What Now?
by PZfan9213
Summary: Finally, the moment all this was leading up to. Pizza Steve and Stacy are finally dating but, what now? No more secret feelings, no friend zones. So, what is there to do now? Continuation of all my Uncle Grandpa OC stories. Updated every month. Also rated T for some adult themes starting at Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

What Now? Chapter 1

Flash forward a couple months. Mid-November. Pizza Steve & Stacy's relationship was still a secret to everyone, well, except Tiger of course. They would hide away in random rooms in the RV, where no one would find them and canoodle.

One afternoon, they were in the attic, which was right above Mr. Gus' room. Mr. Gus heard all the noise they were making and decided to check it out. Lucky, Pizza Steve and Stacy hadn't started kissing yet when Mr. Gus came up. _"What are you two doing up here?" "Like that's any of your business."_ Pizza Steve sassed. _"Pizza Steve and i were bored, so we decide to explore around the attic." "Well, get down. You two need to stay where someone can keep an eye on you."_ They both hopped down and ran off to Pizza Steve's room.

 _"Well, we can't hide in the attic anymore."_ Stacy sighed. _"Who said we can't go in the attic?" "Um.. Mr. Gus did." "Mr. Gus isn't the boss of us. We got caught, so we'll have to be more quiet next time." Stacy giggled "You're so brave."_ She said sarcastically. _"Yeah, i know."_ Pizza Steve and Stacy continued to kiss and cuddle in Pizza Steve's room.

Later that evening, Pizza Steve and Stacy were chilling on the couch, playing video games. _"I'm beating you Stacy!"_ Pizza Steve shouted. _"Not for long you're not!"_ _"Hey Pizza Steve. Hey Stacy."_ Uncle Grandpa greeted, walking into the living room. _"Hey Uncle G."_ They both replied. _"Haven't seen you two around the RV too much." "We're around Uncle G."_ Stacy insisted. _"I found them in the attic early today."_ Mr. Gus added as he walked in. " _The attic? Why were you two in the attic?" "We were bored, right Pizza Steve?"_ Stacy lied. _"Um, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we continue our game?"_

When Stacy was going to bed, Pizza Steve came in to say their usual goodnight. But Pizza Steve had a better plan. He waited till she was in bed, about to fall asleep before he came in. He opened the door, and turned the light on. _"Pizza Steve? What are you doing? Did we forget to say goodnight again?"_ Stacy questioned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, being blinded by the bright light. Pizza Steve didn't respond. He walked up to her slowly and got in her bed. _"Come on Pizza Steve, what are you doing?"_ He still didn't answer. Pizza Steve leaned over closer to her, knocking her down in her bed. He started canoodling with her. Soon after, Pizza Steve left her room and they both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

What Now? Chapter 2

The Next morning, Pizza Steve woke up before Stacy. He went into Stacy's room to wake her up. Pizza Steve climbed up onto her bed and started kissing her. She started to kiss him back as she woke up. _"Hey babe."_ Pizza Steve whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers, catching his breath. _"Morning, cheesy."_ Stacy said followed by her kissing his face. Pizza Steve started to kiss her again but she slowly pushed him away. _"You know i love when we make out but, it's a little too early right now." "8am is too early?" "Yeah."_ Stacy hopped out of bed. _"I'm going to go brush my hair, i'll meet you in the kitchen when i'm done." "Oh, alright."_

When Stacy finally came into the kitchen, everyone was eating breakfast. _"Alright, I'm heading to work."_ She said, walking to the door. _"You didn't tell me you had to work."_ Pizza Steve confronted her. _"Yeah, I should've mentioned that." "Yeah.." "Anyway, I'll see you after work, peezy."_

Stacy arrived home at about 3pm. _"Welcome home."_ Pizza Steve greeted as she walked into his room. _"Hey. Is Uncle G home, or is he out helping kids?" "He left not too long after you. He hasn't come home yet." "Oh, ok." "I'm going to go help him tomorrow, want to tag along?" "Sure!"_

The next day Pizza Steve and Stacy went with Uncle Grandpa to help some kids. When they got home they decided to have some alone time. The quietly went up to the attic and started making out. Without getting caught this time.

When they came down from the attic Tiger was in Stacy's room waiting for her. _"Oh, hey Tiger." "*ROAR*" "Um, I guess we could spend one night together. For old times sake."_ Stacy & GRFT had a little sleepover in Tiger's room. They stayed up all night, like usual and slept in late the next day.

When they got up the next day, Stacy had to get ready for work as soon as she got out of bed. Stacy quickly left as soon as she was ready and didn't come home till late that night. Since she didn't have to work the next day and only had plans of seeing her mom, she stayed up late playing video games with Pizza Steve.

Around 2pm the next day, Stacy headed out to meet her mom at the park. Instead of walking, she decided to show her mom her favorite way of transportation and rode her skate board to the park. As Stacy got closer she could see her mom sitting on a bench reading a book. _"Hi mother."_ Stacy said riding up. _"Hello dear, what do you have there?" "My skate board, it's my favorite way to travel." "You don't have a car?" "Nope." "Oh. Alright.." "So mom I-i..i mean mother, I was thinking, instead of hanging out at random places I thought that today maybe i could... show you where i live and... who i live with..." "That's sounds lovely!" "Really?! I mean... you're sure you won't criticize or make me move back home with you?" "Of course not! How bad can it be? You're father informed me about your little pizza friend that you live with so it must not be too bad." "Uh.. huh.. Come on, let's... just... go.."_ Stacy began to blush, grabbing her mom's hand and hopping on her skateboard. _"You're not going to make me ride that thing, are you?" "It'd be easier but i guess you could walk while i ride." "Or how about we both walk?" "*moan* Fine."_


	3. Chapter 3

What Now? Chapter 3

 _"Oh, wow. There are some pretty nice houses on this street."_ Stacy's mom exclaimed as they made it to the street. Stacy giggled nervously _"Huh, yep."_ They kept walking untill they stopped in front of the RV. _"Um.. I'm a little confused." "Yeahhh... I knew you would be..." "Your Father told me about this too, I honestly wasn't sure if it was true or not. I guess i should trust your Father more.." "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, do you want to see inside or not?" "I... guess..." "Great."_ Stacy opened the door and walked in. _"Are you coming?"_ She asked her mom who was still standing outside. _"Oh, yep, coming."_ She walked in and began to look all around. _"It's a lot-" "Bigger on the inside. Yep, we know." "Speaking of "we", can i meet your friends?" "Oh yeah, sure. Hey Uncle G!" "Yes, Stacy?"_ Uncle Grandpa said, walking out from the cockpit. _"Mother, this is Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa, this is my mom." "Goodmorning!"_ Uncle Grandpa greeted, joyously as usual. _"Hello, nice to meet you!"_ Stacy's mom greeted back. _"He does realize that it's 2 in the afternoon, right?"_ She whispered to Stacy. _"Yes, he does, just go with it."_

 _"Hey Stacy, what's going on?"_ Pizza Steve asked, walking into the living room. _"Oh! Perfect! Pizza Steve, come meet my mom!" "Finally, She's not anything like your Dad, is she?" "Nope." "You must be Stacy's little pizza friend."_ Stacy's mom joked as Pizza Steve walked towards them. _"Yep, mother, he is."_ Stacy began to blush, hoping Pizza Steve wouldn't think her mom was a total weirdo and not want anything to do with her family anymore completely. Her dad already made a bad impression. _"It's nice to finally meet you!"_ Stacy's mom added. _"Mother, this is Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve, this is my Mom." "I don't have to call her ''mom'' too, do I?" Pizza Steve joked. Stacy giggled. "Nope, You can call her Diane."_

Just then, Mr. Gus walked in. _"What's all the commotion?"_ He asked as he walked in. _"Mr. Gus! Come meet my mom!" "Oh! It's nice to finally meet you!" "Pleasure meeting you too.. Mr... Mr...?" "It's Mr. Gus, mother." "Oh, my bad! Apologies for my forgetful memory." "No worries. I never did catch your name." "Diane."_

After that of course, Tiger walked in. _"*ROAR*" "Yep, I finally brought my mom to the RV!" "*ROAR*" "She said it's nice to meet you, mother." "Oh! Nice to meet you too!" "Now that you've met everyone, would you like to see my room, Mother?" "Sure!"_

They walked up to Stacy's room and she opened the door. _"Oh my! Quite the room you have here!" "Yeah, Pizza Steve designed it himself." "You're quite fond of your little friend, arn't you?" "Yeah... Actually."_ Stacy went to sit on her bed as her mom sat down in the chair by her desk. _"Mother... I wanted you to meet him before i told you..."_ Stacy's mom interrupted _"Tell me what?" "Pizza Steve... and I are close... very.. close.." "Yes, I know." "No- i-i mean.. like.. We're dating." "Oh! Wow.. Stacy.. i-" "I know you're probably mad but- well, first of all, don't tell anyone. We are keeping it a secret right now, for more privacy. Tiger is the only one that knows, besides you now." "Stacy! I'm not mad! I'm very happy actually!" "You are?" "Yes! He seems like a nice man and he's super cute too!" "Mom!"_ Stacy blushed. _"Sorry! But it's true!"_ Her mother giggled. _"Yeah. Promise not to tell?" "I promise."_

After a little tour of Stacy's room, they went back out into the living room. _"Well, it was lovely meeting you all but, Dinner isn't going to make itself! So if you don't mind, I'll be heading out now." "Not a problem at all! It was nice meeting you!"_ Mr. Gus insisted. Diane hugged Stacy and left. _"It was so nice meeting your mom! She's such a sweet lady!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. _"Yeah, she's pretty great, i guess.." "Hey Cici, can we go to your room for a bit?" "Sure, i guess."_

They both entered Stacy's room. Pizza Steve closed the door then walked over and sat on Stacy's bed. _"So, why did you want to come in here?"_ Stacy asked flirtatiously, thinking he wanted some alone time with her. _"Oh, i don't know.. just to talk i guess."_ Pizza Steve responded nervously. _"Everything alright?" "Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" "I don't know... you seem, on edge.." "Hey! So um, you and your mom have a great relationship!" "Um..? Yeah... i guess." "You would never want to like, move back in with her or anything, would you?" "No, because if i move back in with her i move back in with my dad and i don't want to do that. Plus, i'm really happy here!" "Alright."_ They were both sitting on Stacy's bed, swing their feet, quietly." _"Please tell me that's not the only thing you brought me in here for and that we're not going to, cuddle... or... anything..." "Oh, no, yeah, i did also bring you in here for that." "Alright, good."_


	4. Chapter 4

What Now? Chapter 4

It was a snowy day, mid-December, Pizza Steve and Stacy were helping Uncle Grandpa put up the Christmas decorations while Mr. Gus was baking some Christmas cookies. They were all having a good time when all of a sudden, Uncle Grandpa's Kid-assist alarm started beeping. _"Uh-oh, a kid somewhere needs my help! Everyone, keep doing what you're doing! I'll be back soon!"_ Then Uncle Grandpa ran out the door. _"Hey, Stace, let's take a break." "I don't know if that's such a good idea peezy, Uncle Grandpa told us to keep going." "He meant don't stop just because he's leaving, not, don't take a break at all. Plus, we've worked really hard so far, we deserve a break." "But what about Mr. Gus?" "Uh.. he doesn't work very hard."_

Stacy decided to do what she was told, and kept decorating while Pizza Steve watched TV. Uncle Grandpa arrived back home a couple hours later. Stacy was decorating and Pizza Steve was still watching TV. _"Hey Uncle G."_ Stacy greeted him as he walked into the living room after saying hi to Mr. Gus. _"Hello Stacy. Oh my! It looks so beautiful in here!" "Thanks Uncle G. I did it all by myself NO HELP FROM PIZZA STEVE!"_ She shouted. _"Pizza Steve, you didn't help decorate?" "Nah." "Oh.."_

Later that night Stacy was in her room getting ready for bed. She was trying on a Christmas gown she got at the mall earlier that day with Tiger when Pizza Steve came in. _"Oh hey Pizza Steve! What do you think of my new pajamas?"_ She asked, twirling around. _"Adorable."_ Pizza Steve walked over to her and lifted her up. _"What are you doing!?"_ Just then, Pizza Steve whipped out a mistletoe from behind his back and put it above them. _"Oooh, i see."_ They both blushed and started kissing. They kissed for a little while but Stacy had to get to sleep, she had to work the next day.

Stacy woke up early the next day for work. She left around 8am and wasn't expected to be home untill 8pm. While she was gone, Uncle Grandpa thought he would surprise her and decorate her room for Christmas. He waited on the couch for her to come home. When she arrived he hopped off the couch. _"Stacy! I have a surprise for you! Follow me!"_ He ran to her room as she followed close behind. _"Look! I decorated your room!" "Oh wow! Thanks Uncle G! It looks so awesome!" "I'm glad you like it!"_

That night, Pizza Steve and Stacy were just chilling in Pizza Steve's room when Uncle Grandpa came barging in. _"Hey you two! I almost forgot to mention, i need your guy's Christmas lists!" "I'll get right on it, Uncle G." "That's ok Uncle Grandpa, I don't need anything."_ Stacy insisted. _"I know you don't NEED anything but, It's Christmas, we're going to get you gifts." "No, Uncle Grandpa." "Anastasia! I insist! Now, i'm expecting you to give me a list by tomorrow night!" "Alright, alright, Uncle G. I'll give you one. Calm down."_

About an hour later, Pizza Steve and Stacy were still hanging out in Pizza Steve's when all of a sudden Pizza Steve got an idea. _"Hey! I was thinking... How about as a Christmas gift to Uncle Grandpa, and Mr. Gus i guess, we tell them about us dating!" "I guess we could. Do you have a specific day? Or like Christmas morning?" "Christmas morning." "I guess we could do that..."_

It was getting closer to Christmas, Pizza Steve and Stacy were getting more excited the closer they were to it. One night they decided to watch some Christmas movies together. They stayed up all night. Finally at 4am they got bored of watching movies and went to hang out in Stacy's room. The movies got them hyped for Christmas, plus the fact that it was 4am, they were extremely tired and about to lost their minds from the lack of sleep. Stacy thought it would be a great idea to make their own Christmas decorations, while Pizza Steve performed some Christmas songs on Stacy's bed. Surprisingly, all that singing didn't wake anyone up. They passed out at about 6am. Pizza Steve fell asleep on Stacy's bed and Stacy fell asleep on the colored paper she was cutting up.

The next morning, Uncle Grandpa found them asleep in Stacy's room. _"Wake up you two! We have to finish our Christmas shopping today!" "What time is it?"_ Stacy groaned. _"8am." "Uggghhh." "Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving at 8:15 so we get there a little earlier than anyone else."_ Then Uncle Grandpa walked out. _"Pizza Steve." "*Groan*" "We only got 2 hours of sleep. I don't think i can walk around and shop all day."_ Pizza Steve sat up slowly. _"Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up so late."_ He said, rubbing his eyes. _"Ya think?" "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" "Stacy! Pizza Steve! Come on!"_ Uncle Grandpa shouted from the living room. They both got up. Pizza Steve started walking to the living room, Stacy grabbed her hair brush and ran to catch up with him. Uncle Grandpa helped them put their little coats on then they left.

They were out for 4 hours before they stopped for lunch. _"I'm starving! We left so fast we didn't hae time to eat breakfast!"_ Stacy uttered. _"Maybe you two should have gotten up earlier."_ Pizza Steve and Stacy smirked at each other, without answering him. They finished eating their lunch then headed home to wrap all the gifts they just bought.

Pizza Steve and Stacy spent the rest of the days they had left till Christmas watching Christmas movies, eating Christmas treats and during fun Christmas activities, such as playing in the snow and etc. They would spend their nights cuddling, while they listened to Christmas music and drank hot chocolate.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve night. Pizza Steve & Stacy couldn't be more excited. Pizza Steve was more excited for the gifts where as Stacy was excited to just spend the day with her favorite people. They all spent Christmas Eve listening to Christmas music and doing some fun Christmas activities. They went sledding and ice skating, did some little Christmas crafts and made their own ornaments, read Christmas stories, and so on. Later that night, Uncle Grandpa made a huge Christmas Eve dinner. After they ate, they watched a Christmas movie till they went to bed.

The next morning, Pizza Steve ran into Stacy's room to wake her up. _"Stacy! Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!" "Alright, I'll get up! Just let me brush my hair!" "Be quick!"_ Then Pizza Steve ran back to the living room. Not too long later, Stacy finally came out. _"Alright! Now we can open gifts!"_ Pizza Steve shouted in excitement. They all started opening gifts. Once they were done, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa cleaned up all the wrapping paper while Stacy and Pizza Steve hung out on the couch. Not too long after, Stacy's mom came for a visit. When she knocked on the door, Uncle Grandpa opened it, since he was the closest one to the door. _"I hope it's alright that i stopped by." "That's always alright."_ Uncle Grandpa insisted. _"Stacy gave me a brief description on what you all enjoy, so i brought a few gifts." "That's so sweet of you!"_ Mr. Gus exclaimed. _"It was nothing really." "Would you like to stay for dinner mother? I-i.. mean.. If it's alright with Uncle G." "Definitely!" "Sure, i don't see why not. Me, your father, and brother had dinner earlier at grandma's so hopfully he won't mind."_

 _"Now, i want you all to open your gifts."_ Diane stated as she walked into the living room and placed the gifts infront of them. _"I hope I got all the right things, but i do have the receipts if they're not to your liking." "I'm sure they're fine, mother." "I guess we'll see!"_ She exclaimed as she started to hand out the gifts. _"How about you open yours first, Uncle G?"_ Stacy asked. Uncle Grandpa gasped as he finshed tearing off the wrapping paper. _"A cook book about how to make homemade hotdogs!?"_ He shouted in excitement. _"Stacy told me how much you like hotdogs, i had just seen this cute little book the other day, so i went back and got it. I hope you like it." "I LOVE it!"_

 _"How about you go next, ."_ He calming started ripping the paper. _"great expectations by charles dickens!"_ He blurted. _"I love this book! Thank you!" "It's no problem, dear. I'm glad you like it! Now, how about you open yours, Pizza Steve."_ Pizza Steve quickly ripped apart the paper. _"It's... a... little.. box.." "You have to open it, silly!"_ He opened the box. It had a necklace inside, with a charm that was the shape of half a heart with a couple words. _"Her one?" "Now, Stacy, open yours."_ She unwrapped the box. It was the same size as Pizza Steve's box. When she opened it, it also had a necklace with a half heart charm. _"His only?" "Matching boyfriend & girlfriend necklaces!" "Wait... boyfriend and girlfriend..?" _Mr. Gus questioned. Diane gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. _"Stacy... i'm so sor-" "Don't be. We were... going to announce this.."_ Stacy looked over at Pizza Steve. _"Announce?"_ Uncle Grandpa wondered. _"Pizza Steve.. and i... are, dating.."_ Mr. Gus & Uncle Grandpa gasped. Mr. Gus was stunned as Uncle Grandpa calmed down as he exclaimed _"I knew it." "Yep, we've been dating for 4 months."_ Pizza Steve added as he kissed Stacy's cheek. _"Good for you guys!"_ Mr. Gus congratulated. Stacy wipped her hand on her crust _"Woo, i thought you'd more excited than that." "Do you want us to be more excited?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"NO! Noo... That's what i was afraid of. I thought once you found out you'd never leave us alone, that's why we kept it a secret." "Oh, you never needed to worry."_ He insisted. _"We weren't sure of that.." "Stacy, can i borrow you for a second?" "Yeah, mother, sure."_ Diane grabbed the last box she had left and headed to stacy's room.

She walked in and sat on the bed. _"I got you a gift. I didn't want you to open it infront of your friends, i thought it might not be fair that you got two." "Oh, no one cares about that, mother." "Well, that and the fact that it's kinda special." "Oooh!"_ Stacy sat next to her mom, on her bed. Diane handed her the box and she started to unwrap it. After she pulled back the paper, there was a white clothing box. She opened the white box. _"A Christmas sweater!?" "Yep! I know how much you love mine, and your grandmother's hand knit sweaters, so i made you a Christmas one!" "I love it! It actually,"_ Stacy started giggling. _"It actually looks like the one Grandma made!" "Oops."_ Diane started giggling with her. Stacy went into her closet and got the one her grandma gave her. _"Don't worry, i love both of them." "Well that's good."_

Diane and Stacy made their way back to the living room. _"Dinner is ready!"_ Uncle Grandpa shouted. _"Finally! I'm starving!"_ Pizza Steve exclaimed as he hopped up to the table. They all ate, and hung out. At the end of the night, Diane had to head out. They all said their goodbyes then Diane left. Pizza Steve & Stacy stayed up late playing with their new stuff as they watched their last Christmas movies for the year.


	5. Chapter 5

What Now? Chapter 5

The day after New Years Eve. Everyone was settling from the wild party last night. Mr. Gus was cleaning up the kitchen. Uncle Grandpa was vaccuming up confetti. Pizza Steve was chilling in Stacy's room and Stacy was brushing all the tangles out of her hair from all the crazy dancing. Everything was so peaceful, and they were all ready for this new year.

As they were relaxing, there was a knock at the door. Just then, Uncle Grandpa called for Stacy. _"Stacy! Your mother is here!" "My mom?"_ She asked herself as she put down her hair brush and walked out of her room. _"Mother? What are you doing here? You were just here last night."_ Diane looked dismayed, with watery eyes. She looked awful. Her hair wasn't brushed, her lipstick was smudged, she only had one earring in, and her cheese was all dripy. _"Can we go somewhere private?" "Sure, i mean, Pizza Steve is in my room but we could ask him to leave."_ They went to her room and had Pizza Steve step out for a few minutes. _"What is going on, mother?"_

Her mom stopped holding back her tears and started sobbing excessively. _"I don't even want to tell you." "Tell me what?" "Oh my gosh..." "Mother, just tell me!"_ Diane grabbed Stacy's hand and they both sat on her bed. She looked into Stacy's eyes and said firmly _"Your grandmother, my mom, has... passed away."_ Stacy's face immediately turned pale. _"I know she meant so much to you. I mean, she gave you a home when you just needed to get away. She was such a sweet lady, she always cared for others rather than herself." "How... how did she die?" "...Heart failure..."_ Stacy hugged her mom as she started bawling.

They were in Stacy's room for a while before Pizza Steve knocked on the door. Stacy got up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and got the door. _"Hey, you guys doing alright in here?" "Sorta.." "Wow, you look..." "Mhm..?" "Are you sure everything is alright?" "Nope."_ She gave Pizza Steve a big hug and started crying again. _"Oh, Pizza Steve! It's awful! My grandma passed away!" "Um... I'm sorry... Is there anything i can... do to... help?" "Just hug me."_ Pizza Steve walked over to Stacy's bed, with Stacy still clinging to him. Diane hopped off her bed and let Pizza Steve sit down with Stacy. _"That's so sweet of you to comfort her, Pizza Steve." "Yeah.." "It's really difficult to deal with. My mother was my best friend. Now she's gone..." "I'm sorry to hear that." "Would you like to stay for lunch, Mother? Mr. Gus said he is going to make some steak." "That sounds wonderful, dear. I would love to."_ They walked out to the kitchen to see what Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus were up to. _"Hey, Mr. Gus, is it ok if my mom stays for lunch?" "Yeah!"_

They all sat at the kitchen table and talked while Mr. Gus made lunch. Diane helped wash dishes as Mr. Gus cooked. Once they finished lunch, Diane had to head out. _"Thanks for lunch, and letting me hang out here, but i have to get going. I don't want to worry your father."_ She kissed Stacy's cheek then left.

She was still in shambles but was rushing home. When she arrived, her husband was sitting on the couch reading the news paper. _"Where have you been?"_ He asked. _"Did you leave the house looking like that?"_ He continued. _"That's none of your business, and what does it matter to you?" "We have neighbors! I can not believe you went out looking like that! Go brush your hair! And fix your lipstick while you're at it." "Why do you care about what others think?" "I pride myself in my image." "Right, because that's all you care about!" "Go to the office, i don't have time to deal with this." "Do not tell me what to do! You're not my boss."_ Just then, he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her close violently. _"Who do you think you are!?"_ He shouted. _"Stanley, please stop! You're hurting me!"_ She begged, trying to pull away. He dragged her to the office and forced her in. _"What do you think you're doing?"_ She asked, as he pulled out a key. He didn't respond to her, he slamed the door shut and locked it from the outside. _"You'll stay in here till i feel you've calmed down!"_ She ran up to the door and started banging on it. _"You can't do this! Let me out!"_ She slowly slid down the door, as she started to sob.

About an hour later, the doorknob started to jiggly. Then it slowly opened. She looked up, wipping away her tears, to see her husband standing in the door way. _"Are you feeling better?" "No. How could you lock me in here? I'm a grown lady, I don't need you bossing me around." "That's not why i put you in here." "So what? Now you're treating like a child and putting me in time out?" "No, you obviously needed to cool down. I made some tea, you can come out and have some if you'd like. And we can talk about.. things."_ Diane stood up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Her husband took a second and watched her before he followed behind her.

They sat down and he poured her a cup of tea. _"You're obviously going through some stuff and are not yourself." "My mother just passed away, Stanley. Does that mean anything to you?" "Yes, i understand. It's hard on me too. Your mother was such a wonderful woman, and you know she would hate to see you like this. I mean, come on! You left the house without brushing your hair! You look like an animal. What will the neighbors think?" "...You don't care about me! You care about your image! You always have! When is it going to be about me? And not about others? For a second i thought you understood. But your using my mother's death against me. Saying that my mother would not like me leaving the house undignified, but she wouldn't care. Because she never cared for her own needs, she cared for everyone else's. As should you."_ Diane got up and went into her bed room to cool down.

Back at the RV, Stacy was sitting at the kitchen table with all her friends, as she was trying to choke back tears. _"I'm really glad you're all here to support me and help me through this." "What are friends for?"_ Uncle Grandpa replied, as he handed her a cup of water to help her relax. _"It's hard to believe that if i were to go to my grandma's house, she wouldn't be there. She was always there for me when i needed her. What am i going to do without her?" "Hey, you've got us!"_ Pizza Steve exclaimed. _"*ROAR MEOW ROAR*" "You guys are so nice to me! I love you all so much!" "We love you too."_ Mr. Gus proclaimed. _"I can't believe the year started off like this. What if this is the worst year ever, and things only get worst from here!?"_ She panicked. _"What could top losing your best friend?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Losing you guys..."_ She whimpered. _"Aw, Stacy. You know no matter what ,we'll never ask you to leave. Or leave you."_ Uncle Grandpa insisted, as he held Stacy's hand and looked her right in her eyes. _"Yeah. I mean, just look, Pizza Steve is still here."_ Mr. Gus assured, jokingly. _"Hey!" "Thanks for everything guys, you're all so wonderful!" "Hey, cici.. wanna go hang in your room?" "Um... sure."_ They hopped down from the booth and ran off to Stacy's room.


	6. Chapter 6

What Now? Chapter 6

Stacy and Pizza Steve walked into Stacy's room. Pizza Steve went in with the intention to do some cuddling that would lead to a make out session. But Stacy was too upset, all she wanted was to cuddle with him. They were watching some TV on Stacy's bed as they were laying really close to each other. Pizza Steve started to slowly move his finger around Stacy's body, carnally. _"So... how about we... maybe... kiss... a little? Maybe it could lead to something a little... crazy...?" "If you're talking about sex then i'm not interested." "No! I mean like make out! Come on, Stace! I know you're not ready for that!" "Oh... well, I don't know. I'm not in the mood. I just want to sit here with you and enjoy some TV." "Aw, come on! It'll make you feel better!" " I'm pretty sure it won't." "So.. i don't make you feel better?.." "That's not what i mean. I have a headache from all the crying, can we please just sit together?" "...Fine.."_

About an hour passed and Pizza Steve was getting bored. _"Come on, Cici! Can't we do something besides watch TV?" "Are you feeling alright?" "What do you mean?" "All you do is watch TV and play video games." "Yeah, but not all day. Let's go ride my speed cycle." "Ok, fine."_ They hopped off Stacy's bed and headed outside. They rode for what seemed like an hour but had only been ten minutes. _"Pizza Steve, i'm not feeling so well. How about we just lay in the grass?" "And get your hair all tangled again? You spent all that time this morning brushing all the tangles out." "It'll be fine as long as i don't roll around in the grass."_ They got off the speed cycle and went to lay down in the grass. They laid down and Pizza Steve placed his shades on Stacy to keep the sunlight from making her headache worse. _"You feeling alright?"_ He asked. _"Sorta, life doesn't seem real." "What do you mean?" "Like... It's so hard to think that someone that was with me my whole life is gone." "Yeah.." "Hey.. can we go get some gelato?" "We'll have to ask Uncle G, but i'm sure he won't mind."_ They got up and went inside to ask. _"Hey, Uncle G!"_ They both shouted together. _"What is it, munchkins?" "Can we go get some gelato?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"I don't see why not, but you need someone to go with you. I'm about to head out to help kids, and Mr. Gus is with Denise." "I can go with them, Uncle Grandpa."_ Belly Bag suggested. _"Alrightttt, but you might want to give me the lazer hammer just to be safe."_ Belly Bag gave Uncle Grandpa the lazer hammer, then walked out of the RV with Pizza Steve & Stacy following behind him.

When the got to the ice cream shop, Pizza Steve & Stacy ran ahead of Belly Bag to get in line. Once they got their gelato they sat at a table and enjoyed the gelato. When they finally finished, they decided to hang out at the park. Belly Bag sat on a bench while Pizza Steve & Stacy were on the swings. _"Hey,"_ Pizza Steve began as he blushed. _"This is our first date."_ Stacy giggled. _"What about the night we got together?" "That doesn't count." "Yeah it does! How do people get together if they don't go on a date first?"_ Pizza Steve was silent and didn't respond, he knew she was right. _"Ok you two! Let's head back to the RV."_ Belly Bag shouted.

Back at the RV, Mr. Gus was making dinner and Uncle Grandpa had just arrived home. _"Hey, Pizza Steve. Hey, Stacy."_ Uncle Grandpa greeted them as they came in. _"Hey, Uncle G."_ They both replied. _"Did you guys have fun getting ice cream?" "Yep." "I took them to the park too, Uncle Grandpa." "Thanks, Belly Bag." "Dinner will be ready soon."_ Mr. Gus said as he was at the stove checking on a lasagna he put in the oven. While dinner was cooking, Pizza Steve & Stacy went to Pizza Steve's room to practice some karate. It was too long after that and dinner was ready. When Stacy finished eating, she went to bed since she had to go back to work the next morning.


	7. Stacy's view - How Stacy met UG Ch7

**This chapter is sort of going to be a break from the actual story. This is Stacy's point of view from when she first met UG, MG, & PS at the skate park.**

It was such a horrible day. The sky was dark, and it was surprisingly chilly outside for it being the middle of June but the sound of screaming children still lingered outside my bedroom window. I had plans to take my annoying little brother to the skate park. Since I live with my grandma I never get to see him, in some ways I'm happy about it.

I rolled out of my super warm, cozy bed and stumbled to the bathroom to get ready. I stroked my hair with my a hair brush in one hand as I brushed my teeth with my other. My hair could've looked better but honestly I was too tired to care.

As I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, I could smell my grandma's homemade pancakes the closer i got. I hadn't eaten since the bowl of ice cream I had late the night before. I was starving, and planned on eaten about a dozen of those mouthwatering pancakes.

My grandma asked me if I had slept well as she sat a plate of pancakes on the table infront of me. I went on to tell her how I stayed up late doing my summer reading, since I had 3 book reports due when I got back to school once the summer came to an end. She pitied me, like usual, and offered to read the book to me once I got tired late at night. I thanked her as I declined.

Breakfast was delicious, like it always was. I helped wash the dishes then raced to my room to do more summer reading before I left to pick up my exasperating little monst- i-i mean, brother. 11am rolled around, and I had my grandma drop me off at my parents house to get my brother. Thank goodness my brother was waiting outside for me, I didn't want to risk seeing my dad. He rode his skateboard all the way to the park as I followed behind. When we got there he ran over to the ramps to meet up with friends, and I plopped myself on a bench.

I was staring off into space, thinking about all the words I was going to end up reading before summer ended. When suddenly a colorful RV crashed into a tree near the skate park. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my life. Surprisingly, three people came out of it. A weird looking old man, a dinosaur, and what I thought was the cutest boy I've ever seen. He was a slice of pizza! Like me! The only slices of pizza I knew were my family, and the ones from Italy. He looked so cool with his black store bought sunglasses. I sat back and watched them help some kid fix a broken wheel on his skateboard. Sadly, knowing that I'd probably never see them again.

It seems as if they were about to leave when I notice them point to my little brother. I got so nervous. I wanted to meet them, but at the same time I'm not into meeting new people. Immediately after pointing to my brother, the old man pointed at me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I looked down at the ground somewhat hoping they wouldn't come up to me. Then I heard _"What's up with you?"_ I lifted my head slowly, trying to take it all in at once. I couldn't believe the pizza slice sounded so, cool.. and admittedly sexy. Without thinking, I stuttered as I said _"Oh.. um.. nothin-g-g really."_ What was I thinking!? Of course it wasn't a question of what I was up to. I probably looked like a depressed punk rock wanna be, who was thinking about rather I should end it all or not. At this point I still wasn't 100% sure of what was happening. Then the old man asked for my name. Of course, a simple question that had a simple answer yet I couldn't remember. What an idiot. My mind was a white void, but I suddenly shouted my name aloud. The green dino complimented me, saying that it was a beautiful name. I agreed in my head, it was a much better name than my given name.

I sat there like an moron before thanking him for the compliment. He went on to mention my little brother, asking if I happened to know him. Sadly, I did know him. I, again, shouted like an idiot after taking a second to realize what was said to me. I answered their question and gave them my brother's name. Apparently this old man was my "Uncle Grandpa" It sounded so weird, I couldn't fathom how someone could be my uncle **and** grandpa. I tried not to think about it much, I would never come to understand and all the thinking would give me a headache. That's the last thing I needed, with all this summer reading. He told me it was nice meeting me and that they wished to see me again sometime. I like to believe it was true, but knowing how weird I was, I think they said it to be nice.

I took a deep breath as they started to walk away. The pizza boy took two steps before turning back to me. He asked if I wanted to hang out sometime. I managed to pinch myself without him seeing, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I panicked as I squealed _"Sure! That sounds cool!"_ I was pretty sure after that creepy response, that he'd say "nevermind" and walk away. To my surprise, he was excited and asked if I would like to get ice cream later that night. I finally answered like a normal person and said _"Sounds good!"_ I hoped I hadn't came off to strong. He started to actually walk away, but then it hit me. I didn't know his name.

I couldn't show up that night not knowing his name. But I was pretty sure I'd look like a careless being asking what his name was, since they took the time to learn mine. I asked, and he couldn't have answered better. _"Steve, but everyone calls me_ _ **Pizza Steve**_. _"_ My face gushed red as I told him that I'd see him that night. Then he finally left.


	8. February 2018 PT1

What Now? Chapter 8

It was finally the second month of the year. February. Pizza Steve & Stacy's first Valentines Day together as a couple. Stacy was already planning that night. It was going to be like the night they got together. She was going to decorate the ball room, cook dinner, and they would end their night with some dancing.

February 1st, Stacy had to work. She hated being there. All she wanted was to be home, cuddling next to Pizza Steve. Not only did she have to work most of the day but, she had an online college class as soon as she got home. She wouldn't have any time for Pizza Steve until late in the afternoon.

She clocked out of work a couple minutes early so she could make it home in time for class. She busted through the pizza door and without saying hello to anyone, she raced to her room. She grabbed her laptop and got into class. A few minutes later, Pizza Steve came into her room. _"Whatcha up to, Stace?" "Shhh. I'm in class. You need to leave. I'll come see you when I'm done." "...Fine.."_ Pizza Steve left and Stacy continued to listen to her teacher.

When her class was over, Stacy left her room to find Pizza Steve. When she found him, he was on the couch watching a movie. _"Hey, Cici. Are you done with your class?" "Yep."_ She hopped onto the couch to watch the movie with him. Stacy leaned over to Pizza Steve and rested on his shoulder. _"Everything alright?"_ He asked. _"Kinda, I'm super stressed out_. _" "Yeah, you're always busy." "I know, between my job, and college. Should I drop out of college? I kinda want to but my mom would be so mad at me. My dad would be too once he found out." "I don't know, Cici. What would you do all day if you dropped out?" "Be less stressed, be able to work more to earn more money." "If you dropped out of college to work more then why drop out?" "Oh.. true. I'll think about it."_ Stacy and Pizza Steve just started to get comfortable and cuddle when all of a sudden Stacy jumped. _"My mom! I'm supposed to me her at the park in"_ Stacy looked down at her phone to check the time. _"10 minutes! Sorry, Cheesy. I have to run!"_ She kissed him, hopped off the couch and ran out the door.

Stacy made it to the park right on time. _"Sorry I'm late, Mother. I lost track of time, I had to work and go home to do my colle-" "You're not late, You're right on time."_ Stacy checked her phone. _"Oh, look at that." "Are you alright, Dear? You look drained." "Not really. I work everyday, then I have to do my online college class, I meet up with you once a week, and I have to make time for not only my boyfriend but my other friends, and it's just a lot." "We can stop meeting up every week if it will make you feel better." "No, Mother. It's not that it's too much. It's just something I add to my schedule, I want to see you." "Oh... ok." "I'm super tired." "How about we just go get some coffee at the cafe?" "Sounds good but, I don't like coffee. So I'll just get some hot chocolate." "Whatever you'd like, honey."_

They hung out at the cafe for a couple hours. Then Diane had to get home. When Stacy got home Pizza Steve was still watching movies, Uncle Grandpa was out helping kids, and Mr. Gus was cooking dinner. _"Hey Stace. Did you have fun with your mom?" "Yeah."_ Stacy hopped onto the couch with Pizza Steve. _"Did you watch movies the whole time I was gone?" "Yeah, what else was I going to do?" "I don't know, but there's other things you can do besides watch TV all day."_ Pizza Steve kissed Stacy which lead to them making out. They were interrupted a few minutes later, when Uncle Grandpa came home.

 _"So, Stacy, how was work?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked as he sat next to them on the couch. _"Miserable." "Aww, it couldn't have been that bad." "Yeah... I just hate working. On top of work I have my college classes." "Yeah, but college will be worth it once you graduate." "Yeah..."_ Pizza Steve & Stacy went to Pizza Steve's room for some privacy. _"Sooo, Pizza Steve. Are you excited about our first Valentine's Day together as a couple?"_ Stacy asked as she sat on his pizza bed. _"Sure." "Sure? Just sure? I'm excited for you to see what I have planned, you should be too."_ She winked at him. Pizza Steve walked over to her and sat with her. They sat and got comfortable then continued the make out session that was interrupted earlier.

Stacy continued to work and do her college classes everyday. They were getting really close to Valentine's Day. Stacy had everything set and ready for that night, she was really excited. One day while she was working, Pizza Steve decided to surprise her. Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa came to the diner she worked at to eat lunch as a surprise. Since they knew she didn't like working they thought it'd be a good idea to visit her to make her happy. Stacy was serving some customers when she heard them come in. She ran back into the kitchen so they wouldn't see her. They asked to be sat at one of her tables. _What are you doing here?"_ She asked. _"We thought you'd like to see us while you're working."_ Pizza Steve said. _"This was your idea, wasn't it?"_ She fumed. _"What are you so mad about? I thought it'd be a nice surprise, Cici." "Well, you were wrong." "Why are you upset about it?" "Because, this is where I work, I don't want you to come in here and make my boss and co workers hate me even more." "Why would I make them hate you?" "Remember that one day when you walked me to work?" "Yes." "My co workers saw, and they... made fun of me. It's already bad enough that they're humans and I'm a pizza. They laughed and made jokes about me hanging out with you." "What do you care?" "I care a lot because I work with them everyday, they tease me all day about being a slice of pizza it's annoying." "Do we need to talk to your boss?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"No, that would make it worse. Luckily, they haven't noticed you yet. Surprisingly. Could you do me a favor and... leave...? I'll see you at home later. I appreciate the thought." "You appreciate the thought!?"_ Pizza Steve hollered. _"Pizza Steve, please don't yell." "Oh, why? Because I embarrass you?" "No...-" "Yes! Let's go guys, we're obviously an ebarrassment. See you at home, Anastasia."_ They got up and left.

Stacy's co workers didn't see Pizza Steve but Stacy felt so bad all day. She knew Pizza Steve was super mad at her if he used her actual name, considering he only uses nicknames for her most of the time. Stacy was afraid to go home after what happened. But she had to get home quickly after work to do her online class. When she got home no one was in the living room or the kitchen. She knew Uncle Grandpa was out, figured Mr. Gus was in his room, but wondered where Pizza Steve was. She went to her room to do her class knowing Pizza Steve was mad. She felt guilty about what she did earlier as she choked back tears during class. When she finished her class, she jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Dinner passed and she still hadn't left her room. Uncle Grandpa was worried. He went to check on her and bring her some dinner. _"Stacy, it's me, Uncle G. Can I come in?"_ It was silent for a minute before she opened the door. _"Sure."_ She said as she opened the door. He walked in, placed the plate on her desk, as Stacy sat back on her bed. _"You doin' alright?" "No, I feel horrible about eariler at the diner." "Aww, don't feel bad about it. It was nothing personal." "Pizza Steve thinks it was!" "I'm sure he doesn't."_ Just then, Pizza Steve was walking passed Stacy's room as they were talking. He paused, and started to listen in on them.

 _"He was really mad." "Yeah, but he gets over things quickly." "I don't know. What if he hates me and breaks up with me?" "He doesn't hate you and he wouldn't break up with you." "You think so?" "I know that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you."_ Uncle Grandpa winked at her. _"...Did he tell you?" "No, but I know these things." "Oh, yeah. You're Uncle Grandpa."_ She giggled. _"He'll probably come see you sometime tonight."_ Uncle Grandpa patted her hair then left her room. As soon as Uncle Grandpa left, Pizza Steve walked in. _"Hey, babe."_ Stacy jumped up, ran up to him, and gave him the biggest hug. _"I'm sooooooooo super sorry about earlier. I'm a horrible person." "Nah, don't feel bad. It was nothing personal."_ Stacy grabbed Pizza Steve's hand and dragged him to her bed to kiss and cuddle before they went to bed.

Pizza Steve fell asleep in Stacy's bed. Uncle Grandpa came in to check on them on his way to bed. They were both asleep. He turned off Stacy's TV and let them sleep for the night.


	9. Caution

Hello everyone. I wanted to make this little message that from here I'm going to raise the rating for this fanfiction. Nothing too inappropriate, I just want there to be a little warning because of sexual intercourse. As of 3/25/18 I haven't posted any fanfics because my laptop broke luckily i still have my fanfics but I'm just now posting my Valentine's Day chapter. Sorry about that.


	10. February 2018 PT2

What Now? Chapter 9

It was finally Valentine's Day. Stacy managed to get off work but she had a college class. Once she got out of class, she started to decorate the ballroom. Mr. Gus was going to help cook the food before he went on his date with Denise later that night. He prepped the kitchen for cooking while Stacy started her decorating. Tiger helped make a playlist of music, and Uncle Grandpa took Pizza Steve out of the house while they got everything ready.

An hour before Uncle Grandpa came back with Pizza Steve, Stacy got ready and Mr. Gus left for his date. Tiger sat in the living room and waited for Stacy to come back. She finally came out, and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a purple ball gown, that had a pink ribbon across the waist. She also had pink earrings and heels to match the ribbon. It was gorgeous. It was just like her 17th birthday when she made her grand entrance. With her brown bouncing locks, and dangling dimond shaped earrings. She stopped in front of Tiger _"What do you think?" "*ROAR*" "Really? Thanks! I wasn't too sure about the dress, i'm not really a ''pink'' kind of girl. This was the only purple one they had, I just wished it was a white ribbon instead of pink. However, Pizza Steve does like seeing me wear pink sooo."_ Just then the front door knob started to turn. Tiger jumped off the couch and headed to her room as Stacy raced to the ballroom.

Stacy sat at a table she set up and waited for Pizza Steve to come in. A couple minutes passed then Pizza Steve finally came into the room. _"Hey, Peezy." "Oh, wow. This looks cool." "Do you like it?"_ Stacy stood up and made her way over to Pizza Steve. _"Yeah! And that dress looks really good on you." "Really!?" "Totally." "Are you hungry? Mr. Gus and I made some spaghetti." "Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch."_ They ate their spaghetti, then Stacy got up to turn the music up. She reached out for Pizza Steve's hand. He got up and grabbed her hand. They started to dance. They had barely started to dance when Stacy stopped. _"Everything alright?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Uh... Yeah. Sorry, I'm just nervous about my heels. I've never worn heels let alone dance in them." "I'm sure you'll be fine. It's not that hard."_ Stacy laughed at his statement. _"I love how you know that because you've worn heels before."_ She continued to giggle as they started to dance again.

They were having so much fun dancing to their up-beat love songs, but then the slower ones began to play. They were slow dancing when suddenly, Stacy tripped over her heels and fell. She looked up at Pizza Steve, thinking she ruined all the fun they were having. He smiled softly down at her. Stacy's face gushed red as she bursted out laughing. She lifted her hand for Pizza Steve to help her up, but he pushed her arm down as he slowly bent down to his knees. He started kissing her face and reached for her dress...

She kissed him back. Pizza Steve started to calmly unzip her dress. Stacy let him do it. She knew exactly where he was going with it, she was ready. And so was he, even though he wasn't sure of what she planned he still had this in mind. He had almost completely removed her dress, as they were still kissing, Stacy helped take it off. When they got it off, Pizza Steve started rubbing his hands on her body. He walked his fingers down to her pepperoni between her legs, and gently removed it. Everything continued to happen slowly. And they... had sex.

When they finished, they sat there, breathing deeply trying to catch thier breath. _"Was... was that your... first.. time..?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"...Yes..." "...I guess I'm pretty lucky to be your first.." "Yep. You were like.. really good. I know your the only one I've done this with but it was great."_ Pizza Steve stood up and grabbed for her hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. _"Wait... Were.. you being.. safe?" "Yep. I was prepared." "So, this was your plan?" "Mmhm."_

They cleaned themselves up, then left the ballroom. Stacy put her dress away and went back to clean up the ballroom. While she was cleaning, Uncle Grandpa came in. _"Did you guys have fun?"_ He startled her and knowing what she did with Pizza Steve, she jumped. _"Wh- wha- what do you mean?" "Your evening, did you guys like the food you and Mr. Gus made?" "OH... yeah.. It was fun. We ate then danced." "Sounds fun. what's your plans for the rest of the night?" "I don't know, we're probably going to watch TV and eat Valentine's candy." "Alright. Have fun."_

Stacy went to her room. Pizza Steve was waiting for her when she walked in. She had a big bag of Valentine's candy. _"I hope you like chocolate, i bought a lot of it."_ She giggled. _"Ooh! I almost forgot!"_ Stacy ran out the room for a minute and came back with a container of chocolate gelato. _"I thought if I was going to get a bunch of Valentine's candy i might as well get some chocolate gelato." "Good thinking!"_ Stacy threw the bag onto her bed and hopped up next to Pizza Steve. She opened the gelato, grabbed a spoon out of the bag, and started feeding the gelato to Pizza Steve.

They ate gelato and candy late into the night. They finally passed out from all the sugar around 2am. Stacy took off work on the 15th, knowing she'd be too tired to go into work that morning. But of course she still had class. Stacy woke up before Pizza Steve. She slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake him up. She turned to the bed and watched Pizza Steve for a minute, admiring how cute he looked when he slept.

Stacy went into her walk-in closet that had her bathroom. She took a quick shower, and got into some lazy day clothes. When she got out of the bathroom Pizza Steve was starting to wake up. _"Hey, baby." "Hey, Cici." "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah, I was sleeping on something super soft but then it wasn't as soft and that's when I woke up." "Something was sleeping on my hair all night until i woke up."_ Stacy giggled.

Stacy did her online class while Pizza Steve laid in her bed. Once her class was over, they went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. While they were eating breakfast there was a sudden knock at the door. _"I'll get it!"_ Pizza Steve shouted, hopping down from the table. He opened the door and to his surprise, it was Stacy's mom. _"Hello, Steven. Can I come in?" "Sure thing, Diane." "Thank you."_ Diane walked in and they walked over to the kitchen table. _"Hello everyone." "Hey, Mother." "I wanted to apologize for not being able to stop by yesterday. Your father and I had plans." "No worries, Mother. But hey, um... can I talk to you in my room?" "Sure, honey." "Alright, you can head off to my room, I'll be there in a minute." "Alright."_ Diane went off to Stacy's room. Stacy grabbed Pizza Steve's hand and dragged him to the couch.

 _"I'm going to tell my mom about last night." "What!? why?" "I feel she should know." "*sigh* fine."_ Stacy ran to her room and closed the door. _"I see you two had fun last night."_ Diane said, holding the bag of candy. Stacy hadn't turned around from closing the door, so she jumped, thinking her mom somehow knew about last night. _"Wh- wha- what do you mean?" "Look at this, Stacy! This is a big bag of candy!" "Oooh... yeah... Anyway, we need to talk about something really important." "Ok, everything alright?" "Yep. Sooo... please don't be mad but me and Pizza Steve got a little... personal. You know what, let me just get to the point. I'm no longer a virgin." "Stacy.."_ Her mom was speechless. _"Please don't be mad." "I'm not mad. It's just that, don't you think you could have waited?" "I was ready. When do you lose yours?" "How old was I when I got pregnant with you?" "Are you serious?" "Yep. I'm not mad, but I'm a little surprised."_

Diane and Stacy came out of Stacy's room and went back into the kitchen. Everyone was still at the kitchen table. _"Well, I have to run."_ Diane pulled 5 small heart shaped boxes of candy from her purse. _"Here's some Valentine's gifts, not that Stacy needs any more chocolate. I hope you enjoy it!"_ Everyone thanked her for the candy then she left.


	11. Stacy's view - How Stacy met UG ch10

What Now? Chapter 10

This is another break from the story. This will be Stacy's point of view from "How Stacy met UG Chapter 2" I plan on doing this with the other 2 chapters from that story.

I had been staring off into space once again for the pasted hour, thinking about all the things that could go wrong that night. I looked down at my phone to check the time. It was already 1:30. It was mostly my fault but i chose to blame my brother for wanting to be there that long. I stomped up to him, angrily. I then proceeded to yell at him. After shouting at him, i finally just began to head home while he followed behind.

My grandma was waiting at my parents house for me. She decided to stay while i was gone to talk to my mom. So i had to go inside. Thankfully, my dad was at work. I greeted my mom and gave her a hug before my grandma and i left. On our way home, i explained to my grandma what happend at the skate park. She was nervous about me going with some boy i just met but trusted that i knew what i was doing.

When we finally got home, i rushed inside to get ready. I quickly left as soon as possible, and got to the ice cream parlor at 4:27. So i decided to play on my phone till Pizza Steve got there. Three minutes later, i heard a large vehicle drive up and stop infront of me. I didn't think anything of it until i heard a familiar voice greet me. I looked up to see not only Pizza Steve, but Uncle Grandpa.. aswell. I informed him that i didn't think Uncle Grandpa would be there. I was honestly hoping for time with just Pizza Steve. Don't get me wrong, Uncle Grandpa seemed like a very sweet man but i wanted to get to know Pizza Steve better for the time being. He apologized for bringing him along but i assured him that it was no big deal.

Uncle Grandpa seemed excited about tagging along with us. We went inside and got in line to order. As Uncle Grandpa ordered, Pizza Steve asked me what my favorite ice cream flavor was. I was afraid he'd think bubblegum was a gross flavor, for whatever reason but i told him it was my favorite anyway. He told me his favorite was triple chocolate, which sounded amazing. And to my surprise he said bubblegum was one of his most favorite flavors! I blushed as i exclaimed how triple chocolate sounded really good, but i stuck with bubblegum. We ordered, got our ice cream, then went outside to sit on a bench.

It was quite as we were enjoying our ice cream. Me, being the idiot that i am, decided to start a conversation. I mentioned how the breeze felt really good, then let out a nervous giggle. Then Pizza Steve held his cone up to my face encouraging that i have a lick. I tried some of it, and it was some of the best ice cream i have ever had in my life! He asked what i thought about it. I played it cool, and said that it was really good, and that i'd have to get it next time. On the outside it looked like i kinda enjoyed it but on the inside i was super excited and immedatly knew that bubblegum was no longer my favorite, and that i would be getting triple chocolate the next time. And the time after that, and the time after that, and so on.

We finished our ice cream then got off the bench to say our goodbyes. I thanked Pizza Steve for inviting me out that night. He insisted it was no problem and even asked to hang out again sometime! Yes! I didn't look like an complete idiot and make him never want to see me again! My face lit up as i exclaimed that i would love to. Then Uncle Grandpa suggested i visit their RV tomorrow. Pizza Steve said it was a good idea and added that he'd give me a tour. Once again i played it cool and agreed to it. Uncle Grandpa told me i could stop by any time after 2pm. I smiled, as Pizza Steve told me he'd see me tomorrow and walked away with Uncle Grandpa. I shouted bye as i too began to walk home.


	12. March 2018

What Now? Chapter 11

It was finally March. The rest of February flew by smoothly. Stacy was getting sick of the cold weather and just wanted it to be warmer outside. On March 3rd it was pretty warm outside. So Pizza Steve & Stacy rode Pizza Steve's speed cycle to the park. _"It's so nice outside!"_ Stacy exclaimed as her hair blew in the wind.

They rode around the park for a little while. They started to get bored of the park and decided to ride around town. Pizza Steve & Stacy stopped by the ice cream shop and picked up some gelato. Pizza Steve didn't want any gelato to drip on his speed cycle so he parked it next to a bench and they sat on the bench while they ate their gelato. Once they finished, Stacy wanted to stop by her friend Molly's doll shop. _"Hey Cheesy, do you mind if we stop at my friend's doll shop?" "Doll shop?" "Yeah, she makes some of my clothes." "I guess we could."_

Pizza Steve took her to the shop. They walked in, Stacy walked up to her friend who was at her desk and Pizza Steve looked around. _"Hey Stacy! What brings you in today?" "I need some spring clothes." "Simple dresses, t-shirts, and jeans.. right?" "You know it!" "Let me go grab my catalog."_ She walked away as Pizza Steve walked up to Stacy. _"You done yet? This is boring." "No, she is going to grab her catalog so I can show her what kind of clothes I like." "How do you know this lady?" "She's my friend's cousin."_ Then she came back. _"Ok Stacy, here's the book. Just look through it and tell me what you're into." "Alright!"_

Stacy and Molly spent about thirty minutes looking at clothes and talking. _"Stacy, can we go yet? we've been here for an hour! I wanted to take you to the arcade!" "Alright, alright! We'll go! Thank you so much for your help, here's $40 for now. I'll bring about 20 more when I pick up the clothes." "You don't have to do that! $20 should be good for it all!" "No way, I owe you more than that!"_ Pizza Steve got annoyed. He snatched $20 from Stacy's hand and threw it on the desk. _"Thank you for helping her but we have to leave!"_ He grabbed her arm and they hopped down from the desk and left.

They got on the speed cycle and headed off to the arcade. They hung out at the arcade for about two hours. Once they got bored, and ran out of coins, they went back home. Uncle Grandpa was sitting on the couch when they walked in. _"Oh hey! Where have you two been?"_ He asked. _"Just out and about."_ Stacy replied. Then Pizza Steve and Stacy headed off to Stacy's room to hang out. They played video games, listened to music, watched TV, and did so many other things late into the night.

The next morning, Stacy had to work. She got up, showered, and left before Pizza Steve even woke up. When he woke up and realized she wasn't there, he called her. _"Hey, I'm working right now. What's up?" "Oh, when I woke up you weren't here, so I called you." "Oh. Well, I'm at work I have to go I'll be home this afternoon."_ Then Stacy hung up. Pizza Steve sat around the RV all day waiting for Stacy to get home that afternoon. When she finally got home, they all went out for lunch at the foodcourt in the mall. Then, after they ate, they did some shopping. It was 8pm before they left the mall, so they ended up eating at the mall again before leaving.

Back at home, Stacy was getting ready for bed. She took a long, warm bath. It was dark, the only thing lighting up the room was a few candles she had lit. Stacy relaxed in the bath tub with good smelling candles, up beat music, and some chocolate she bought at a candy store at the mall earlier. She had been in the bath for about 20 minutes before she heard her bedroom door open. She jumped out of the bath, raced over to the light switch to turn it on, grabbed a towel, and ran out of her bathroom to see who had entered her room. _"Uh, it's just you."_ She said as she came to an immediate stop when she saw Pizza Steve.

 _"Yeah, whatch doing?" "Well.. I_ _ **was**_ _taking a relaxing bath before you came in." "Cool."_ There was a silent pause. _"What do you need?"_ She asked. _"Oh nothing."_ Stacy sighed as she walked into her walk in closet and into her bathroom. After a minute, Pizza Steve went in. When he walked into the bathroom she had already turned the light back off, re-lit the candles, and got back in the tub. Pizza Steve switched the lights on. _"Do you mind?"_ She asked, irritated. _"What? I can't sit in here with my GF?" "Can I not have a little bit of time to myself?" "Do you not want me around?" "No it's not tha-"_ Then suddenly, Stacy's phone rang. _"Great."_ she said, in a very fumed tone.

She answered, it was her cousin, Monique. _"Hello?"_ Stacy answered, in an obviously annoyed tone. _"Heyy... We haven't talked in a while. I got your letter." "Monique?! Yeah it has! You did! Great!" "Yeah, I was too lazy to write a letter so I thought maybe you had a minute to talk?" "Yeah, of course!"_ Stacy shooed Pizza Steve away so she could talk to Monique for a bit. _"So, I have a few qustions."_ Monique started. _"Go ahead!" "Ok, first, I did hear about grandma. I cried when I got the call. So you have Cali?" "Yeah." "Cool, you mentioned something about having new friends and... living in their RV?" "Yep! We travel around the world helping people. My friend, Uncle Grandpa, is everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa. I'm dating his friend, Pizza Steve." "Sounds interesting. So, you want me to come visit?" "Yes! That would be awesome!"_

 _"I have a week off of work in April, how about I come by then? If it's ok with your friends." "OMG! Really!? That would totally be ok! I'll go tell Uncle G about it right now!" "Ok! Sounds great. Talk to you later!" "Bye!"_ Stacy hung up the phone. She got out of the bath, and raced out of her bathroom. When she pulled the bathroom door open, Pizza Steve was outside the door. He had been listening the whole time, and heard everything Stacy said. _"What are you going to ask Uncle G about?" "My cousin wants to come visit!" "Cool." "Yeah, I'm going to talk to Uncle G about it."_ Stacy walked out of her room, with Pizza Steve following behind.

When they walked into the living room Uncle Grandpa was on the couch, watching TV. _"Hey, Uncle Grandpa. My cousin wants to come visit for a week sometime in April. Can she come over and stay? She'll stay in my room. She's super nice and not annoying and-" "Of course she can!" "Awesome! Thanks Uncle G!"_ Stacy ran back to her room. Since it was 9pm, she got in bed. Pizza Steve gave her a goodnight kiss then left to go to bed as well.

Stacy woke up early the next morning. She was ecstatic about her cousin coming next month. Monique would be the first person from Stacy's family that her friends were meeting, not counting her parents. They haven't even met Stacy's brother yet, aside from the time they saw him at the skate park. But they didn't go up to him. Stacy called Monique to let her know that Uncle Grandpa was ok with her visiting. She gave her their address and then they talked for a bit. Stacy had a college class soon after they talked, so she took a quick shower, put on some comfy clothes, and got into her class.

After Stacy's class, she had an hour before she had to leave for work. She hung around the RV, exploring some fun rooms, until she had to leave. It was an tolerably cool day outside, so Stacy convinced Pizza Steve to take her to work on his speed cycle. She had to work until 9pm. Knowing earlier that it would be dark outside, Stacy brought a flashlight to work so she could walk home. It had gotten colder outside by 9pm. Stacy froze all the way, bringing a jacket didn't even cross her mind.

When she had finally arrived home, she took a quick warm shower, to warm herself back up. When Stacy got out she got into cozy pajamas. Stacy then went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. As she entered her room, she turned the light off. Afterward, she hopped into bed and enjoyed her popcorn as she watched TV until she fell asleep.

The next couple weeks went on as usual. Stacy worked and did her college classes about everyday. Her and her friends hung out everyday. The last Monday of March was a little different. Stacy woke up sick. She called off work but still did her college class. Uncle Grandpa made her some soup and checked on her every once in a while. Later in the day, Stacy decided to take a warm bath. While in her warm bath, Pizza Steve sat in the bathroom with her to keep her company. They talked and listened to music until Stacy got out of the tub. Stacy was resting in bed later that evening when her mom called. _"Hello?"_ She answered sounding very ill. _"Oh, wow. Are you sick? You sound horrible!" "Yes, I am. What do you need?" "Well, I've been this off because I can't bring myself to do it but, I need to go through your grandma's stuff. So I was wondering if you could help me." "Sure. What day?" "Wednesday." "Ok, see you then."_ Stacy hung up the phone and went back to resting.

When Wednesday finally came, Stacy and Pizza Steve rode over to Stacy's grandma's house on Pizza Steve's speed cycle. Diane was already there and had already started going through boxes, so Stacy and Pizza Steve walked inside. They found Stacy's mom in a bedroom going through a box. Diane looked up when they came in the room. _"Oh, hello sweetheart." "Hey. I hope you don't mind, Pizza Steve wanted to tag along." "That's fine." "So, what should we do?" "There is some boxes of your stuff in your old room, you can go through them." "Ok."_

They headed to Stacy's old room and started to go through boxes. They were going through some boxes when Pizza Steve found a worn out pink rabbit stuffed animal. It was Stacy's, but she was too embarrassed to admit it. _"Hey, Stacy?" "Yeah?"_ She answered, looking up from the box she was going through. _"Is this yours?"_ He asked holding up the pink rabbit. _"No, it's my mom's"_ It was actually Stacy's rabbit from when she was younger, she named it Bunny and carried around everywhere.

They went through boxes for hours. They all finally got tired and left for the day around 7pm. When Pizza Steve and Stacy got home, dinner was ready, so they joined their friends and told them about their day. Afterwards, it had been a while since Pizza Steve and Stacy canoodle and such so they ran off to Stacy's room for some private time.


	13. April 2018

What Now? Chapter 12

The beginning of April started off kind of stressful. April 1st was Easter, April Fools Day, _**And**_ Uncle Grandpa's birthday. Easter morning, everyone woke up to an Easter basket. They also woke up before Uncle Grandpa. When Uncle Grandpa woke up, there was a surprise waiting for him in the living room. He walked into the room and there was a giant Easter basket filled with gifts and candy.

 _"Happy Birthday!"_ They all shouted. Uncle Grandpa's face beamed with joy. _"Awww, you guys are the best!"_ He exclaimed, giving them all a big group hug. Mr. Gus helped him take the basket into his room, Pizza Steve and Stacy sat together on the couch, eating some of the candy from their baskets. Then Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa came back out into the living room and went into the kitchen to start making Easter dinner. Pizza Steve and Stacy hopped off the couch and followed them into the kitchen.

They hopped up onto the table. Pizza Steve got on his phone while Stacy hopped over to the counter. _"Can I help cook? Please! Pretty pretty pretty please!" "Sorry Stacy, It's not safe. We don't want you to get hurt."_ Mr. Gus told her. _"Aw, come on! Can I at least set the table?" "I don't think that's a good idea. Remember last time?..."_ Uncle Grandpa said. _"Oh, yeah."_ Stacy groaned. _"That was one time! I broke one plate, and almost got crushed.. but I won't let it happen this time! I swear!" "No, Anastasia."_ Mr. Gus said firmly. Stacy hopped back over to the table with Pizza Steve.

She sat on the edge of the table, pouting with her arms crossed. _"Everything alright?"_ Pizza Steve asked as he walked up behind her. _"It's not fair that I can't help cook because they think I'm too little. I'm pretty sure I'm capable of being close to the stove without walking onto it." "Well, at least we don't have to cook, they cook it and we just eat it." "But I want to cook! My grandma let me help cook all the time!" "The kitchen in the RV is bigger than the one at your grandma's house."_ Stacy didn't respond. She was pissed. Stacy jumped off the table and stomped to her room.

After about an hour later, Uncle Grandpa came in to check on Stacy. He knocked on her door, and she opened it. _"You doing ok? You disappeared and we haven't seen you in a while." "Everything's fine."_ She grumbled. _"Doesn't sound like it."_ Uncle Grandpa walked over to her bed and sat down. _"I know you wanted to help cook, but we're just worried that you'll get hurt." "I know." "Dinner's almost ready."_ Uncle Grandpa said as he gave her a hug and left to go back to the kitchen.

15 minutes later, Stacy came out to eat. She joined her friends at the table. They ate dinner, and had some birthday cake then Stacy headed back to her room for the night. She walked into her room, slowly closed the door, then locked it. Stacy grabbed her phone, turned the lights off in her room and headed to the bathroom for some alone time. She soaked in the tub while eating some gelato, and listening to music. Once she was done in the bath, she put on some cozy pajamas and watched TV until she fell asleep.

Before they knew it, the second week of April had finally arrived. It was the 9th and Stacy's cousin was to arrive later that afternoon. Stacy couldn't contain her excitement. To some, seeing your cousin wasn't a big deal but to Stacy it was huge. She hasn't seen her in 7 years. She spent the whole morning making everything perfect.

Stacy waited by the door for Monique to show up. She stood there quietly with a big smile on her face. Her friends watched as she stood by the door waiting eagerly. Then, there was a knock on the door. Stacy was supposed to wait for Uncle Grandpa to come open the door, since she couldn't reach, but she was so excited she ran out the little pizza door. She hugged Monique tightly, causing her to drop her bags. _"I can't believe it! You're finally here!"_ Stacy exclaimed. Uncle Grandpa opened the door and they went inside.

Stacy introduced Monique to everyone. After talking and introducing, Stacy and Monique went to Stacy's room. Pizza Steve went with them, but just hung out on Stacy's bed while Stacy and Monique talked some more. They spent hours talking in Stacy's room. They even forgot to eat lunch. Around 5pm, they finally stopped talking. Monique's stuff hadn't been unpacked yet so Stacy helped her unpack.

When Monique had all her stuff put away, Her and Stacy watched movies late into the night. The next morning, Uncle Grandpa had to go help some kids. Stacy called off work so her and Monique could tag along. Pizza Steve, Stacy, and Monique went along with Uncle Grandpa for the day. After helping about 3 kids so far, They ran into a child who needed help setting up a swimming pool. Uncle Grandpa helped him inflat the pool while Pizza Steve, Stacy, and Monique grabbed a hose.

Once the pool was inflated, Stacy and Monique held onto the hose while Pizza Steve turned the water on. Monique decided to get in the pool to hold the hose inside. It wasn't a very good idea because she had planned to get out when the water got too high but she waited too long and didn't know how to get out. Uncle Grandpa and the kid were busy inflating floaties in another spot in the yard, and didn't notice. Pizza Steve and Stacy pulled themselves up onto the side of the pool and tried to pull her out. As the pool filled, Monique got closer to the top. Pizza Steve grabbed one hand and Stacy grabbed the other. They managed to pull her out before the water got really high.

They sat in the grass to catch their breath. _"Oh my gosh, my life flashed before my eyes! I actually thought I could've died." "Have you ever been swimming before?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Not... really. I've never been good at swimming." "That's alright, at least you're ok."_ Stacy insisted.

Uncle Grandpa finished helping with the pool, then they went home for the day. When they got home, Monique went into Stacy's bathroom to dry her hair. That night, Tiger invited Stacy and Monique into her room for a girls sleepover. While they were hanging out, they got into a deep conversation about Stacy dating Pizza Steve.

 _"So, when did you start liking him?"_ Monique asked. _"I know it's cliche but, ever since I laid eyes on him. I never did believe in love at first sight until it happened." "How did he feel?" "I don't know, he hasn't told me." "Have you thought about having kids?" "Um.. I don't know, have you, Monique?"_ She joked. _"Alright, I know I've been married for 7 years but I'm still not ready. But seriously, have you thought about rather Pizza Steve is_ _the_ _one?" "Maybe... I mean, Pizza Steve and I have actually had sex before..." "What!? Already?" "Yes." "When?" "Valentine's Day.." "Figures.."_

They all slept in Tiger's room that night. Stacy woke up early the next morning to do her college class then go to work. While Stacy was at work, Monique decided to stay in Stacy's room until she got back. She was too shy to leave Stacy's room and risk seeing the gang in the RV. Not because she didn't like them or anything, just because she hadn't known them for very long yet and was still getting comfortable.

It was around 2pm. Stacy still wasn't home yet, but Pizza Steve came in to say hi to Monique. He knocked on the door and went in. _"Hey."_ He greeted, walking in. _"Oh, hey. Stacy isn't here right now." "I know, I came in to say hi. You sure you want to stay in here all day? Uncle G is making some hotdogs for lunch." "Nah, I'm ok." "Alright, suit yourself!"_ Pizza Steve then started to walk out of the room before monique stopped him. _"Hey! Um.. can I talk to you?" "I guess, what do you want?" "Um.. how do you feel about Stacy?" "I love her." "Yeah but like, how do you know? When did you know?" "What's with the personal questions?" "Oh, it's nothing personal, I'm just curious." "I don't know, I just love her." "Why?" "Because..?" "That's not a very good answer coming from a boyfriend." "Why is it any of your business?"_ Pizza Steve started to get nervous. He knows he loves Stacy but he doesn't like personal questions about his life.

 _"Just wondering because it's my cousin." "Well it's my girlfriend!"_ Pizza Steve shouted then stomped out of the room. A couple hours passed before Stacy got home. When she walked in the door, Pizza Steve convinced her to sit on the couch with him and watch TV. While they were sitting, Monique came out into the living room. _"Oh, hey Monique. How was your day?" "It was pretty good, I just did some stuff on my computer." "Cool, want to watch TV with me and Pizza Steve?" "Sure."_

Wednesday, the 11th, Stacy and Monique went out and about all day spending the day together. The longer they were gone, the more mad Pizza Steve got. They were gone all day, so Pizza Steve was furious. When they got home that evening, Stacy couldn't find Pizza Steve any where. Once she did find him, he was hiding away in the attic. _Hey, what are you doing up here?"_ She asked. _"Go away." "Woah, what's wrong with you?"_ Pizza Steve got up and stomped out of the attic.

Stacy followed him to the couch. _"Could you not follow me?" "Could you tell me what's wrong?" "Why did you leave me all day and hang out with Monique!?"_ There was a pause before Stacy finally spoke. _"You're so cute when you're jealous." "Whatever."_ Pizza Steve huffed as he walked away.

A couple hours later, Stacy found Pizza Steve in his room. She lifted the pizza box lid and peeked in. _"Can I come in?"_ Pizza Steve didn't answer so she just went in. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. They dropped to the floor and she hugged him tighter. _"Let go!"_ He demanded as she squeezed him. _"Stop being mad at me!" "Why should I?" "Because I didn't do anything wrong!"_ She let go of him and he stood up. _"I know you're upset about me not being around, but you're so clingly. I was gone for a few hours and you're pissed at me?" "You could've at least told me.." "Ok.. next time I plan on leaving the RV without you, I'll tell you, deal?"_ She giggled, as Pizza Steve grabbed her hands and spun her around.

Twirling around turned into tickling and tickling turned into cuddling. They cuddled on Pizza Steve's pizza bed and talked about life. _"I love you."_ Pizza Steve said softly. Stacy's eyes started to water, she knew Pizza Steve loved her, but it's not something he'd admit too easily. They ended up falling asleep in Pizza Steve's bed. It was getting late, and Monique was wondering why Stacy hadn't come back to her room yet.

She went out of Stacy's room to look for her. She found Stacy in Pizza Steve's room, sound asleep next to Pizza Steve who was also asleep. Monique let them sleep and just went back to Stacy's room for the night. The next morning, Stacy woke up in Pizza Steve's bed. She panicked when she realized she never went back to her room like she told Monique she would. She raced to her room, not evening realizing Pizza Steve wasn't next to her when she woke up. She ran into her room, but Monique wasn't anywhere in her room. Confused, she went into the living room. To her surprise, Monique was eating breakfast with her friends.

 _"Goodmorning Stacy."_ Uncle G greeted as Stacy came to a stop when she saw Monique. _"We made eggs for breakfast, would you like some?"_ He continued. _"Look at you!"_ She exclaimed. _"You went from being shy around my friends to eating breakfast with them without me in 3 days!" "Yeah, you have some really awesome friends!"_ She laughed. _"Yep! The best ones possible!"_ Stacy joined her friends and had some breakfast.

After they ate, Mr. Gus drove the RV to they park and they spent the day there. Later that evening, Uncle Grandpa walked to Burger Queen to get them some dinner. After they ate dinner, they all did their own thing. Mr. Gus was reading on a bench, Uncle Grandpa and GRFT played frisbee, Monique was on the bench next to Mr. Gus and texting her husband, and Stacy & Pizza Steve were no where to be found. Monique looked up from her phone and noticed that Pizza Steve and Stacy weren't around.

She hopped off the bench and walked around for a minute to find them. When she found them, they were sitting on a small hill watching the sunset. They were holding hands and just enjoying some alone time together. Monique walked away and let them be, but about 10 minutes later she came back. She walked up behind them. _"Hey."_ Pizza Steve and Stacy looked back at the same time. _"Uncle Grandpa wanted me to come get you because it's time to leave." "Oh, ok."_ Pizza Steve and Stacy stood up and they all went back to the RV. Monique took a shower in Stacy's bathroom. Once she was done, Stacy took a bath. While Stacy was in her bath, Monique watched some TV.

Stacy and Monique stayed up late on their phones and would small talk a little bit. Stacy laid in her bed, and Monique was on her air mattress, in pitch black. The only lights they had were coming from their phones. It was 4am when they got the munchies. They snuck into the kitchen, quietly. Monique looked in the fridge, and Stacy looked in the cabinets. Stacy found a couple snack cakes, and Monique found string cheese. They rushed back to Stacy's room without waking anyone up. The two of them ate their snacks then fell asleep.

Friday morning and afternoon flew by smoothly, since Stacy was at work all day. That night, Pizza Steve, Stacy, and Monique stayed up late watching scary movies. Stacy didn't have any classes and didn't have to work over the weekend, so they started their weekend with scary movies. Pizza Steve was curled up next to Stacy in her bed, and they were all eating popcorn. Suddenly, there was a jumpscare in the movie, and Pizza Steve jumped, flinging the popcorn all over Stacy's bed. _"Pizza Steve!"_ She exclaimed. Monique got up, and turned the bedroom light on.

They began cleaning the popcorn up, piece by piece. Once it was all cleaned up, Monique went to get other snacks. Since it was late, Monique couldn't make any more popcorn in the microwave, she didn't want to wake anyone up. So she grabbed some chips, ice cream, and cookies. While Monique was in the kitchen, Stacy turned the lights off and hopped back into bed with Pizza Steve.

A few minutes later, Monique came back with the snacks. They continued to watch the movies until late into the night. When it was time to go to sleep, Pizza Steve was too afraid to. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that. He made up so many excuses, such as, wanting to watch more movies, and wanting to stay up longer to play some board games, and many more. Stacy finally got annoyed. _"Pizza Steve! I'm not staying up any longer! I'm tired! Monique's tired! Why don't you want to go to bed?" "Because! We should spend time with your cousin!" "She's leaving Tuesday, we've got plenty of time."_ Stacy looked at Pizza Steve for a minute. _"You're scared, aren't you?" "No!"_ Stacy pulled Pizza Steve close, and tucked him in next to her.

The next morning, they all woke up late. They were very sluggish all day. Stacy and Pizza Steve laid around in Stacy's bed and Monique played with Stacy's duck, Cali. It wasn't until lunch time when they got out of bed, when Uncle Grandpa came in demanding they eat lunch. Since they didn't eat breakfast. Once they finally had some food, they were feeling more awake. Pizza Steve and Stacy went out into the front yard to sit. They sat down in the grass, then Pizza Steve tackled Stacy and started tickling her. _"Pizza Steve! Stop it!"_ She demanded through her giggling. He finally stopped and laid in the grass, catching her breath.

After about an hour, they went inside. As the two of them walked back to Stacy's room, Pizza Steve was feeling flirty. He grabbed Stacy's hand and tugged as he said _"We should go to my room, for some_ _ **alone**_ _time.." "I don't know, Pizza Steve. Don't you think it's a little rude to leave Monique in my room while we.. ya know." "I'm sure she'll be fine, come on." "Ugh, fine."_ They went into Pizza Steve's room, and were in there for about an hour. They headed back to Stacy's room.

 _"Hey, Monique." "Hey, where were you?" "Oh.. um, Pizza Steve wanted to hang out in his room for a moment." "...o-_ _ **oh**_ _...oh yeah, ok I get it. Yeah, ok. That's fine." "Yeah.."_ Stacy scratched the back of her crust as she blushed. _"So, Stacy, I was thinking instead of staying up late watching movies, we play some video games." "That sounds fun! What do you think, Pizza Steve? Rather play video games?" "Yeah, sounds cool." "Great!"_

That night, Stacy and Monique gathered some snacks as Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa went to bed. They grabbed their snacks, and went back to Stacy's room. When they walked in, Pizza Steve was putting in a game. Luckily, they had exactly three controllers. Uncle Grandpa likes to play video games with them sometimes, so they have three. They started playing and eating their snacks. Before they knew it, it was already 2am, but they weren't tired yet.

At 4am, Monique was getting sleepy. So she stopped playing and went to sleep. Pizza Steve and Stacy sat close together as they continued the game. They were so invested that they weren't even talking. Until Pizza Steve won the game. _"HA yes! I beat you!"_ He shouted, waking up Monique... and also.. Mr. Gus. _"What are ya'll doing in here?"_ He said in a weary tone as he rubbed his eyes. _"Sorry Mr. Gus! We're were just playing some video games, didn't mean to wake you!"_ Stacy apologized. Mr. Gus looked up at the clock hanging on Stacy's wall _"Have you guys been to sleep yet?"_ He asked. _"No..." "You two need to turn off the game and go to sleep."_ Mr. Gus turned and walked out of the room, turning the light back off as he left.

Stacy was going to turn off the game but Pizza Steve stopped her. _"What are you doing? Mr. Gus told us to turn it off." "How many times have I told you, Mr. Gus isn't the boss of us." "Yeah.. I guess, but we should just listen." "No, we don't need to."_ Pizza Steve started to play the game again. Stacy hesitated at first, but she continued as well.

They finally got tired at about 7am. Pizza Steve and Stacy hopped into Stacy's bed after turning the game off. But about ten minutes later, they could hear Uncle Grandpa wake up and head to the living room. Shorty after, probably about twenty minutes since Uncle Grandpa got up, he came in to wake up all three tuckered out slices of pizzas. _"Goodmorning! Time to rise and shine!"_ He exclaimed. They all groaned. _"We just went to bed, Uncle G!"_ Stacy whimpered. _"It may seem like it, but it's time to get up!" "No, seriously, we stayed up all night." "We just got into bed."_ Pizza Steve added. _"I've only gotten three hours so far."_ Monique said, as she started to wake up and hear the conversation.

 _"You shouldn't stay up late, sleep is important!" "Sorry Uncle G."_ Stacy apologized. _"I'll let you sleep for a few hours, but don't do this again."_ Uncle Grandpa added before leaving the room. They all went back to sleep. Monique woke up an hour before Pizza Steve and Stacy did, only because she had already gotten a few more hours before them. Monique got out of bed around 9am. Pizza Steve and Stacy didn't get up until 12pm. Although all three of them had gotten a total of five hours of sleep, they were extremely exhausted. Monique was outside reading by a tree when Pizza Steve and Stacy stumbled out into the kitchen.

 _"Well, look whose finally awake!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. Stacy looked over at the clock as they hopped up to the kitchen table. _"We only got five hours?" "If you two would have turned off the game when I told you to, you would have eight hours by now."_ Mr. Gus replied. Uncle Grandpa placed a couple bowls of cereal in front of Pizza Steve and Stacy. _"Does anyone know where Monique is?"_ Stacy asked as she was eating her cereal. Mr. Gus pointed out the window in the kitchen. Stacy jumped up into the window and saw Monique sitting outside, quietly reading.

Stacy finished her cereal and went outside. Monique looked up as Stacy was walking towards her. _"Finally awake?" "Not really." "What time did you wake up?" "Twelve, you?" "Nine. So we both got five hours." "It doesn't feel like it."_ Monique went back to reading as Stacy sat down next to her. _"It's such a nice day outside. I'm probably going to sit and read all day." "That's so like you to do."_ Stacy laughed. _"I might go hang out with my mom today, wanna come?" "Sure! I haven't seen your mom since the last time I saw you." "Omg, obviously."_ They both laughed, then they sat quietly for a minute.

Stacy called her mom and they decided to meet up at the park. Stacy ran inside real quick to tell Uncle Grandpa that they were going to leave. They met Stacy's mom at their local coffee shop. Since it was a nice day, they sat outside and started to catch up. _"How is your husband?"_ Stacy's mom asked Monique. _"He's doing good." "Have you though about having kids yet?" "Not yet."_ They talked for a couple hours before Stacy and Monique headed back to the RV.

Later that night, they decided to take it easy and just watch movies all night and try to stay up. Pizza Steve fell asleep around 1am. Stacy fell asleep around 3am. Monique was able to stay up the longest, she didn't, and couldn't, fall asleep until 5am. Monique was actually trying to fall asleep the whole time. She loved being at the RV and loved being with Stacy but alas she was starting to feel home sick. This was the longest and furthest she's ever been away from home. She wasn't going to tell anyone about it, she didn't want them to feel guilty.

Monique only got two hours of sleep. She woke up at 7am. Since Pizza Steve and Stacy were finally well rested, they woke up before Monique and were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Monique woke up. Monique decided to take a long, warm shower, since she was still feeling sad and missing her husband. Pizza Steve and Stacy finished their breakfast before Monique was out of the shower. _"Where's Monique?"_ Pizza Steve asked, walking into Stacy's room and noticing Monique wasn't where she was when they left. _"I hear the shower running so she must be in there."_

Stacy and Pizza Steve sat in Stacy's room for a little bit, just hanging out and such. Thirty minutes had passed and Monique was still in the shower. Stacy started to get concerned. _"Monique? You doing ok?"_ She asked, knocking on the bathroom door. _"Oh. Uh... yeah, doing fine!"_ Just then, the shower turned off and Monique was out of the bathroom within five minutes. _"Let's hope you're actually clean concidering how long you were in there."_ Stacy joked. _"Huh, yeah."_

They all did their usual hanging around the RV like they would do most any day. When it was finally time to go to sleep that night, they decided to actually stay up late since it was the last night they were able to do so because of Monique leaving early Tuesday morning. They watched TV as they played board games for a few hours before deciding to play some truth or dare. They kept their truth questions not so personal, and their dares easy. The three little slices fell asleep at 4am.

The next day, Stacy and Monique chose to sit outside and just enjoy each other's company before Monique left and not knowing when she'd be back. Uncle Grandpa even brought their meals out to them so they wouldn't have to be interrupted. They were having such a good day until they got to their final hours before bed. They were both silent for a moment when suddenly, Stacy's eyes began to water and she started to sob quietly. _"Please don't be sad."_ Monique begged. _"I'm sorry."_ Stacy began as she wiped her tears. _"I'm just.. going to miss you. I don't know when I'll see you again. It could be seven years again or longer!"_ She covered her eyes with her hands before sobbing harder. Monique soon started to cry as well.

They hugged each other as they slowly started to calm down. _"Next time I'm able to get off work I'll come visit."_ Monique promised. _"What if that's years from now?" "It won't be, trust me."_ Monique checked the time on her phone. _"I guess I should go inside and get to packing, since we'll have to be in bed soon." "Ok."_ They stood up and headed towards the door of the RV. Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa were in the kitchen and had been talking about Stacy and Monique. The three of them watched quietly as Stacy and Monique entered the RV and began to go to Stacy's room.

Monique got her suit case out and started packing. Stacy sat on her bed next to the suit case and watched Monique pack. Stacy sniffled the whole time because of her runny nose she caused by crying. Once the packing was done, they got into bed. At 5am, Monique got up to leave. Stacy woke up to say her goodbyes, and Mr. Gus drove the RV to the airport. They all said goodbye to Monique, except for Pizza Steve, he was asleep the whole time.

They waited until Monique had to get on her plane before they left. Stacy got back in bed and didn't wake up again until 10am. When she woke up, Pizza Steve was in her bed next to her, waiting for her to wake up. _"Hey."_ He said as Stacy sat up and rubbed her eyes. _"Hey, sleepyhead." "Why are you calling me the sleepy one?" "We were all awake when Monique left, except for you." "I was tired."_ Still feeling sad, Stacy cuddled with Pizza Steve to make herself feel better.

Within minutes, Stacy got hungry. She went into the kitchen to make some toast. Stacy sat at the table and ate the toast she had made, but then she had to shower and get dressed because she had to work that afternoon. She had to be at work at 2pm, and wouldn't get home until 6pm. Since she missed dinner, she bought a slice of pie from work and ate it while taking a bath. When she got out of the bath, she lit a candle and got into cozy pajamas.

It was getting late, and Stacy was getting sleepy. Then suddenly, there was a knock on her door. It was Pizza Steve coming in for his goodnight kiss. He came in, planning on getting a kiss then leaving, but he ended up getting into Stacy's bed. They canoodled for a bit, before Stacy made him leave so she could get some sleep since she had a college class early the next morning.

In the middle of the night, Stacy woke up sick. She flew out of bed, raced to the bathroom, and started vomiting. Since Tiger's room was next to Stacy's, she heard Stacy throwing up and came in to check on her. _"*ROAR*"_ Stacy cleaned her face and came out of the bathroom. _"Oh, hey Tiger. Did I wake you up?" "*ROAR*" "Sorry about that, I'm sick."_ Tiger leaned down and nudged Stacy, encouraging her to hop on. Stacy climbed on slowly, and Tiger flew to the kitchen. Stacy hopped off Tiger and onto the counter.

She got into the cabinet and grabbed some medicine. She hesitated before downing the medicine as quickly as possible. Tiger took Stacy back to her room, then went back to her own. Stacy tried really hard to fall asleep. Being sick drained all of her energy but her stomach hurt too much to be able to sleep. She started to get chills so she wrapped herself up in her blanket then ripped it off not too long after when her fever broke causing her to be hot. She got out of bed, walked over to the window, and opened it. Stacy's nostrils were congested and she had a terrible cough. She sat in bed and watched TV, hoping she'd end up falling back asleep.

Stacy had finally calmed down before racing out of bed and to the bathroom to throw up again. When she stopped vomiting, she broke down and started crying. She hated being sick, it was always too stressful for her. She was going to put up with being sick and wasn't going to bother her friends, but she had already accidentally woken up Tiger. So she got up and went to Uncle Grandpa's room. Choking back tears, she went into his room. _"Uncle G, I'm sick."_ She said, waking him up. _"Oh, you poor thing!"_ Tears started running down her bright red face. _"I hate this."_ Uncle Grandpa lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He fondled her hair, trying to get her to calm down. She was hysterical.

 _"Have you taken any medicine?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"Yes, but I still feel awful. I had chills, then my fever broke so I got hot. I vomited twice now. I can't breath through my nostrils, and I can't stop coughing. All I want to do is sleep!" "That's terrible. I wish there was something I could do."_ Uncle Grandpa looked over at a clock to see that it was 2am. _"I guess I could make you some soup." "Nah, I'll be fine." "I really think you should have some soup." "Fine."_

Uncle Grandpa sent Stacy back to bed, then went into the kitchen to make her a bowl of soup. Stacy was sitting up in her bed when Uncle Grandpa came in with the soup. _"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Uncle G. I feel like I'm going to vomit again, what if the soup comes right back up?" "I wouldn't worry about it."_ Uncle Grandpa sat on the edge of Stacy's bed and started to feed her the soup. Stacy eat all of the soup and started to feel a little bit better.

Soon, Stacy was able to breath through her nostrils again and managed to fall asleep. She woke up at 7am with a fever. Stacy had an hour before she had to get online for her class so she took a warm shower. When she got out, she put her hair up so it was out of her face. Stacy put some different pajamas on and was starting to feel even better.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Uncle Grandpa was cleaning up from the soup and cooking breakfast. Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus were sitting at the table. _"When did you make soup?"_ Mr. Gus asked. _"Late last night. Stacy was sick." "Stacy's sick!?"_ Pizza Steve panicked. He hopped down from the table and was going to run to Stacy's room. _"No, Pizza Steve! Let her rest!"_ Pizza Steve came to a sudden stop. _"I'll check on her and bring her breakfast."_ Uncle Grandpa insisted.

Uncle Grandpa finished cooking and went to take Stacy's breakfast to her along with some medicine. He knocked on her door. As soon as he heard a "come in" he opened the door and went in. Stacy was in her bed with her laptop. _"How are you feeling?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"I could feel better, but it's not as bad as last night." "That's good. I brought you some oatmeal." "Thanks." "I also brought you some medicine, I want you to take that before you can have the oatmeal."_ Stacy quickly gulped down the medicine. Then, Uncle Grandpa sat on the edge of her bed and fed her the oatmeal.

As Uncle Grandpa was feeding Stacy the oatmeal, her class started. He continued to feed her while she was doing her class. Stacy finished her class around the same time Uncle Grandpa was done feeding her breakfast. He took the bowl and medicine bottle to the kitchen and let Stacy rest for a few hours. Stacy was lying in bed. She was sad and missing Pizza Steve. She called him since Uncle Grandpa didn't want her out of bed. _"Hello?"_ He answered. _"Hey babe." "Oh, hey. Heard you were sick." "Yeah, I miss you." "Uncle G won't let me see you." "He won't let me out of bed, probably best though."_

 _"I should let you go, so you can get some sleep."_ Pizza Steve insisted. _"Aww.. ok. I love you." "Love you too."_ Stacy fell alseep for a few hours. She was woken up around 1pm to the sound of knocking on her door. _"What?"_ She groaned. Uncle Grandpa came in with her lunch. _"Oops, did I wake you? Sorry. I brought you more medicine and some mac & cheese for lunch." "Aw yes! Mac & cheese sounds great right about now!" _Once again, Uncle Grandpa sat on Stacy's bed to feed her.

Right before Uncle Grandpa left her room, Stacy requested he open the window for her, so he did. He left her room and let her sleep for a couple more hours. Stacy woke up a couple hours later feeling sad, she missed Pizza Steve. She called him to see what he was doing. _"Hey baby. Watcha up to?"_ She asked. _"Nothing much, just watching TV with Uncle G." "I wish I was watching TV with you.." "Ok I hope you feel better."_ Then Pizza Steve hung up. _"Hello!?"_ She yelled into the phone in shock. She got really upset, thinking Pizza Steve didn't care about her and just hung up the phone to continue watching TV.

She was mad, but too sick to be furious. Just then, there was a knock on the door. She was still mad, she cursed aloud before shouting _"What do you want!?"_ Thinking it was Uncle Grandpa. _"I wanted to come watch TV with you."_ To her surprise, it was Pizza Steve. _"*Gasp!* I thought we weren't allowed to see each other." "We're not." "How did you not get caught?" "Easy, I just walked past Uncle G." "He didn't ask where you were going?" "Nope" "Well hop up here and cuddle with me!"_ He went up into her bed and they cuddled for a bit.

When it was time for dinner, Pizza Steve was able to run out of Stacy's room before Uncle Grandpa came in with her dinner and medicine. _"How_ _are you feeling?" "Much better!" "That's great!" "But I still feel pretty sick." "Well, we're going to fix that."_ Uncle Grandpa gave Stacy her medicine and fed her some dinner. After Stacy ate, Uncle Grandpa left her alone for the night. Her and Pizza Steve texted each other back and forth.

Stacy's illness lasted for two more days before finally feeling up to going back to work. But since it was Friday she only had to work from 9am to 2pm then had the weekend off. They didn't do much over the weekend. Pizza Steve and Stacy went with Uncle Grandpa on Saturday to help some kids. Then on Sunday, Pizza Steve went to pick up her clothes from Molly. Later Sunday afternoon, they whole gang went out to help kids.

Nothing too big happened for the rest of the month. It was starting to feel like spring and Stacy was pretty excited about it. The last Friday of the month, the 28th, Pizza Steve and Stacy were hanging out in Stacy's room that evening. They were both quiet, doing their own thing and just enjoying each other's company. _"Hey, so uh... do you want to go on a date on Sunday night?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Oooh, we've never really been on a romantic date before! That sounds pretty nice, what did you have in mind?" "I don't know... maybe the movies?" "Hm.. maybe. How about we go get some ice cream?" "That's what we always do." "Then... how about... we... wow. We pretty much go on dates all the time!" "No we don't!" "Think about it! We go out and get ice cream, we go to the arcade, go to the park to ride skateboards. The only thing we don't do often is go to the movies, so might as well go do that."_

When the time came on Sunday, Stacy was dressed in a very cute red and black 60s outfit. She waited for Pizza Steve to be ready in the living room. _"Oh,w-wow! You look good!"_ He nervously exclaimed, with his face turning a light pink. Stacy blushed, more than Pizza Steve, then hopped off the couch. _"Ready to go?" "Yeah."_ They headed out and walked to the movie theater. A few minutes after the movie started, they got bored and weren't enjoying the movie. _"This movie is really bad."_ Pizza Steve whispered over to Stacy. _"Agreed. We could've had a more entertaining date doing stuff in bed."_ She giggled quietly. _"Then maybe we should find out how much more fun that would be... Do you want to.. get out of here?" "Definitely."_ They got up and left without bringing any attention to them or away from the movie.

When they got home, Uncle Grandpa was watching TV on the couch. _"Oh! You two are home early!" "Yeah, the movie was boring. We're going to have some alone time in Stacy's room. So, don't bother us!" "Ok! You two have fun!"_ Uncle Grandpa shouted as they ran off to Stacy's room. They ran into Stacy's room. Closing and locking the door behind them as they both went inside.

That night, Stacy slept in Pizza Steve's room for old times sake. They didn't stay up late like usual since they were very tired. Stacy had to wake up early the next morning for a college class then work later that afternoon. She woke up before Pizza Steve and went into her bathroom to shower and get dressed. While Stacy was taking a shower, Uncle Grandpa made breakfast. When Stacy was finally clean and dressed, she came out into the kitchen. Before she ate her breakfast, Stacy took breakfast to Pizza Steve who was still asleep in bed.

Pizza Steve woke up as Stacy walked in with some oatmeal. _"Hey Cheesy. I brought you some breakfast." "I'm hungry but I don't want to move."_ Pizza Steve groaned. _"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to feed you myself."_ They were both quiet as Stacy fed Pizza Steve. A few minutes later, Uncle Grandpa came in looking for them. _"There you two are!" "Yep. Just feeding Pizza Steve some breakfast!" "That's sweet of you!"_ After about five more minutes, Pizza Steve and Stacy got up. Stacy went into her room for her class, and Pizza Steve went into the living room.

Once Stacy finished her class, she headed to work. She was at work until 10pm. When she got home, Pizza Steve was asleep in her bed. She tucked him in and went into her bathroom to take a bubble bath. She was in the tub for thirty minutes, then she got into fluffy pajamas and climbed in bed next the Pizza Steve.


	14. May 2018

What Now? Chapter 13

The first day of May was really warm. Early that morning, Stacy had to work until 2pm. After work, Uncle Grandpa took Pizza Steve and Stacy to the park for the day. They rode skateboards, swung of the swings, and even got some ice cream from the ice cream truck. On their way home, they picked up some pizza for dinner.

That night, Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed. That morning, Stacy woke up before Pizza Steve. She was about to get up and take a shower when she noticed Pizza Steve's cheese was more runny than usual. _"Pizza Steve, wake up."_ She said, pushing on his arm. _"Stop."_ He grumbled as he slowly woke up. His voice sound raspy. _"Are you feeling alright? Your cheese is runny and you sound horrible."_ Pizza Steve started to fall back asleep. Stacy felt his crust, it was warmer than it was supposed to be.

 _"I'm pretty sure you're sick, peezy."_ She lifted him up, leaning him against her pillow, causing him to wake up. _"Uh, I feel terrible." "You poor thing."_ Stacy covered him with the blanket and went to the living room to find Uncle Grandpa. He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Stacy hadn't even showered yet. Her hair was a rat's nest and she was still in her pajamas. _"Goodmorning Stacy."_ Uncle Grandpa greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. _"Hey, uh, Pizza Steve is really sick." "Oh no, poor little fella. We'd better get him some medicine!"_

Uncle Grandpa grabbed a bottle of medicine, and a spoon then headed to Stacy's room, with Stacy following behind him. _"Hey, Pizza Steve. I brought you some medicine."_ He said, walking in. _"Egh, do I have to take some medicine?" "Yes, we don't want you to get worse."_ Uncle Grandpa poured some medicine onto a spoon and shoved it into Pizza Steve's mouth. _"You're looking better already!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as Pizza Steve proceeded to gag.

Uncle Grandpa left the room and Stacy went to take a shower. When Stacy got out of the shower, Pizza Steve was fast asleep in her bed. Stacy opened the window and sat at her desk to do stuff on her laptop. A couple hours passed and Pizza Steve finally woke up. Stacy turned towards him when she heard him yawn. _"Hey, how are you feeling?" "Bad, but better than when I woke up this morning." "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Can you get me something to drink?" "Of course! Anything specific?" "Just a soda." "Uhhh... soda might not be the best for you, so I'll get you some juice."_

Stacy left the room for a minute then came back with some juice. _"Here, have some juice."_ She said, climbing up onto her bed. While Pizza Steve sat on Stacy's bed, Stacy went back to working on her laptop. After a few minutes, Stacy got up and went to her closet. She came out about ten minutes later. _"Ta-da! I'm your nurse Stacy!"_ She exclaimed jumping out of her closet. _"You can call me nurse Cici though..."_ She smirked as she walked over to Pizza Steve and began to pet his crust. Then they hung out quietly for a few more hours until Uncle Grandpa came in to check on them. _"You feeling any better, Pizza Steve?"_ He asked, coming in. _"A little bit."_

 _"I came in because it's a nice day out, and I was wondering if you two wanted to go on a walk. It might be good for Pizza Steve to get some fresh air." "I don't want to get out of bed."_ Pizza Steve groaned. _"That's a good idea, Uncle G! It'll be good for you Pizza Steve!"_ They helped him out of bed and walked to the living room. They went out to the front yard. Stacy grabbed Pizza Steve's hand and they started their walk.

As they were approaching the park, Pizza Steve needed a break. _"Are you feeling any better, Peezy?"_ Stacy asked. She rubbed his back as he was catching his breath. _"Aside from all my energy being drained, it's actually helping a little bit."_ He muttered through his breathing. After a few minutes, he hopped off the bench he was sitting on, and grabbed Stacy's hand to continue walking.

Knowing Pizza Steve was sick, Mr. Gus made soup for dinner. Uncle Grandpa helped Stacy take her and Pizza Steve's bowls of soup to Stacy's room. Pizza Steve sat on Stacy's bed as Stacy fed him his soup. When Pizza Steve was done, Stacy sat at her desk to eat while Pizza Steve rested. It was getting late, and Pizza Steve & Stacy were getting tired. Pizza Steve was still in Stacy's bed and Stacy was staring out her window watching the sunset when she exclaimed _"I've got an idea!"_ It startled Pizza Steve a little bit. _"A bubble bath should help you feel better!"_ Then, before Pizza Steve could reply, Stacy ran off to her bathroom to start the bath water.

She made sure it was nice and warm, then added the bubbles. When the tub was full, she came out to get Pizza Steve. She helped him out of bed and led him to the bathroom. Stacy held him with one hand as he got in the tub and snatched his sunglasses with the other. He relaxed in the bath for about thirty minutes. Then, Stacy wrapped him a towel and took him back to bed. Pizza Steve fell asleep for the night not too long after. Stacy did some homework on her laptop for a few more hours before hopping in bed next to Pizza Steve.

Surprisingly, the next morning, Pizza Steve got up before Stacy to take a shower. Pizza Steve was drying his crust with Stacy hair dryer when she woke up. _"What are you doing?"_ She asked, not remembering that Pizza Steve was sick and wasn't expected to be awake and showered. _"Drying my crust." "With my hair dryer?" "Yeah, you don't mind, do you?" "No it's fi- wait.. *gasp* how are you feeling? You must feel better!" "Sorta."_ Stacy hugged Pizza Steve tightly _"That's great!" "Yeah... great... but.. could you.. not... squish... me.." "Oh! Sorry."_

She let him go, and sat on the side of the tub to watch Pizza Steve finish drying his crust. When he was done, they went into the living room. Uncle Grandpa was out helping kids, but Mr. Gus was on the couch. he was reading the news paper and drinking some coffee. _"Hey MG, where's Uncle G?"_ Stacy asked. _"He's out helping kids."_ He answered as he put the paper down. _"How are you feeling Pizza Steve?"_ Mr. Gus asked. Stacy was so excited about Pizza Steve feeling better that she answered for him. _"He's feeling better! He woke up before me, and took a shower!" "That's good!" "Yep!"_ Stacy exclaimed, kissing Pizza Steve's cheek.

Mr. Gus made them some breakfast and gave Pizza Steve some medicine. They ate their breakfast then, because it was a warm day, they went outside to sit in the grass. They were sitting quietly, and Pizza Steve was admiring Stacy's hair blowing in the wind. Then, Stacy broke their silence. _"The sun is really bright. It'd be nice to have some... sunglasses.." "Yeah, you should go buy some."_ Stacy didn't respond but after a few seconds, she grabbed Pizza Steve's shades off his face. _"Hey!"_ He shouted. _"Oooh, they smell like you!"_ Stacy said, looking around. Pizza Steve tried to grab them back, but Stacy stood up, causing him to fall onto his side.

Stacy's back was facing Pizza Steve. _"How do I look?"_ She asked, flinging around to Pizza Steve. _"Not as good as me." "Yeah right!"_ Stacy dropped to her knees and crawled towards Pizza Steve. _"I probably look better than you."_ She purred as she got closer. She crawled on top of Pizza Steve. They looked at each other until Stacy started to kiss Pizza Steve. They were kissing but then, suddenly, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

 _"What are you two up to?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked, cheerfully. _"Oh, nothing much Uncle G."_ Stacy answered as she got off Pizza Steve. _"Are you feeling good today, Pizza Steve?"_ He asked. _"Yeah." "That's good."_ Uncle Grandpa headed inside, Pizza Steve and Stacy went back to what they were doing and eventually took it inside to Stacy's room.

Later that evening, Mr. Gus cooked dinner and the gang sat at the table and ate together. When it was time for bed, Pizza Steve went into his room to go to bed and Stacy had a bubble bath right before getting into bed. They slept soundly that night, but Stacy had to wake up early the next day for a college class and work. Pizza Steve woke up while Stacy was taking a shower, and his illness was completely gone. While Stacy was doing her online college class, Pizza Steve was watching TV in her room. _"Do you mind turning that down?"_ She asked. He turned it down but because Stacy was at her desk, which is right under her TV, it was still distracting. _"Can you please go watch TV in the living room? Just until I'm done?" "What? I turned it down." "Yes, but it's still disturbing me."_ Pizza Steve shut off her TV and stomped out of her room.

An hour and thirty minutes passed before Stacy was done with her class. Right as she closed her laptop, there was a knock at her door. _"Come in!"_ She shouted, thinking it was Pizza Steve. To her surprise, Tiger came in, wanting to see if Stacy wanted to go to the mall. _"Oh, hey girl! What's up?" "*ROAR MEOW ROAR*" "That sounds nice, plus I've been needing to go to the soup store."_ Stacy hopped onto Tiger's head and Tiger flew out into the living room. Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa were sitting on the couch and watching TV. _"Hey, Tiger and I are going to the mall." "Alright have fun!"_ Uncle Grandpa said, before Tiger raced out the RV and started to fly towards the mall.

As Tiger was flying, she kept getting higher up in the air. _"Hey, uh... Tiger, you know I love flying with you, but I'm terrified of heights. Do you mind maybe lowering it a little bit?"_ She pleded. Tiger lowered herself closer towards the ground and continued to the mall. When they got there, Stacy remained seated on Tiger as they went around the mall. They were there until about 1pm. They went home and Tiger went off to her room while Stacy went to look for Pizza Steve.

He was in his room riding his speedcycle when she found him. _"Hey babe."_ He said, turning off his speedcycle. _"Hi. Soooo, I have to leave for work at about 6pm so I was wondering if maybe since it's a nice day if you wanted to go to the park to ride some skateboards." "Sure, that sounds cool." "Great!"_ They grabbed their skateboards and headed out to the living room. Uncle Grandpa agreed to taking them to the park. They rode to the park while Uncle Grandpa walked close behind.

They rode around the park as Uncle Grandpa helped some kids. They rode around for a couple hours before Uncle Grandpa took them to get some ice cream. When they got home, Stacy got ready for work then headed out. She didn't get home until 10pm, when she got home she took a long, warm bubble bath. As she was lying in bed, Pizza Steve came in for a goodnight kiss.

The next day, Stacy decided to shower and take it easy that day. After she took a quick shower, she played with her duck for a few hours before leaving her room to go eat lunch. When she entered the living room all of her friends were in the kitchen getting ready to eat. _"Stacy! There you are! You're just in time for lunch, Mr. Gus made some grilled cheese sandwiches!"_ Stacy headed over to join her friends. They ate lunch then, Pizza Steve went with Stacy to take her duck on a walk.

When they got back to the RV, Pizza Steve wanted to go into his room to ride his speedcycle so Stacy went to see what Mr. Gus was up to. Mr. Gus was in his room lifting some weights when Stacy came in. _"Hey big G, whatcha up to?" "Just exercising. What have you been up to?" "I just got back from walking Cali with Pizza Steve. I thought I'd come see if you wanted to hang out since Pizza Steve is riding his speedcycle." "Sure, what do you want to do?" "Well.."_ She started, walking to his exercisingequipment. _"Maybe you could show me how to use this stuff." "I don't know... we'll have to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." "I won't get hurt!"_ She exclaimed, as she lifted a five pound weight then was immediately dragged down to the ground.

 _"Yeah... not really a good idea."_ He advised, as he lifted the weight off her. _"How about we play chess? Or I have a few books I could show you." Chess sounds pretty nice!"_ Mr. Gus set up the chess board and they played a few times. About an hour later, Pizza Steve came in looking for Stacy. _"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing in here?" "Just hanging out with Mr. Gus." "Well, how about we go hang out... in your room.."_ He smirked. _"Ooooh!"_ She giggled, as she got up. Stacy hugged Mr. Gus and thanked him for hanging out with her before running off with Pizza Steve.

Pizza Steve and Stacy were in Stacy's room for a couple hours before coming out for dinner. After dinner, the gang decided to have a movie night. Pizza Steve and Stacy were sitting on the couch, cuddling under a blanket. They were 31/2 hours into their movie night when Pizza Steve and Stacy fell asleep together. When Uncle Grandpa noticed, he took them to their beds. Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger finished watching movies without them and let them sleep for the night.

The next morning, Pizza Steve woke up before Stacy, and went in to wake her up when he got bored of waiting for her. He quietly crept in and over to her bed. He climbed up then started to jump on her bed, waking her up. _"What are you doing!?"_ She groaned. _"Wake up!" "I am up!"_ He stopped jumping and got under her covers with her. _"Why did you wake me up if you were just going to lay next to me?" "I don't know." "Wonderful."_ She grumbled as she shoved her face into her pillow.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Pizza Steve hopped up in a panic. _"I almost forgot! We're going to go help kids with Uncle G today!" "We are?"_ She muttered. _"Yeah! Hurry! Get up!"_ Pizza Steve ran out of Stacy's room, and Stacy got up to brush her hair. Once her hair was all brushed, she went out into the living room where Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve were waiting for her.

 _"Ready to go?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked them. _"Yeah."_ They answered, in sync. Then they headed out. They helped dozens of kids before 2pm, then they went home to eat lunch. The three of them went back out around 3pm, but around 5pm it started to rain so they headed back home for the day. Pizza Steve and Stacy hung out around different rooms in the RV before it was time to eat dinner. Mr. Gus made dinner and the gang sat at the table and ate together. Later that night, before bed, Pizza Steve and Stacy sat down for a quick game of truth or dare.

They were thirty minutes into their game when Pizza Steve dared Stacy to go into the living room and scream as loud as possible, because he knew she had a loud, high pitched scream. She went into the living room and screamed then quickly ran out. She ran though the elevator doors where Pizza Steve was watching. Mr. Gus watched then got up to follow them. He knocked on Stacy's door. He could hear whispering, then after waiting too long, he finally shouted _"You two better open up!"_ Stacy opened the door slowly.

 _"What are you two doing? Ya'll should be in bed." "Sorry Mr. Gus. We were just playing around before bed." "Screaming in the living room is playing around before bed?" "...Yes.. We were playing truth or dare." "Well, now you're going to bed." "Yes, ok."_ Stacy said, as Mr. Gus left. Pizza Steve huffed and puffed. _"Come on, let's go to bed."_ Stacy said, as she gave Pizza Steve a good night kiss then hopped into bed. _"Mr. Gus is always ruining our fun." "Mr. Gus just wants what's best for us."_ Pizza Steve didn't respond, he turned the light off as he left Stacy's room.

The next day, Stacy had to work all day. While she was gone, Pizza Steve went out with Uncle Grandpa to help kids. They got home later that afternoon, and Pizza Steve got bored waiting for Stacy, so he decided to visit her at work. He went to the diner Stacy works at. When she noticed he was there, she quickly pulled him aside. _"What are you doing here? What did I say about visiting me at work? You'll distract me!" "It's a public place, I can come if I want!" "Did you really come here to eat?" "...Fine. I'll see you at home."_ Pizza Steve turned and left, then Stacy went back to work.

Stacy arrived home late that night. When she walked into the RV it was dark. Everyone had already went to bed. She walked into her room, which was also dark, and flipped the light on before heading into her walk in closet to put some pajamas on. Stacy got into her bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next morning, Stacy had to wake up early for her college class, then head to work later that evening. She wasn't going to be home for dinner so she planned on eating at the diner. When she finished her class that morning, Stacy decided to take her duck on a walk since it was nice out. When the time came to leave for work, Stacy had to run out quick, leaving only time for giving Pizza Steve a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Stacy arrived home really late that night. She only had enough energy to put her pajamas on and hop into bed. Not too long after hopping in bed, Pizza Steve came in quietly. Stacy was already fast asleep when he came in, he crept over to her bed and climb in. Then, he slept next to her for the rest of the night.

After a long week, Friday had finally arrived. Stacy had to work all morning but couldn't wait to get home to Pizza Steve. When she got home that afternoon, she went into Pizza Steve's room to look for him. He was asleep on his bed when she went in. Stacy sat down next to him and stroked his crust as he slept. _"Hm, I've never noticed his snoring before. Then again, it's pretty quiet."_ Stacy whispered to herself. Just after she finished mumbling to herself, Pizza Steve woke up. _"Oh, look who's awake!" "Oh hey, you're home." "Yeah, I live here. I don't work 24/7."_

 _"Ugh, I'm so tired."_ Pizza Steve groaned as he rolled over on his side, facing away from Stacy. _"Soo, Mother's Day is on sunday. I'm taking my mom out to lunch if you want to come." "Sure, whatever. Let me go back to sleep."_ Just then, Uncle Grandpa came in informing them that lunch was ready. Stacy dragged Pizza Steve out of his bed. _"Alright, I'll get up! Stop tugging!"_ Stacy headed to the kitchen with Pizza Steve stumbling behind her.

They ate lunch then went outside. Pizza Steve gave Stacy a ride on his speed cycle for a little while. They drove around town, silently. They got home right before sunset, when they walked into the RV Uncle Grandpa was in a panic. When he saw them he paused, then ran over to them, lifting them up. _"Where have you two been? We called you over and over but no answer!" "Oops. Sorry, we were out on the speed cycle and didn't bring our phones."_ Stacy apologized. Uncle Grandpa took them over to the kitchen table to eat dinner.

Later that night, Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed. But not before some _fun_ , They didn't go to sleep until around 3am. The next morning, Stacy woke up before Pizza Steve. She took a quick shower, then ran a bath for Pizza Steve. When the tub was full, Stacy ran to get some breakfast for Pizza Steve. She was sitting on the bed beside him when he woke up. _"Morning baby, I brought you some breakfast and there is a warm bath waiting for you."_ Pizza Steve yawned as he sat up then rubbed his eyes. _"Here's your shades for now, but promise you'll take them off before you get into the tub so they don't get wet."_ She said, handing him his sunglasses.

Pizza Steve ate his breakfast. Stacy took the dishes to the kitchen, while Pizza Steve got into the bath. After Stacy took the dishes to the kitchen, she went into her bathroom to see how Pizza Steve was doing. _"Uh! I told you! No sunglasses in the bath!"_ She exclaimed as she walked over and snatched the sunglasses off his face. Stacy sat in the bathroom with him until he wanted to get out. After, they went out into the living room. Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger were waiting for them. They had all planned to hang out together that day and go with Uncle Grandpa to help some kids.

When they got back that evening, they sat in the living room and played some board games. They ordered pizza for dinner so that Mr. Gus wouldn't have to cook. All of them went to bed around 11pm. Stacy insisted Pizza Steve sleep in his bed. In the middle of the night, Pizza Steve climbed into Stacy's bed. She woke up as he got under her covers, but he didn't notice.

The next morning Stacy woke up before Pizza Steve and took a quick shower. He was waking up as she walked back into her room. _"Morning, sleepy head." "Morning." "If you're coming with me, you should get ready now. I'm meeting my mom in thirty minutes. She'd be pissed if I'm late."_ Pizza Steve jumped out of bed and put his sunglasses on. _"Alright, I'm ready."_

Pizza Steve and Stacy headed out on the speed cycle. They met Stacy's mom at the park, where they tend to meet at. They spent most of the day with Stacy's mom. Stacy's brother even tagged along, since Stacy's dad had to work all day. They ended the day with taking her out to dinner.

On Monday morning, Stacy had to go back to work and had a college class as soon as she got home. She arrived home from work around 1pm and raced to her room to get into her class. When she was done with her class, Stacy hung out with Tiger for the rest of the day since they haven't had one on one time in a while.

Stacy left Tiger's room late that night. When she headed back to her room everyone had already went to bed. She quietly walked back to her room, which wasn't very far from Tiger's, about two doors down. 

On the 18th, a Friday, Stacy met up with her mom for lunch. They were talking and catching up when suddenly her mom mentioned _"Oh! Your father wanted me to tell you, he misses you!" "Oh.. Well, tell him that I miss him too. ...And that... I wanted to see him again." "Really? I thought you and your father weren't getting along." "Yeah... wait a minute.. dad was told I was in Italy." "Oh he never believed that for a second. He knew if you were willing to lie like that, that you really didn't want him around." "Oh.." "I'll talk to your father about getting together."_ Stacy and her mom finished their lunch then Stacy went back home.

Later that evening, Stacy got a phone call from her mom. _"Hello darling, I talked to your father." "What did he say!?" "Why don't you ask him yourself?"_ Diane handed the phone over to her husband. _"Hello?"_ He answered. _"Dad!" "Anastasia... Your mother delivered your message to me. I want to see you." "I want to see you too." "When can we get together?" "Whenever you want!" "How about on Sunday?" "Sounds great! But.. can you come visit where I live?" "Oh, Anastasia, I don't know.." "Come on, dad! Please!" "...I guess.." "Ok! See you Sunday!"_

Stacy hung up the phone and shouted for Pizza Steve. _"What is it?"_ He groaned as he stumbled in. _"My dad is coming to visit on Sunday!" "Your dad? But he hates us!" "Well... I mean, maybe but I want to try again." "This is going to end badly..." "I don't think it will." "Whatever. I'm too tired to go back to my room so I'm going to sleep with you tonight."_ Pizza Steve got into bed with Stacy, and they cuddled for the rest of the night.

Sunday finally arrived and Stacy's dad was going to be stopping by around noon. They were all eating lunch when there was a knock at the door. _*Gasp!* I get it!"_ Stacy exulted, as she hopped down from the table and headed for the door. _"Hey dad! Come on in!"_ Stacy greeted, welcoming him inside. _"I'll introduce you to my friends then we can head to my room to talk."_ Stacy introduced everyone then her and her father went to her room.

 _"I'm still iffy about your friends." "Well then, I tell you more about them. First, Uncle Grandpa. He's everyone in the worlds uncle and gr-" "I'm going to stop you right there. I've known Uncle Grandpa for a little while.." "You have!?" "Yes. He helped me when I was younger." "With what!?" "He helped me with.. my medical stuff but.. it- it... I don't want to talk about it.." "Oh. It went.. wrong.." "I guess you could say that.." "But I'm sure whatever bad thing happened he didn't mean it! Uncle G is the sweetest soul!" "Yeah, I know. But...- anyway, who designed this room?"_ He asked, looking around perplexed. _"Pizza Steve did! Isn't it the coolest!?" "I should've known."_

Stacy's dad hung out for an hour or two then headed home. Stacy walked her dad to the door and once he left she raced to Pizza Steve. She hugged him tightly and kissed his face. _"Hey, hey, not so tight!" "Oops, sorry, it just went so well!" "Well then, to_ _ **celebrate**_ _let's go to your room.."_ Stacy blushed as Pizza Steve grabbed her hand then they began to walk to Stacy's room for some time alone.

The rest of the month went very smoothly. Stacy finished college for the summer and was ready to enjoy her vacation. However, she still had to work during the day, but coming home to Pizza Steve at the end of the day made everything better. Stacy also started to meet up with her mom during the week, but her dad would never come to see her. She knew his visit went well but was curious as to why he never came to see her.


	15. June 2018

What Now? Chapter 14

The first day of June was really warm. Stacy and the gang spent the whole day outside. They set up a swimming pool and sprinklers. They rode skateboards and bikes. They even had a little grill out that evening for dinner.

That night, Stacy went out on a girl's night with some friends. Pizza Steve was in Stacy's room with her as she got ready. _"How long are you going to be gone?" "I don't know, it could be a while."_ Pizza Steve sighed just before Stacy walked over to him and gave him a kiss. _"Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll text you when I'm on my way home."_

When Stacy was ready, Pizza Steve walked to the door with her. Stacy gave Pizza Steve one more kiss then headed out. Pizza Steve went back to Stacy's room. He underestimated how long she was going to be gone and before he knew it, it was already 12am. He'd been watching TV in Stacy's room since she left and was starting to get tired, and not to mention bored. Around 1:30am he turned the TV off and threw his sunglasses off in anger and revealed his sleepy little eyes. He tried so hard to stay awake. Finally, at 2am, he got a text from Stacy that she was on her way home.

Soon after, Pizza Steve could faintly hear Stacy come in through the pizza door. Then she finally came into her room. _"It's about time!" "Aww, you didn't have to stay up! You look so tired."_ Stacy went into her bathroom to take her makeup off. _"I can finally take these annoying high heels off!"_ She shouted from the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, she finally came out of the bathroom. She grabbed some pajamas, put them on, then hopped in bed with Pizza Steve.

The next morning, Pizza Steve and Stacy slept in late. When they finally got out of bed, Uncle Grandpa was making lunch. _"There you are, sleepy heads!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as they stumbled into the living room. _"I'm working on lunch right now, it should be done soon."_ He informed them just before leaving the kitchen for a minute. Stacy hopped up onto the booth. There was a weird glass with a pink substance sitting on the table.

 _"I wonder what this is?"_ She muttered. Pizza Steve hopped up next to her. _"Probably something Uncle G is making."_ Stacy took a small sip of the sweet smelling liquid. _"Ooooh! That's good!"_ She gulped down the rest. _"What does it taste like?"_ Pizza Steve asked. Stacy didn't answer, she was in a haze. Just then, Uncle Grandpa came back. When Stacy heard his foot steps, she whipped around. The first thing her eyes landed on was Belly Bag. Her circular pupils suddenly changed to the shape of a heart.

 _"Oh, wow! Belly Bag, why haven't I noticed how adorable you are before!?"_ She exclaimed, hopping onto the top of Belly Bag. _"WHAT!?"_ Pizza Steve shouted. Uncle Grandpa looked up at the table. _"Oh no! Did you guys drink the love potion Cupid gave me!?" "Love potion!?"_ Pizza Steve panicked and his heart began to race. _"Please don't tell me Stacy is in love with me!"_ Belly Bag pled. _"Well, technically, she's not actually in love with you. It's like being under a spell."_

 _"How do we fix it!?"_ Pizza Steve yelped as Stacy was swooning over Belly Bag. _"I just need the antidote from Cupid." "Well let's get it then!"_ Belly Bag commanded. _"Yeah, see, the problem is.." "Problem? Why can't we just go get it?"_ Pizza Steve inquired. _"Cupid is busy, I won't be able to get a hold of him until tomorrow." "No!"_ Pizza Steve shouted. _"So I'm just stuck with this until tomorrow?!"_ Belly Bag asked, peeling Stacy off him. _"No. Pizza Steve, take Stacy to her room. Lock her and yourself in there for the rest of the night." "What about food?" "You can take some snacks from the kitchen, and the lunch that is actually done now."_ He said, going over to check on the food he forgot about.

Pizza Steve pulled Stacy off Belly Bag. _"NO! Let me go! I want to be with the love of my life!"_ She barked. _"You are with the love of your life! I'm right here!"_ He blurted as he started to drag Stacy to her room. When they got to Stacy's room he pushed her in and quickly locked the door. She ran over and started clawing at the door. _"I need to be with Belly Bag!"_ Stacy shouted as Pizza Steve grabbed her ankles and pulled her away. He put Stacy in her closet and closed the door, then leaned up against it. Stacy started to sob.

It was a long night, longer than the night before when Stacy was gone until 2am. Pizza Steve even tried kissing, cuddling, and being intimate with Stacy through out the night, but Stacy pushed him away everytime. Pizza Steve felt hurt but tried to remember that Stacy wasn't in her right mind and that Uncle Grandpa was going to fix it soon. Early the next morning, Stacy's quiet sobbing had stopped. As Pizza Steve opened the closet door, Stacy's bedroom door opened. _"Guess what I've got!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed coming in. _"The antidote!?"_ Pizza Steve shouted in relief as he raced over to Uncle Grandpa. _"Not yet. But I do have some breakfast for you two!" "Uncle G! I don't care about breakfast, I want my girlfriend back!"_

 _"Don't worry, Cupid is on his way."_ Pizza Steve turned back over to the closet. _"Wait, where's Stacy?"_ Stacy escaped while Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve were talking, then suddenly, she jumped out from behind the door and jumped onto Belly Bag. _"Here I am, my love! Sorry I left you!"_ Stacy bursted. Belly Bag yelled in fear. _"Get her off me!"_ Uncle Grandpa grabbed Stacy and pulled her off. _"No! Leave us alone!"_ Stacy started to cry, then there was a knock at the door. _"Oh! That must be Cupid!"_ Uncle Grandpa headed to the living room, with Stacy still in hand. Pizza Steve followed behind.

 _"Cupid! Thanks for coming on such short notice!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he opened the door and greeted Cupid, letting him in. _"You owe me one, Uncle Grandpa! I'm very busy today!" "Sorry Cupid, but my little friend here drank the love potion you gave me. Now she's in love with Belly Bag!" "Uh huh.."_ Cupid muttered, examining Stacy as she clawed at Belly Bag, trying to get to him. _"Yep, this is a very fixable problem!"_ Cupid assured. _"It is?"_ Belly Bag vacillated. _"Yep! She just needs a drop of the antidote! Not even the whole glass!" "But, how do we get her to calm down and take a sip?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"That's for you guys to figure out."_

Uncle Grandpa laid Stacy down on the floor and held down the left side of her body. _"Pizza Steve, you hold the other side, and Belly Bag can give her the antidote."_ Pizza Steve held Stacy down and Belly Bag grabbed the antidote. _"Oh, Stacy!"_ Belly Bag said, grabbing her attention and calming her down. _"Yes, love of my life?"_ Just then, Belly Bag dripped some antidote into Stacy's mouth. She instantly blacked out. _"Oh no! What happened to her!?"_ Pizza Steve panicked. _"This is normal, just but her in bed and let her wake up. When she does, She'll be back to normal."_

 _"Thanks Cupid!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed, showing Cupid out. They took Stacy to her bed. Pizza Steve stayed by her side until she woke up. When Stacy woke up, she sat up quickly. _"Where am- Oh! Ow! My head.."_ She rubbed her crust as she laid back down. _"Stacy, is that you?" "What on earth are you talking about, of course it's me!" "But are you in love with Belly Bag?" "WHAT? No! What has gotten into you? Why would I be in love with Belly Bag, you're my boyfriend!"_ Pizza Steve hugged her tightly. _"Yes! It worked!"_

 _"What is going on? You're acting really weird." "Don't you remember?" "No, remember what?" "You drank that love potion, and fell in love with Belly Bag." "Oh, is that why you're acting weird? The last thing I remember is.. um.. I think.. hopping onto the table. I don't remember anything else, I'm not even sure that happened." "It did. Now that this is all over I wish I would've recorded it."_ Pizza Steve and Stacy sat on Stacy's bed for a few minutes. Then, Uncle Grandpa came in. _"Is our girl back to normal?"_ He asked, walking in. _"Yep! She's back to swooning over Pizza Steeeve once again."_

Later that evening, Stacy was starting to feel better. Her and Pizza Steve went to hang out in Tiger's room and told her what happened. Just as they were leaving, Tiger asked if she could go hang out with them. Stacy allowed it but Pizza Steve told her no. _"Why can't Tiger hang out with us?" "Because we're going to your room to do some BF and GF stuff." "Oh.. ok. Sorry girl, maybe next time."_ Stacy didn't anything of it, thinking Tiger understood and wasn't offended.

They went to Stacy's room, leaving the door open. A couple minutes passed and Tiger left her room to go see what her other friends were up to. She noticed Stacy's bedroom door was open and stopped to eavesdrop, but she didn't know she wasn't going to like what she was hearing. _"She knows nothing about being in a relationship!"_ Pizza Steve exclaimed in an angry tone. _"I know, I wish she'd just mind her own business."_ Stacy agreed. _"Who does she think she is? She's a nobody with nothing better to do." "If only everyone would finally understand that."_ Tiger couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes started to water as she ran away.

 _"My manager needs to fire her already, she's not good at waiting on people anyway."_ Stacy articulated. Turns out they were talking about a girl at the diner Stacy works at who tends to pick on Stacy and not Tiger, but Tiger didn't know that. A couple hours later it was time for dinner. Uncle Grandpa, and Mr. Gus were already at the kitchen table when Pizza Steve and Stacy came in. After waiting a few minutes, Tiger hadn't come to the table. Stacy got up and went to get her. She knocked on Tiger's door. _"Tiger! Dinner is ready!"_ Stacy waited exactly two minutes and Tiger hadn't come to the door. So, being Tiger's best friend, she just walked in. When she walked in, Tiger let out a vicious roar and threw a pillow at Stacy.

 _"Welp, I see you're pretty busy so I'll just go now."_ Stacy exclaimed, expeditiously. She closed the door and ran back to the kitchen. _"I'm not sure Tiger is joining us for dinner." "Oh, ok. Is everything ok?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"Yep."_ Stacy stuttered. After they finished dinner, Stacy went to check on Tiger. She knocked and when she got no answer, she walked in. Tiger was in her bed, as soon as Stacy went in, Tiger glared at her and started to growl. _"Is everything alright?"_ Suddenly, Tiger threw another pillow at her, but this time with more force, causing the pillow to hit Stacy real hard and make her fall to the floor. _"Alright, alright. I see you're not in a good mood, I'll leave you alone them."_ She huffed as she walked out.

Tiger stayed bittered towards Stacy and Pizza Steve for the next couple of days. When Friday arrived, Stacy tried to hang out with Tiger, but she was still angry. _"What did I do to make you this angry!?"_ Stacy shouted. _"*ROAR!*" "I don't know what I did! If I did I wouldn't be asking!" "*ROAR*" "What do you mean? I don't think I'm better than you because I have a boyfriend."_ Tiger threw a pillow at her, so Stacy left.

 _"Everything alright?"_ Pizza Steve asked as Stacy walked into his room. _"We need to talk." "About what?" "I think we hurt Tiger's feelings." "How? Since when did we talk bad about her?" "We weren't talking about her but, I think she thinks we were. Remember the other day when we were talking about that girl at work? Tiger probably heard us and thought we were talking about her. She probably didn't stick around to hear the part about how my boss should fire her." "What do we do?" "We go apologize for the mix up." "What if that's not the problem?" "Then we find out what the problem is."_ They went to Tiger's room and went in without knocking. _"Hey, before you get mad and throw a pillow at us, we know why you're mad and we're hear to apologize."_ Tiger had her paw lifted and clutching a pillow.

She slowly let her paw down, and started to listen. _"Did you over hear Pizza Steve and I talking the othe day? We said something about a girl being a nobody with nothing better to do?" "*ROAR*" "Yeah, ok. We weren't talking about you. We were talking about a girl I work with, she picks on me sometimes and she doesn't do her job very well." "*ROAR*" "The reason Pizza Steve didn't want you to hang out with us is because while I was in love with Belly Bag after drinking that potion, I apparently wanted nothing to do with him. So, he wanted me all to himself." "*ROAR ROAR*" "Nope, no hard feelings. It was just a misunderstanding."_

Stacy stayed in Tiger's room that night. While Stacy was hanging out with Tiger, Pizza Steve was watching TV with Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus. Late that night when they all went to bed, Pizza Steve stopped to check in on Stacy. He slowly and quietly opened the door, Stacy and Tiger were fast asleep. As Pizza Steve closed the door, Stacy heard him and woke up. Pizza Steve had already turned away from the door when Stacy sat up. She got out of bed, and took a peek down the hallway to see Pizza Steve walking away. She gave it a minute before she started towards Pizza Steve's room.

Pizza Steve was getting in bed as Stacy came in. _"Oh, did I wake up up?"_ He asked. _"Yeah, but that's ok. I wanted to spend time with you."_ She said, walking over to him and laying down next to him. She ended up sleeping in Pizza Steve's room for the rest of the night.

The next morning, when Tiger woke up and saw Stacy wasn't in her room, she went looking for her. Stacy and Pizza Steve had already woken up and were in the kitchen eating breakfast. _"Oh, Tiger! Hey, I slept in Pizza Steve's room late last night. Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to wake you."_ Tiger joined them for breakfast. When they all finished eating, they took a trip to the beach for the day.

Everything was going well, and they were all having fun. Pizza Steve and Stacy were playing tag and running in the sand when all of a sudden, Stacy slipped in the sand and fell. Pizza Steve stopped running from Stacy, and ran over to her. _"Are you ok?" "Oh! My ankle! I think I broke it!"_ Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa saw everything and raced over. _"Are you alright?"_ Mr. Gus asked, as Uncle Grandpa lifted Stacy up. _"I think I broke my ankle."_ Stacy groaned. Mr. Gus moved her ankle around, and Stacy screamed in agony everytime he moved it.

 _"Alright, everyone in the RV! We're off to the hospital."_ They all got back to the RV. Mr. Gus drove the RV to the hospital, as Stacy and Pizza Steve sat in the passenger seat. Uncle Grandpa stood next to the passenger seat and kept a close eye on Stacy's ankle. At the hospital, they were informed by the doctor that Stacy did in fact break her ankle and needed to be in a cast for 3 weeks. _"How am I supposed to work?"_ Stacy bawled as she began to panic when the doctor left the room. _"Calm down, you're just going to have to tell your boss what happened and not work."_ Mr. Gus told her.

 _"My boss will be so mad though!" "How about I take you in to work on Monday and explain?" "I guess.."_ When they got back to the RV, Uncle Grandpa carried Stacy to her room, and Pizza Steve followed. _"I'm going out to help some kids. Pizza Steve, how about you stay in here and keep Stacy company?" "I guess so."_ Uncle Grandpa left, and Pizza Steve stayed with Stacy. The first few minutes, they both sat quietly. Then, Stacy turned the TV on. _"This is going to be a long three weeks."_ She groaned.

It was finally Monday, and Mr. Gus went into work with Stacy to explain why she won't be working for a while. She feared her boss would be mad, but she was actually really understanding and still pay Stacy during her time off. _"I remember when you first started working there and said your boss hated you but she obviously doesn't!"_ Mr. Gus said, as the were leaving the diner and headed back to the RV. _"Yeah, maybe she's starting to notice that I work hard!"_

For the next couple of weeks, Pizza Steve waited on Stacy hand and foot while her ankle was broken. The last week of June, they took Stacy back to the doctor to get the cast removed. The doctor recommended she take it easy for a little while longer, but she could return to work. Since Stacy was up and about again, her and Tiger took a trip to the mall one Wednesday afternoon. While they were there, Stacy got Pizza Steve a little gift to thank him for taking care of her for the last couple of weeks.

She bought him a cute little pair of cool dude shoes, with fingerless gloves to match. It was such a nice day, it was warm, and there was a cool breeze when Tiger flew through the air. They decided to take a few minutes and fly around the sky. Tiger was holding a shopping bag in her mouth, Stacy was holding a bag, and the bag with Pizza Steve's stuff was sitting on Tiger's back. Tiger was flying pretty fast and Stacy had her eyes closed, enjoying the wind in her hair. Then suddenly, the bag with Pizza Steve's stuff fell off Tiger's back. Stacy and Tiger were having too much fun to notice.

When they got home, Tiger went down to the ground, and Stacy hopped off her back. _"Wait, where's the bag with the stuff I bought for Pizza Steve!? Oh no, did it fall off!?"_ Tiger insisted she go look for it while Stacy stayed back at the RV. Stacy went inside and sat on the couch. A couple minutes later, Pizza Steve came out into the living room. _"Oh hey, did you have at the mall." "Mmhm."_ Stacy stuttered. Pizza Steve got up on the couch next to her. After a minute of silence, Stacy bursted into tears. _"I feel horrible! I bought you some stuff and lost it on the way home!"_ She sobbed. _"What? Calm down, I can't understand you." "I bought you a gift to thank you for taking care of me, but Tiger and I were having too much fun flying through the sky and didn't notice it fall off. I should've been paying attention!"_ She fell into Pizza Steve's lap, and continued to cry. _"Calm down, it's fine." "Tiger's out looking for it." "Well, maybe she'll find it."_

They waited 20 minutes and still no sign of Tiger. _"It's hopeless! We're never going to get it back!" "Just give it more time." "What if someone stole it!?"_ Just then, Uncle Grandpa came in. When Stacy heard the door open, she jumped up, thinking it was Tiger. Once she saw Uncle Grandpa, she sat back down and held back tears. _"Hey you two! I found this little bag today that says "To Pizza Steve." do you kno anything about it?" "*Gasp* Uncle G! You found Pizza Steve's gift!"_ Stacy exclaimed. _"I did?" "Yes! I lost it on the way home! OMG I'm so happy you found it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ Stacy squealed in excitment as she jumped up and down. Coincidentally, Tiger walked in as Uncle Grandpa was handing the bag to Stacy. _"*ROA-" "Tiger! Uncle G found the bag!" "*ROAR*" "I know right!"_

Stacy handed the bag to Pizza Steve. _"Open it!" "Oh wow! These are awesome!"_ He gasped as he took the shoes out then the gloves. _"Do you love it!?" "Yeah! Thanks!"_ Stacy giggled as Pizza Steve kissed her cheek. _"Go put them on! I want to see what they look like on you!"_ Pizza Steve quickly put them on. _"Aww! You look so cute, and radical!"_ Stacy blushed.

Later that night, Stacy and Tiger were hanging out in Stacy's room when Pizza Steve came in. _"Hey baby, what are you up to?"_ Stacy asked as Pizza Steve walked over to her on her bed. _"I was wondering if I could borrow you for a few minutes." "Sure!"_ Stacy hopped off her bed, Pizza Steve grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room. He took her to the nearest closet. _"What are we doing in the closet?"_ Stacy asked, as Pizza Steve closed the door, locked it and turned the light on. _"I want some alone time with you."_ He said, before he started to kiss her lips. After a few minutes, they were about to do _it_. But, as soon as Pizza Steve removed Stacy's lower pepperoni, the doorknob started to wiggle. Pizza Steve and Stacy panicked as the door started to open. _"I thought you locked to door!"_ Stacy exclaimed in a shrieked whisper. The door opened, and it was Belly Bag. All three of them were quiet for a second before Belly Bag slowy closed the door. Pizza Steve and Stacy stared, wide eyed at each other for a second before Pizza Steve went over to the door and actually locked it.

An hour passed, then Pizza Steve and Stacy headed back to her room. The three of them continued to hang out in Stacy's room. Stacy was on her phone, Tiger was painting her claws, and Pizza Steve was playing a video game. Stacy was really distracked by her phone but could still over hear Pizza Steve getting frustrated over the video game. _"What are you fussing about, Peezy?"_ Stacy asked. _"This stupid game! I keep dying for no reason!" "Are you sure it isn't because you're just losing?" "No! Pizza Steve is the video game master!"_ He snapped. _"Don't forgot, I'm the reason you're on level 3! Are you still on level 3?"_ Stacy looked up at the screen. _"No!"_ Pizza Steve shouted, but it was too late. Stacy saw that he was on level 3. _"You are!" "Yeah, well.. I can get past it without you!" "Wanna bet?" "Actually.. yes! I do! If I get past 3 and 4 without you, you have to do whatever I say whenever I say for three days in a row! No time limit!" "Ok, and if you don't, you have to be my maid for three days, while wearing my maid outfit!" "Fine! Deal!" "Deal!"_

Pizza Steve got started. After three hours, Tiger left and went to bed. Stacy stayed up for a few more hours, late into the night, and watched Pizza Steve. He got passed level 3 right before Stacy fell asleep. He continued to play all night long. Early the next morning, he had finally did it. When Stacy woke up, he shoved it in her face. _"I did it! I got passed level 3 and 4 without you! You lose! Get ready to do whatever I say for three days!" "Ugh.." "And the first thing I want you to do is, cuddle in bed with me." "Ok.. but I just woke up?" "I was up all night, I'm tired."_ Pizza Steve got under the covers next to Stacy and fell asleep instantly.

A few hours later, Pizza Steve woke up. When he did, Stacy was in the shower. _"Cici!"_ He shouted, as he hopped out of bed. He went into her bathroom. _"Stace! I need you!" "For what?" "I'm hungry." "Then go get something in the kitchen." "You have to do what I say!" "I'm occupied right now." "Well then, I'm going to stay right here until you're not."_ Pizza Steve stood in the bathroom until Stacy was done in the shower. She got out, and dried off. Stacy wrapped her hair in a towel and went to the kitchen with Pizza Steve. She made a couple bowls of cereal for herself and Pizza Steve.

Stacy waited on Pizza Steve all day. At the end of the day, she managed to sneak away to take a warm bubble bath. She got into her bathroom and locked the door. Pizza Steve didn't find her the whole time she was taking a bath, or if he did, he didn't bother her. Pizza Steve was sitting on Stacy's bed when she came out of her bathroom. _"Hey, how was your bath?"_ Pizza Steve asked as Stacy was scrubbing her hair with a towel. _"It was nice. I'm surprised you didn't interrupt me." "You deserve it." "Aww, thanks."_

Stacy had to do whatever Pizza Steve said, whenever he said for two more days. At the end of those two days, they finally did something Stacy wanted to do. Stacy wanted to take a walk around the neighborhood for a little while because it was a nice day. Pizza Steve complained about it for a while but gave in eventually. Pizza Steve also got too comfortable with Stacy doing whatever he said, so he tried to do another bet, but Stacy didn't give in.


	16. July 2018

What Now? Chapter 15

July had finally arrived. And on July 11th, Stacy would legally be an adult. The first day, Pizza Steve and Stacy decided to go out and ride Pizza Steve's speedcycle around for a little bit. As they were leaving, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa warned them about the weather. It was supposed to storm really badly and they didn't want them to get stuck somewhere. Not too long after they went out, the sky quickly went from sunny, to cloudy and dark.

It started to sprinkle when they made it to the park. Then, it suddenly got really bad. They both pulled Pizza Steve's speedcycle under the playset. They hugged tightly, and sat in the mulch under the playset as it rained harder. _"Well, looks like we're going to be here a while."_ Pizza Steve glumly said. An hour had passed, and the rain still hadn't let up. _"We're gonna have to just go home in the rain."_ Pizza Steve said, standing up. _"There's no way we can drive that home, it'll get blown away."_ Pizza Steve was standing, facing Stacy, when the wind knocked him back down. _"Maybe you're right."_ He fretted as he continued to hug tightly onto Stacy.

 _"I'm cold, I wish we brought a blanket."_ Pizza Steve stuttered as he quivered. _"I'm surprised Uncle G hasn't come to get us yet."_ They waited another hour and it was still raining really badly, but then suddenly, the RV drove up next to the playset. _"There you two are!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed, as he ran out of the RV and over to them. Mr. Gus followed behind him, and grabbed Pizza Steve's speedcycle. Uncle Grandpa grabbed Pizza Steve and Stacy's hands and lead them into the RV. He took them to the couch and went to grab a blanket.

After a while, when they started to warm back up, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to Stacy's room to get ready for bed and settle down for the night. When it got real late, they hopped into Stacy's bed and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Pizza Steve woke up in a panic. His quick movement woke up Stacy. _"What's wrong babe?"_ She asked, she could see him sweating. _"I had a horrible bad dream." "What about?" "You." "What happened?" "You.. set me on fire... then ate me." "Oh, wow. That's weird. You know I'd never do that to you." "I know, it was just scary to see."_ Stacy cuddled him tightly, and they went back to sleep.

The next morning, Pizza Steve and Stacy headed to the kitchen for breakfast as soon as they woke up. Stacy had to work later that afternoon and wouldn't be home until super late. Once Stacy left for work, Pizza Steve went about his day, and did what he normally does when Stacy's not around. When it was time to go to bed, Pizza Steve got into Stacy's bed. He woke up in the middle of the night again from the same nightmare. Since Stacy wasn't there to cuddle him, he got upset and started to snivel. As he was crying quietly, Stacy arrived home. Pizza Steve heard the bedroom door open, and grabbed his sunglasses quickly. _"Pizza Steve? What's wrong, baby?"_ She asked, walking over to him. _"It's nothing, I just had that dream again."_ Pizza Steve took his shades off, and rubbed away his tears.

 _"Aw, you poor thing! Hold on, just let me take a quick shower, then I'll come to bed."_ Stacy took a quick ten minute shower. She hopped into bed next to Pizza Steve and they cuddled until they fell asleep. Pizza Steve woke up before Stacy at 5:30am and couldn't get back to sleep. So, he decided to play some video games until Stacy woke up. She woke up around 9am, when she heard the sound effects from the video game, she sat up and rubbed her eyes to see what was going on. _"Oh, hey."_ She said once her vision wasn't so blurry. Pizza Steve replied inattentively _"Hey." "What time did you wake up?" "5:30." "5:30?" "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."_ Pizza Steve paused his game. _"Now that you're awake, wanna grab some breakfast? I can smell Uncle G making some waffles." "Sure, just let me brush my hair. I'll meet you out there." "Ok, but don't be too long." "I won't."_ Stacy blew Pizza Steve a kiss as he headed towards her bedroom door. He blew one back.

Stacy was done brushing her hair within ten minutes. She joined her friends for breakfast and they all went out to get some fireworks for the next day. They went to a local fireworks store, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa got a cart and started to look around while Pizza Steve and Stacy ran off to look themselves. Tiger went off to look around too but ended up getting distracted by a gumball machine. As they were looking around, Pizza Steve and Stacy found a huge set of big fireworks. In excitment, they ran back to Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus. They begged them to come check out what they found. Once Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus saw what they wanted, Pizza Steve and Stacy begged and pleaded for it. Uncle Grandpa thought it looked cool, so they ended up getting it. The set was expensive so they didn't get much more after that.

When they got home, Mr. Gus put the fireworks up so no one could mess with them. Uncle Grandpa started lunch, while Pizza Steve and Stacy played some music on their guitars in the living room. As soon as lunch was ready, they all gathered around the table to eat. Pizza Steve and Stacy ate as quickly as possible because they wanted to go outside to swim. Mr. Gus went out with them to keep an eye on them.

They swam for about an hour before they got bored. Pizza Steve wanted to go to his room to play video games, but Stacy wanted to go practice more guitar. A small argument about what they should do for the rest of the night turned into a big argument about something completely different. Uncle Grandpa was walking past Stacy's room when he heard shouting coming from the other side of the door. He knocked, and went in when he heard them shout "come in". _"What's going on in here?" "He never respects my privacy!"_ Stacy fumed. _"She doesn't appreciate what I do for her!"_ Pizza Steve shouted. _"...oook... Is that what you're both fighting about.?"_ Pizza Steve and Stacy's anger turned into confusion. They stared at each other silently for a minute before Pizza Steve said _"I don't remember what we originally fighting about.." "I don't either." "Well then, why don't you just stop fighting? You know you love each other no matter what." "Might as well." "What do we do now?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Wanna go take a ride on your speedcycle?" "Sure."_ They ran out of Stacy's room and outside.

They rode over to the ice cream parlor to get some gelato. They ate their ice cream inside. As they were eating, Pizza Steve went off to the bathroom. While he was gone, a couple kids came up to Stacy. They found it fascinating that Stacy was a living slice of pizza. They were asking her questions and putting their hands on her. It made her nervous and uncomfortable. She was super close to snapping and cursing them out. Just before she snapped, Pizza Steve came up and told the kids off. They were going to mess with him too, but as they reached out, Pizza Steve smacked their hands. Feeling slightly intimidated, the kids backed off. Pizza Steve and Stacy headed back to the speedcycle and went home.

They were walking back to Stacy's room when Stacy noticed her bedroom door was cracked open. _"Huh.. I could've sworn I shut my door."_ She pushed it open and a bucket of water fell onto her. She did close her door, but Pizza Steve went behind her and set up a little prank. He laughed as he pulled the bucket off her. _"Oh wow.. soooo funny.."_ she said sarcastically. Stacy went to her bathroom to dry herself off with her hair dryer. When she came out a few minutes later, she hopped on her bed next to Pizza Steve. She grabbed her remote and press the power button, but her TV didn't turn on. _"What the heck!?"_ She got angrier as she kept pressing the button but to no avail. Stacy threw the remote across the room. _"Guess my TV doesn't work!"_ she raged. Pizza Steve started to giggle. _"What's so funny!?" "You're so gullible! I unplugged the TV!" "Stop with your pranks, Pizza Steve! It's getting annoying."_ She said, getting up and plugging her TV back in. _"Ok, ok. I'll stop."_

They went to bed late and woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Feeling super hungry, they hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. _"Happy 4th of July!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as Pizza Steve and Stacy walked into the kitchen. _"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. I can't wait for the fireworks tonight!"_ Stacy said. _"Yeah, it'll be awesome!"_ Pizza Steve added. They gobbled up their breakfast, then went with Mr. Gus to get out the fireworks. _"I better not catch you two messing with these fireworks!"_ Mr. Gus demanded as Pizza Steve and Stacy got jumpy with excitement. _"Yeah, yeah, we won't mess with them."_ Pizza Steve replied.

When the time for fireworks finally came, the gang went outside. The fireworks lasted for a couple hours, and they were amazing. They all had a great time. When they were all done, everyone went inside. Except Pizza Steve and Stacy. They decided to hang out for a bit before going in. As they were outside, Stacy found a firework they hadn't set off yet. _"We should set this off."_ Pizza Steve insisted as they looked at it. Stacy agreed, and they set it off. The boom was loud, and impacted Pizza Steve and Stacy to the ground. They couldn't remember anything that happened after they set off the firework. They couldn't even remember what the firework looked like. They sat up and rubbed their crust. _"Hold on, I'm confused. How am I looking at myself?"_ Pizza Steve said. _"That's weird, it looks like I'm sitting infront of myself."_ Stacy added. _"Wait.. AM I YOU?"_ Pizza Steve panicked. _"That's not possible."_ Stacy insisted before she went to rub her eyes. Instead of rubbing her eyes, her hands hit something hard. _"What?"_ She pulled on it, when she looked down, it was Pizza Steve's sunglasses.

 _"Why do I have your shades?"_ She asked in confusion. _"Why do I have your hair!?"_ Pizza Steve shouted when he felt her soft hair. _"OMG we swapped bodies!"_ Stacy exclaimed. _"Was it the firework?" "Had to be! But how? Why? Where did we get that?"_ They got up and ran inside to Uncle Grandpa. _"Uncle G! Uncle G!"_ They yelled, racing inside. _"What's going on?" "We swapped bodies!" "Oh cool!" "No, Uncle G! It's not cool!"_ Stacy hollered. _"How did it happen?" "We found a firework in the grass, set it off, then BOOM! We swapped bodies." "That's what that firework does..."_ Belly Bag interrupted. _"What are you talking about, Belly Bag?"_ Stacy asked. _"I found it inside me. I left it in the grass and forgot about it. I guess that's what it meant by magic firework." "Why would you leave it in the grass!?"_ Pizza Steve shouted. _"I forgot about it!" "Everyone calm down. We'll fix this!" "How?" "There's probably another firework inside Belly Bag. Maybe it'll undo this. I'll go in to look for it, but you two will have to be stuck like this until I find it." "Ok, just hurry Uncle G."_ Stacy said.

Uncle Grandpa went into Belly Bag to look around. Pizza Steve and Stacy went to sit on the couch, hoping that it won't take long. _"How do you live with this hair?"_ Pizza Steve asked, pushing the hair out of his view. _"It gets annoying but I like it. How do you live seeing the world this dark?" "It makes me feel like I'm in my own little world, and closed off from everything."_ They sat quietly for a few minutes. _"I love you and all; but I prefer touching you with my own body, not your body."_ Stacy said. _"Funny because I'm enjoying this."_

They had been sitting there for an hour before Uncle Grandpa came back. _"Did you find it!?"_ Stacy exclaimed, jumping off the couch. _"Yep!"_ They went outside and set it off. Once again, there was a loud boom and Pizza Steve & Stacy fell down. It worked, and they were themselves again. Pizza Steve and Stacy went back inside and went to Stacy's room. _"It's funny, typically, people would need to sit and think about what just happened. But, not us, we just move on. We're so used to weird things like that." "Yeah, but it was nice to be you for a while." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. You're totally sexy!"_ Stacy smacked his shoulder. _"Shut up!"_ She giggled, as she blushed.

Since Stacy had to get up early for work the next morning, she got into bed around 9pm and Pizza Steve slept in his own bed. When it was time for Stacy to get up, she took a quick shower and headed out. Uncle Grandpa was the only one awake when she was leaving, he was making breakfast for everyone and offered her some before she left. She declined his offer, knowing she'd be late. While Stacy was at work, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve went out with Uncle Grandpa to help some kids. They arrived home at about 3pm and still had five hours before Stacy was expected to be back. Feeling bored, Pizza Steve decided to hang out in the living room with Uncle Grandpa and show off some karate moves that he'd been practicing with Stacy. Pizza Steve got bored again within an hour, then he went off to his room to play some video games.

Time flew by so fast and before Pizza Steve knew it, Stacy was home. But, she was exhausted. Pizza Steve wanted to practice karate, and guitar, and ride his speedcycle and many other things. But all Stacy wanted to do was sleep for a little bit. Her feet were killing her. She went into her bedroom to lie down, and Pizza Steve followed her. Stacy got into her bed and closed her eyes. About five seconds later, she felt Pizza Steve cuddle up next to her. She scooted closer to him, and they cuddled. When it was time for dinner, Uncle Grandpa came in looking for them. Pizza Steve and Stacy were fast asleep in each other's arms. Instead of waking them up, Uncle Grandpa let them be. He did however bring in some plates of food for when they woke up.

Pizza Steve woke up to the smell of the food as soon as Uncle Grandpa left the room. _"Stacy, wake up. Uncle G brought us dinner."_ He said, shaking her body gently. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _"What smells so good?" "I told you, Uncle G brought food." "Oh, I didn't hear you, I wasn't awake yet."_ They got up, grabbed the plates, and sat back on Stacy's bed to eat. When they finished, they brought the plates out to the kitchen. Mr. Gus was at the table reading, and Uncle Grandpa was cleaning up from dinner. _"There you are, sleepy heads! Did you like your dinner?" "Yeah!"_ They both replied.

As they were getting closer to bed time, Stacy took a quick shower then hopped in bed with Pizza Steve to watch a movie before they went to sleep. They fell asleep before the movie ended. Stacy woke up to a horrible headache the next morning so, she made a bowl of cereal for Pizza Steve and brought it in to him. _"Peezy, wake up babe. I brought you some breakfast."_ She said, softly. When he woke up, Stacy helped him sit up. She handed him the bowl of cereal, then went to brush her hair.

 _"Too bad I didn't wake up before you. I was going to cook breakfast for you."_ Pizza Steve said as Stacy walked back into her bedroom. _"You were..?" "Yep! And it was going to be delicious." "Do you remember the last time you cooked something? It was those pancakes, we were covered in the mix and they turned out burnt. I can cook better and less messier than you." "I doubt it! I'm the best cook around!" "How about we have a cook off then?" "Uncle G would never let us cook." "HA trying to get out of it because you know you'll lose?"_ Without saying a word, Pizza Steve hopped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Stacy followed behind him. _"Uncle G!"_ He started, walking into the kitchen. _"Yes, Pizza Steve?" "Me and Stacy want to cook pancakes." "Ok, go right ahead."_

They got out their supplies and started. It was nothing too special, they cooked their pancakes then the two of them sat down to try each others. They each took a bite of the other's pancakes. As they were eating, Pizza Steve spit out Stacy's pancakes. _"That's gross." "Come on, you know they're better!" "Nah, something's wrong with these." "Yeah right!"_ Stacy exclaimed as she scooped up some of the pancakes. She tasted them, and spit them back out. _"Wow, they are bad."_ She took her fork and moved the pancakes around to inspect them. _"I burned them!" "HA! Now it's you who burned the pancakes." "Ok, you win." "YES!"_ Pizza Steve shouted as he jumped up.

Later that afternoon, Stacy headed off to work. While she was gone, Pizza Steve went along with Uncle G to help some kids. Just before Stacy arrived home, Pizza Steve got back home and decided to watch TV on the couch while he waited for her. An hour after watching TV, Stacy came stomping in. _"Woah; what's wrong with you?" "I had a terrible day at work." "Oh yeah? I know what'll make you happy..." "Don't... Don't you do it..."_ Pizza Steve jumped off the couch. He smiled as he walked towards her. He looked into her eyes and continued to smile at her. It didn't take long for Stacy to break. _"Dang it! You know I love your smile! Now I'm mad because you made me happy!"_ Pizza Steve pulled her close; _"I knew that would work."_ He said, just before he started to kiss her.

Their lips stayed locked as they started to walk towards Stacy's room. When they got into her room, Stacy closed and locked the door. They continued to kiss as they made their way over to Stacy's bed. After their fun, Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed. No one heard from the two of them for the rest of the night.

Stacy got up at the crack of dawn to get ready for work. She doesn't typically work on Sundays, but two people called out sick. Pizza Steve slept the entire time Stacy was getting ready for work. Before she left, she kissed his cheek and covered him more with the blanket. While she was walking to work, she texted Pizza Steve saying where she was going and when she got off so he could see it when he woke up. Pizza Steve woke up at about 10 am. By that time, Stacy had been at work for three hours. He texted her back telling her to have a good day and Stacy was able to glance at it as soon as she received it.

Stacy got off work at 5 pm. She worked a 10 hour day and to her surprise, Pizza Steve was outside on his speedcycle waiting for her. She ran up to him, grabbed her helmet from his hands, and hopped on. _"I got you a little something while you were at work, but you have to do a few things before you can have it."_ Pizza Steve told her as he driving them home. _"Really? What is it?" "Remember that coffee scented candle you've been looking for?" "Yeah, why?" "I may or may not have found it..." "_ _ **NO**_ _, Pizza Steve, you didn't!" "Yep, I did! But, you have to do a few things for me first." "Omg, I'll do anything!" "Good! We'll start when we get home."_

When they got home, Pizza Steve headed to Stacy's room. _Here's the deal; you do whatever I say for the rest of the day, and I'll give you the candle." "That's it? Alright!" "Ok, the first thing I want you to do is rub my feet." "This will be so easy!"_ Stacy grinned as she walked over to Pizza Steve who had jumped up on her bed. She started rubbing his feet, ten minutes later Pizza Steve got tired of it and told her to stop. _"Now, got get me some ice cream."_ Stacy ran out of the room and came back with a big bowl of triple chocolate ice cream. _"Here you go! I'll even feed it to you!"_ Once Pizza Steve was done with the ice cream, he demanded Stacy run him a warm bubble bath. Stacy happily did so, and hung out with him while he was in the tub.

As they were in the bathroom, Uncle Grandpa came into Stacy's bedroom to tell them that dinner was ready. _"Stacy!"_ He shouted aloud when he couldn't find them. _"Yep?"_ She replied, walking out of her bathroom. _"Dinner is ready." "Oh, can bring a plate of food for Pizza Steve and I to share? I'm helping Pizza Steve take a bath." "Sure!" "What did Uncle G want?"_ Pizza Steve asked when Stacy walked back into the bathroom. _"He said dinner is ready, so I asked him to bring some food."_ Uncle Grandpa came back within a few minutes with a plate of food. He left it on Stacy's bed and informed her that he left it there.

After Pizza Steve's bath, the two of them hopped into Stacy's bed and shared the plate of food. When they were done, Stacy took the plate back to the kitchen. She wasn't gone long but when she got back into her room, Pizza Steve was fast asleep. She tucked herself in next to him and went to sleep for the night. The next morning, when Stacy opened her eyes, she saw Pizza Steve staring back at her. She screamed as she pushed herself back against her pillow. _"Oh my gosh, you scared me! What are you doing?" "Waiting for you to wake up." "Did you have to stare right into my eyes?" "I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up." "Well, you succeeded." "The real reason I did is because..."_ Pizza Steve reached behind his back, and pulled out the coffee scented candle he promised he'd give Stacy. _"Here, you earned it." "Omg, omg! Thank you baby!"_ She exclaimed as she jumped up and grabbed the candle. She then took a big whiff off it. _"Ooooh! It smells_ _ **so**_ _good!"_ She tackled Pizza Steve and repeatly kissed his face. _"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love love love it!"_

Stacy went into her bathroom to shower and get ready for work. She was working until 2 pm then the gang was going to a water park for the rest of the day when she got off. When she was all clean and ready, Stacy headed off to work. Uncle Grandpa gave her a banana to eat on her way out. The RV was waiting for Stacy outside the diner when she got off work, and they went straight to the water park. They spent the rest of the day there. When they got back into the RV, Stacy and Tiger had a sleepover since it had been a while. Pizza Steve tried joining them but they insisted that it be just the two girls that night. They had so much fun watching movies, playing games, and talking about all the girl things they don't talk about when the guys are around. It was nice, Stacy enjoys nights with Tiger because she feels Tiger is the only one she can talk to about certain things. Since they are the only girls and all.

The girls stayed up late and slept in the next day. The gang let them sleep in because they had a lot to get done. It was the 11th which meant it was Stacy's birthday. For breakfast, Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus made a buffet of all Stacy's favorite breakfast food. They made; french toast, cinnamon rolls, chocolate donut holes, blueberry muffins, and cut up banana slices. Tiger and Stacy woke up to the smell of the breakfast. They showered and got all clean before they went out to the Kitchen. When they went out, the guys sang happy birthday to Stacy and gave her a birthday sash. The gang showed her to the table, and they all ate breakfast. As they were eating, Stacy got a call from her mom who was calling to wish her a happy birthday. Her dad also called her to wish her a happy birthday. They were having a party at the RV later the evening, Stacy's mom and brother were going to come but Stacy's dad couldn't get off work.

After breakfast, Uncle Grandpa gave Stacy some birthday money so that Stacy and Tiger could go shopping for the day. While the girls were gone, the guys set up the party. Stacy and Tiger were done shopping within two hours. They made their way back to the RV but they weren't done setting up so when they tried to go into the RV Pizza Steve turned them away. Stacy and Tiger decided to go get some ice cream to give them some more time. After a couple more hours, Pizza Steve gave Stacy a call, letting her know they could come back to the RV.

The guys decided to go with the Rock Star theme they did last year. The living room was covered in red and black decorations. Stacy and Tiger were stunned when they walked in and saw the amazing job they did decorating. As the gang was talking, Beary Nice and Hotdog Person brought in a bunch of gifts that the guys had bought for Stacy. _"Happy birthday Stacy!"_ Beary Nice exclaimed as he went to hug her. _"I hope you have a beary good day!"_ He said as he hugged her tightly. _"Happy birthday Stacy."_ Hotdog person added. _"Thanks you guys!"_

Within minutes, a bunch of their friends showed up. From Beary Nice and Hotdog Person to Charlie Burgers, tons of people showed up. As they were partying, a special guest showed up. Pizza Steve answered the door and let them in before Stacy noticed. _"Can I have everyone's attention for a second!"_ Uncle Grandpa shouted. The music stopped and everyone turned towards Uncle Grandpa, who was standing by the door. _"We have a special guest for Stacy!"_ Just then, a little slice of pizza came out from behind Uncle Grandpa. It was Monique. Stacy and Monique both squealed as they ran up to each other. They hugged each other tightly. _"OMG I can't believe you're here! How did you know about this party?" "Did you really think I would miss my favorite cousin's 18_ _th_ _birthday?" "Good point, but how did you get off work?" "I've had this time off for a month now. I requested this week off because I didn't want to miss your birthday! And I'm staying for the rest of the week!" "I'm so happy I don't know how to react!"_

 _"I even picked up your cake too!"_ Monique grabbed the cake from Uncle Grandpa and walked towards Stacy. As she was walking, she tripped. The cake went flying and landed right in front of Stacy. She was covered in pink frosting. Everyone gasped, then they were all quiet, nervous about how Stacy was going to react. _"Oh my gosh, Stacy. I_ _ **so so so**_ _sorry!"_ Stacy was quiet for a few seconds but then started to laugh. Everyone started to laugh with her as she started to lick her frosting covered hand. Mr. Gus cleaned the frosting out of her hair with a wet paper towel as Stacy continued to lick the frosting on her hand.

Monique and Tiger helped Stacy get cleaned up in Stacy's bathroom. _"Again, I'm really sorry Stacy." "Don't worry about it! Accidents happen and it was funny!" "Yeah but now you don't have a cake." "I licked the frosting, it was really good! Plus, we have a bunch of gelato. Everything is ok!"_ Stacy finished cleaning up and the girls went back to join the party. _"Alright, time for cake!"_ Uncle Grandpa shouted as the girls entered the living room. Confused, the girls walked to the kitchen to see what was going on. As they got closer they saw a big, five tier cake on the kitchen table. _"What!? How!?"_ Stacy exclaimed. _"I knew you had a cake but I wanted to surprise you with this cake I made using one of Grandma's recipes. It was for you and your friends for the next few days but after what happened..." "Wow mom! This is amazing! Thank you!" "You're welcome!"_

Everyone had some cake then they did presents. For dinner, Uncle Grandpa ordered pizza. After pizza, everyone just enjoyed the rest of the night. They danced, hung out, and even played some games. It was getting late as the party was ending. When everyone was gone; Stacy, Monique, and Tiger went to Stacy's room to help Monique unpack. As they were talking and hanging out, Stacy's mom came in, wanting to talk to her for a minute.

She took Stacy out into the hallway. _"Stacy, now that you're 18 I wanted to give you something very important."_ She reached into her purse and pulled out a gold colored ring. _"This was your Grandma's ring. I want you to have it. She always told me it was her lucky ring, your Grandpa proposed to her with this ring. She insisted it brought great things to her marriage; not sure how true that is but, I want to give you this so maybe it'll bring good things to your relationship with Pizza Steve." "Wow... I don't know what to say. Thank you."_ They hugged, then Stacy's mom and brother headed home. Stacy went back into her room to tell Monique and Tiger about the ring.

After a while, Pizza Steve came in looking for Stacy. _"Hey cici, can I borrow you for a few minutes?" "For what?" "I'll tell you out in the hallway, come on!"_ Stacy got up and went with Pizza Steve. _"What is it that you want?" "I want to do some birthday canoodling and stuff." "Ok, let's make this quick."_ They went to Pizza Steve's room and went back to Stacy's room within thirty minutes. _"What did Pizza Steve want? You two were gone for a while..." "Oh, it's nothing, he just wanted to talk."_

It was getting real late, so the girls settled down and went to sleep. The next morning, Stacy decided that today would be the perfect day to get Pizza Steve back for the pranks he did a few days ago. She started by pranking call him; but she couldn't use her phone, Pizza Steve would know it's her. Stacy woke up Monique and told her the plan. Monique thought it was funny, and gave Stacy her phone. Monique watched as Stacy called Pizza Steve. _"Hello, this is... um... brooke calling from your local ice cream parlor to inform you that you've won our contest of free ice cream for a year! Yes, just come down around 2 pm this afternoon. Sounds good, bye."_ Stacy hung up the phone and the girls started to laugh, waking up Tiger. They told Tiger what they did, she also thought it was funny.

When the time arrived for Pizza Steve to go to the ice cream parlor, the girls headed out before Pizza Steve. They hid on the side of the building and watched Pizza Steve go in. After ten minutes, Pizza Steve came out in a huff. The girls walked out from the side of the building. _"Looking for Brooke?"_ Stacy said, in the voice she used on the phone. _"Was that you?" "Yep! Prank!"_ The girls laughed as Pizza Steve started to walk back to the RV.

They went about their day but when Pizza Steve came into Stacy's room looking for her, she wasn't there. Monique and Tiger were in Stacy's room and told Pizza Steve that she was in her bathroom; taking a bath. He went in but still couldn't find her. He stood silently, confused. Suddenly, Stacy screamed as she jumped out of a pile of clothes, scaring Pizza Steve. He screamed then quickly realized it was Stacy. He quietly got up and walked out of Stacy's closet as Stacy fell to the floor laughing. Stacy had just one more prank set up for Pizza Steve. He went to leave Stacy's room and as he pulled the door open, a bucket of water fell onto him. _"Doesn't feel so good, does it?"_ Stacy asked, walking out of her closet. She went over to Pizza Steve and pulled the bucket off him. _"You're so gullible!"_ She joked. _"Ok! I get it! You didn't like the pranks I did, I'm sorry." "Apology excepted!"_ Stacy helped him up and took him to her bathroom to help him dry.

That night, Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed. The four of them watched movies until they fell asleep. Pizza Steve got up in the middle of the night and went to sleep in his bed. The girls woke up to the sun shining through the curtains the next morning. If it wasn't for the smell of cinnamon rolls coming from the kitchen, they wouldn't have gotten up so quickly. As they sat down at the table, Uncle Grandpa placed a big plate of cinnamon rolls in front of them. They ate quickly because they planned to go swimming. While they were in the pool, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve went out to help some kids. They got out of the pool around lunch time and when they went inside, Mr. Gus had made them some sandwiches for lunch.

The girls chilled out on the couch and watched TV for a bit before Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve came back. When they arrived home, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve sat down to play some board games with the girls. The three guys, and three girls, played board games for a few hours. They ordered pizza for dinner; so until it arrived, they played games and just hung out, enjoying each other's company. After dinner, the girls headed off to Stacy's room for the night. Until it was time to get into bed, the girls just talked for a few hours about anything they could think of.

They fell asleep one by one around 3am. Early in the morning, Pizza Steve tiptoed into Stacy's room and got in bed with her to cuddle. As Pizza Steve snuggled up to Stacy, he woke her up. _"What are you doing?"_ Stacy groaned. _"I want to cuddle."_ Stacy wrapped her arms around Pizza Steve mindlessly and pulled him closer to her. They cuddled for a couple hours until Monique and Tiger woke up. Pizza Steve chilled in Stacy's bed as the girls got ready for the day, then they all headed out to the kitchen for breakfast. Mr. Gus made them all some french toast. After breakfast, the four of them went outside to hang out and do a little swimming while Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa finished up their morning coffee.

Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa eventually joined them outside. It was one of those days where they spent the whole day outside. Only coming inside to eat and go to the bathroom. As it got darker outside, they set up a campfire and roasted marshmallows. They went to bed late, and slept in the next morning. Even Uncle Grandpa slept late. It was Monique's last day there. The girls spent the whole day outside, mostly swimming, once again. As the sunset, the girls went inside to shower and help Monique pack. Compared to the night before, the girls went to bed pretty early. They were all tucked into their beds by 9 pm. They watched TV until they fell asleep and even let it run all night.

Everyone, except Pizza Steve, woke up at 5 am to say goodbye to Monique and drop her off at the airport. _"Thanks for coming to my birthday party and staying with us."_ Stacy said as her and Monique hugged. _"You're welcome. I'm glad I didn't miss it."_ They hugged and said their goodbyes then as Monique left they headed back to the RV. Everyone went back to bed for a few hours. Pizza Steve woke up a couple hours later and got in bed with Stacy. Once again, as Pizza Steve got in bed with Stacy, he woke her up. _"Cuddling again, Pizza Steve?" "Yeah, why not?"_

They were thirty minutes into cuddling when Stacy suddenly remembered that she had to be at work in twenty minutes. She brushed her hair quickly, without taking a shower. Pizza Steve offered to take her to work on his speedcycle. She took him up on his offer and they rushed out the door. Stacy worked until 4 pm that evening. Pizza Steve moped around all day waiting for Stacy; since he didn't feel like doing what he normally does without Stacy. At 4 pm, Pizza Steve went to pick up Stacy. Instead of going straight home, they decided to hang out at the arcade for a few hours. Then, stopped for ice cream on their way home.

When they got home, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to Stacy's room for alone time since they hadn't really gotten any in the last few days. _"I never really got to ask; do you think you had a good birthday?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"It was perfect, couldn't have been better!" "That's good to hear."_ Later that evening, Uncle Grandpa interrupted their alone time to inform them that dinner was ready. They got up and went to the kitchen to eat. Pizza Steve and Stacy ate as quickly as possible so they could go back to their alone time. When it got late, Pizza Steve and Stacy fell asleep in each other's arms while they were watching TV.

Stacy had to wake up real early that rainy Tuesday morning. Pizza Steve woke up as Stacy finished getting dressed. Stacy kissed Pizza Steve, grabbed an umbrella, and went off to work. Not only was Pizza Steve bored because Stacy was gone, but because it was raining outside; which meant no riding his speedcycle outside. He couldn't pick Stacy up from work either. When it was finally time for Stacy to arrive home, she didn't show up. Pizza Steve knew what time she got off, and knew how long it takes for her to get home, but she was twenty minutes late. So, he called her. _"Where are you?" "I'm picking up some clothes I ordered from Molly. I'll be home soon." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I did." "No you didn't!" "Yes, I did. It was when I was leaving for work. I told you right before I left." "Oh, I fell back asleep right before that." "Whatever. I'm on my way back now." "Ok, see you soon."_

Stacy came home ten minutes later. Right in time for dinner. Her friends had just sat down to eat when she walked in. She joined them at the table and they all ate together. After dinner, Stacy went to her room for the night. As she was heading to her room she stopped by Pizza Steve, who was watching TV on the couch. _"I'm going to bed, babe. I have to get up early again for work tomorrow." "Can't we sleep together tonight? Or at least cuddle for a little bit?" "No, I'm going to take a shower then go straight to bed. I'm not even going to watch TV for a bit." "Aw, ok."_ Stacy gave Pizza Steve a kiss then went off to her room.

Stacy took a quick shower then went to bed. She woke up around 5 am to get ready for work. Her and one of her co-workers were supposed to open the diner that morning. She left for work at about 6:45am and wasn't expected to be home until 5pm. Luckily, it wasn't raining like the day before so Pizza Steve was planning on picking up Stacy later that evening. It had been such a long time since Pizza Steve and Stacy had a romantic night together. So, Pizza Steve asked Uncle Grandpa go help him cook dinner for Stacy so they could have a cute little date night like they did on Valentine's Day.

When the time came to pick up Stacy, Pizza Steve had Uncle Grandpa set up their dinner in the ballroom. Pizza Steve took Stacy to the living room when they arrived home. _"Since it's been, like, a thousand years since we had a nice date night; I set up a little something for us." "Oooh, really?" "Yep! Right this way..."_ Pizza Steve grabbed Stacy's hand and lead her to the ballroom. Pizza Steve had Stacy close her eyes until they got into the ballroom. _"Ooh, is that spaghetti and meatballs I'm smelling?" "Maybe... Ok, open your eyes!"_ When Stacy opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful candle light dinner. _"Oh, Pizza Steve! This is so sweet!" "Yeah, I know. Let's go eat before our dinner gets colder."_ They sat down and ate their spaghetti dinner. When they finished eating, Pizza Steve took their plates to the kitchen and came back with chocolate cake. _"Woah, cake too?" "Of course! Only the best for my girl!"_

Once they finished their cake, they got up to slow dance for a little bit. As they were dancing, Pizza Steve started to kiss Stacy. It started with little kisses on her face then Stacy kissed him back. They stopped dancing so they could make out. Since they had already cleaned up their mess in the ballroom, Pizza Steve blew out the candles quickly. Then they went back to kissing and left the ballroom to go to Stacy's room. Before leaving the ballroom, Pizza Steve looked out to the living room to see if anyone was there. Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa were on the couch. So Pizza Steve snatched Stacy's hand and they ran to Stacy's room.

Stacy locked the door and Pizza Steve went over to her bed. They did some intercourse then went to sleep. They were tuckered out from their romantic night. The next morning, Stacy had to rush out to work again. She got off early this time though, she was expected home at 1 pm. Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and GRFT went with Pizza Steve to pick her up. They had plans to go to the beach for a few hours. Pizza Steve brought Stacy's swim suit and hair brush for her since she wasn't stopping at home first. They walked to the diner, except Pizza Steve, he rode his speedcycle as Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and GRFT followed behind. When they picked her up, Stacy rode on Pizza Steve's speedcycle on their way to the beach.

They had a good day at the beach, and Stacy didn't break anything this time. They decided to go to Captain Blowhole's Seafood Restaurant for dinner. Everyone was so exhausted when they got home. They all walked in and went straight to bed. Stacy had to work again early the next morning. She took a quick shower and went off to work. Stacy got off work around 5 pm that evening, since dinner was going to be ready by then, she insisted Pizza Steve let her walk home. Everyone was at the table eating when she walked in, so she joined them. After dinner, Tiger invited Stacy to come hang out with her in her room. They did little pedicures while jaming out to some music. Stacy couldn't hang out for too long, once again she had to work early the next day. However, she promised Tiger that they could have a sleepover Saturday night, since Stacy didn't have to work on Sunday.

She got up and visited Pizza Steve in his room before she left. Pizza Steve told Stacy he wasn't going to pick her up, because she once again insisted not to, but Pizza Steve wanted to surprise her. Around 6 pm. Pizza Steve showed up at the diner to pick up Stacy. She saw him when she walked out of the diner. _"What are you doing? I said you didn't have to come." "I know, but I wanted to surprise you." "Aww."_ Stacy kissed Pizza Steve's cheek as she hopped onto the speedcycle. _"Also, I got you a gift."_ Pizza Steve handed her a candle. _"No way! That's so sweet of you! But, don't I have to earn my candles?"_ She joked. _"Nope, not this time..._ _ **Unless**_ _you want to do a little somethin' somethin' when we get home..." "Yes, I definitely need that after the rough day I just had."_ They raced home and went off to Stacy's bedroom without stopping to eat dinner.

After a couple hours, Pizza Steve and Stacy got hungry. They went to the kitchen to look for some snacks. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus were on the couch watching TV when they walked by. _"Watcha' guys looking for?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"Some snacks."_ Stacy replied as she was climbing up onto the counter. _"We just made dinner not too long ago, and it was still out when you two got home. Why didn't you eat then?"_ Mr. Gus said. Pizza Steve replied as he helped Stacy get into the cabinets _"We weren't hungry then."_

Pizza Steve and Stacy went back to Stacy's room and ate their snacks. Not too long after, Stacy went to Tiger's room for their sleepover. While Stacy was with Tiger, Pizza Steve decided to hang out with Uncle G for the rest of the night. Stacy and Tiger did some pedicures along with little makeovers, nothing too over the top. They mainly just talked while listening to music and eating snacks. When they started to get bored and tired, Stacy started a pillow fight. Their pillow fight wore them out and they ended up falling asleep on a pile of pillows. The girls slept in the next morning but Stacy was woken up by texts. Pizza Steve couldn't go into Tiger's room to wake up Stacy so he texted her until she woke up.

Stacy texted him back telling him that she was tired and didn't want to get up. The texts stopped for a couple minutes but started back up as soon as Stacy was about to fall back asleep. She got up, brushed her hair and jsut started her day. When she walked out into the living room, Pizza Steve was sitting on the couch and doing stuff on his phone. He didn't look up when Stacy walked in. She went up to him and stood there for a minute to see if he would notice. _"Hello!?"_ She shouted, startling Pizza Steve. _"Oh, hey. You're awake!" "Yep!"_ Stacy replied, very bitterly. _"You don't sound happy..." "Hmmm... wonder why?" "Yeah, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" "I got out bed, that's the problem."_ They were quiet for a few minutes and Stacy hopped up onto the couch to sit next to Pizza Steve. _"Pizza Steve, why did you keep texting me to get out of bed? You know I get up early everyday for work. On weeks where I work everyday the only day I get to sleep in is Sunday." "I was bored." "And I was tired. You didn't even notice me when I first walked in so you couldn't have been that bored. I work early again tomorrow morning. Luckily this week I work every other day so I only work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."_

After a few minutes, Tiger woke up and came out into the living room. _"Hey girl! Did you sleep well? I know sleeping on that pile of pillows wasn't the best place to sleep, but at least it wasn't the floor."_ Stacy giggled. _"*ROAR*" "Yeah, my back hurts a little too."_ Tiger went off to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. _"What were you talking about? What did you mean by pile of pillows?" "It's nothing, don't worry about it."_ Pizza Steve went back to looking at his phone as Stacy hopped off the couch to go get some breakfast with Tiger. _"Ugh, I wish Uncle G would've made breakfast. There's nothing to just grab and eat, and I don't feel like cooking."_ Stacy groaned. _"Ha! Let's hope you don't cook, I don't want burnt pancakes for breakfast today!"_ Pizza Steve shouted. Stacy blushed as she was looking through the cabinets. _"How about we go to that local donut shop?"_ She suggested. _"That's a good idea but, we have to wait for Uncle G to wake up." "He is awake. He got up early to go help kids." "Oh, then I guess it should be fine." "Want to tag along, Tiger?" "*ROAR!*"_

Pizza Steve and Stacy jumped onto Tiger's back and they made their way to the donut shop. They bought their donuts and went back to the RV to eat them. Once they finished their breakfast, Pizza Steve and Stacy went outside to ride Pizza Steve's speedcycle for a little bit. As they were outside, Uncle Grandpa came home. They went inside with Uncle Grandpa for some lunch, and after lunch they went swimming. Later that night, Stacy took a long, warm bubble bath. She relaxed in the tub while listening to some music and enjoying some chocolate. As she was taking a bath, her mom called. _"Hi honey! I just wanted to call and tell you that we've got Grandma's house all clean and ready to sell. I know this house means a lot to you so I wanted you to come take one last look at it." "Sure, I'll even bring Cali so she can say goodbye too." "Alright!"_ They were both quiet for a minute. _"Sooo um, what are you up to?" "Oh... Nothing I'm just taking a bath and eating some chocolate."_ Stacy replied, glumly. _"...How was your week at work?" "Miserable, like usual." "Aw, couldn't have been that bad." "I'm just tired from it all, but I work every other day this coming week." "Well at least it's not everyday. You get a couple days off." "Mom, is it worth working if I don't really have any expenses? Uncle Grandpa doesn't charge me to stay at the RV because I'm their friend so I don't have any bills." "Sure it's worth it! You love shopping, if you didn't work you wouldn't be able to buy nice things!" "That's true..." "Plus, what about having children one day?" "I wouldn't worry about that right now." "I'm just saying."_ Just then, Pizza Steve came into Stacy's bathroom. _"Hey babe, who are you talking to?" "My mom, want to say hi?" "Sure." "Mom, Pizza Steve wants to say hi."_ She handed the phone to Pizza Steve. _"Hey, Mrs. Amato." "Hello Steven! How are you doing?" "I'm doing fine." "Good to hear! Hope you're keeping my daughter happy!"_ She laughed. _"I sure am!"_ Pizza Steve looked over at Stacy and winked. Stacy blushed as she grabbed her phone. _"Alright, mom, I think we're going to call it a night." "Ok darling. Love you!" "Love you too, bye!"_

Stacy and Pizza Steve slept in their own beds that night, and Stacy got up early for work once again. She didn't get off until real late. Since she wasn't scheduled everyday, she worked really late instead. When Stacy got home she went into her bedroom and found Pizza Steve sleeping in her bed. She put on some cozy pajamas and got in bed next to him. It was Tuesday morning, and Stacy didn't have to work. She made plans to hang out at the park with Pizza Steve. They slept in late and as they were in bed Uncle Grandpa packed some lunch for them. The two little slices woke up around 10 am, they ate some breakfast then made their way to the park on Pizza Steve's speedcycle.

They sat on a bench for a little while since 10 am was kinda early for them. Pizza Steve brought one of his cool guy weekly magazines to show Stacy. _"I brought this week's cool guy magazine, wanna look at it." "Oh, sure."_ As they were looking through it, Pizza Steve noticed that Stacy was having a hard time trying to read it. _"Are you alright?" "What do you mean?" "You're having trouble reading it." "Nah, it's just the sun... it's really bright..." "Oh, we'll have to remember your sunglasses next time." "Huh, yeah..."_ The problem actually was that Stacy can't really read without glasses but she didn't want to tell Pizza Steve that. She despises her glasses.

A couple hours later, the two of them got up to go on the swings for a bit. It didn't take long for Stacy to notice that was more birds than usual around. She got off the swings to move away from them but as she was walking, a bird attacked her. Pizza Steve ran over and threw his sunglasses at it, making the bird fly away. _"Oh my gosh, you saved my life!"_ Stacy exclaimed, as she hugged Pizza Steve. _"I was nothing, I save people like all the time."_ Stacy blushed and kissed his cheek. They went over to bench to eat their lunch. Once they finished eating, they were going to hop off the bench, but Stacy stopped Pizza Steve. _"You can't jump off, you'll hurt yourself! I'll bring your speedcycle closer so you can step down on it."_ Stacy went to get his speedcycle. Pizza Steve stood there very confused. _"Here, step down carefully." "What are you doing? I'm able to get off the bench without hurting myself." "You saved my life, now it's my job to make sure you don't get hurt." "I wouldn't worry about me."_

They decided to go down the slide a couple times, and Stacy insisted she stand at the bottom and catch Pizza Steve. When she caught him, she lost her balance and they fell over. They laughed as they stood up. _"Are you alright?"_ Stacy asked, as she was still laughing. _"Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. You don't have to protect me, even if I did save your life or whatever."_ They decided to just go home for the day. When they got home, Stacy went to her room and Pizza Steve went to talk to Uncle Grandpa. _"Yo, Uncle G, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Of course, Pizza Steve." "While Stacy and I were at the park she got attacked by an bird, but I saved her by throwing my sunglasses at it." "You're so brave, Pizza Steve."_ Uncle Grandpa interrupted. _"I know, but anyway. She thinks she has to return the favor and is being overprotective. Can you talk to her?" "Sure!"_ Uncle Grandpa went to Stacy's room and Pizza Steve followed. He knocked on the door and when he heard Stacy say come in, he went in. _"Hey so, I heard about your little incident at the park. I also heard that you think you have to protect Pizza Steve now because of it." "If it wasn't for him, that bird probably would've ate me! I owe it to him." "Look, I know you have a huge fear of birds. But it happened this one time. Any of us would've helped you." "This isn't the first time it's happened... I fear birds because this did happen before, when I was younger." "It's hard being a walking piece of food, but not all birds are like that. Plus you smell more of like, shampoo than you do pepperoni. Not all birds are going to attack you, not with all that hair"_ Stacy smiled at Uncle Grandpa, and he smiled back at her. _"Thanks Uncle G." "No problem."_ They hugged then Uncle Grandpa left her room. As soon as he did, Pizza Steve walked in. _"Sorry about annoying you back at the park, Peezy." "I kinda went crazy because the bird really scared me." "It's alright."_

That night, Stacy went to bed early because she had to work. When she got up the next morning, she showered and got ready, then walked to work. Pizza Steve was really missing Stacy when he woke up. He would have loved to be cuddling with her right about that time. He texted her telling her that he loved her and couldn't wait until she got home. Stacy quickly went into the bathroom to text him back. It had been a really hard day but when Stacy got home late that night, she was happy to find Pizza Steve fast asleep in her bed. She got in bed next to him, and cuddled up close to him. She repeatly kissed his face, causing him to wake up. _"Oh, sorry to wake you. I just really wanted to kiss your adorable face." "It's fine. Totally understandable."_ Stacy blushed as Pizza Steve pulled her closer. They started to kiss, which lead to a late night making out session.

After all that kissing, they were even more tuckered out. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and when they woke up the next morning, they were still in their cuddling position. They also smelled some french toast Uncle Grandpa was making. Stacy took a shower and brushed her hair then they went out to the kitchen to eat. After breakfast, Pizza Steve and Stacy went outside to go swimming. They had a nice summer day. The swam, ate ice cream, and had a water fight. At the end of the day they gazed up at the stars as they laid in the grass. When the sun finally set, they went inside to go to bed. Pizza Steve took a quick shower in Stacy's bathroom before Stacy took a warm bubble bath.

They got into bed and cuddled close together, as they usually do. Stacy had to work early the next morning. And for the last few days of the month, the gang did their normal summer activities. Stacy worked that Monday and Tuesday. It had been a exhausting but fun month.


	17. August 2018

What Now Chapter 16

August. The last month of summer vacation. Stacy was not ready for the fall season and definitely was not ready to get back to her regularly scheduled college classes the following month. But, life must go on and all good things must come to an end. Only for a few months in this case. The gang spent their last few days of summer swimming and doing other summer activities. One Wednesday night, on the 8th. Pizza Steve and Stacy were lying in bed watching a movie after a long day of swimming.

They were both quietly watching the movie when Pizza Steve said _"I just realized..." "What?" "When you said you couldn't read because of the sun." "Yeah... What about it?" "We were in the shade... In fact, the sun was covered by a cloud for a few minutes." "Uh... yeah... but... um... Fine! You caught me! I lied." "Why?"_

Stacy hopped off her bed and went to the night stand by her bed. She opened it and pulled out a pair of blue glasses. _"I wear glasses, because I have problems reading." "Why didn't you tell me?" "It was just never mentioned but I also thought you'd make fun of me." "I wouldn't do that. I don't care that you wear glasses." "Really?" "Yeah, I don't mind. Put them on, I want to see what they look like on you."_ Stacy put them on, and twirled her hair, nervously waiting for Pizza Steve's reaction. _"Those look good on you!" "You think so?" "Yeah! Get over here!"_ Stacy hopped back on her bed, Pizza Steve grabbed her and kissed her.

The next day, Uncle Grandpa was out helping kids so Stacy decided to cook lunch for Pizza Steve. She was on the counter when Pizza Steve came into the kitchen. _"Hey Cici, what are you up to?" "I'm cooking lunch for you!" "Oh, are you sure you want to do that?" "Of course! What do you mean?" "You not exactly the best cook." "Don't worry this will be nothing like the pancakes! I'm making some grilled cheese sandwiches." "Alright... Don't burn them!"_ Pizza Steve laughed.

Pizza Steve sat at the table and waited for Stacy to finish cooking. Once the sandwiches were ready, Stacy brought them over to the table. _"Here you go!"_ Stacy exclaimed, placing a sandwich in front of Pizza Steve. He hesitated before picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. Stacy waited nervously for his response. _"It's good."_ He said. _"Yes!"_ Stacy sat next to him and ate with him.

Later that afternoon was pretty boring, Uncle Grandpa was still out helping kids. Pizza Steve and Stacy were on the couch watching TV. They weren't really paying attention to the TV so Pizza Steve grabbed the remote and turned it off. _"Ugggghhh. There's nothing to do!"_ Stacy groaned. _"Maybe not nothing..."_ Pizza Steve claimed as he hopped off the couch. _"What do you mean?"_ Pizza Steve just smirked at Stacy. Stacy hopped off the couch, and as soon as she did, Pizza Steve grabbed her hand and started towards Stacy's bedroom. _"I got something interesting..."_ He said as they walked into her room. He closed and locked the door.

 _"I'm not sure if I should be excited or nervous about what you're talking about..."_ Stacy said while Pizza Steve walked over to her bed. _"Be excited."_ He whipped out a pair of hand cuffs. _"Oh..." "Oh?" "I.. I just... I *nervous laugh* I thought it was going to be something else..." "Did you want it to be something else?" "No! I thought it was going to be worse..."_ Stacy fanned herself with her hand as she joined Pizza Steve in her bed.

Pizza Steve cuffed their hands together before getting busy... After, they were catching their breath and Pizza Steve sat up to look for the key. He started to panic when he couldn't find the key. _"What's taking so long? Where did you put the key?" "I... Uh... Ooh, oops." "What? What do you mean oops? Did you lose it?" "I left it on the bed before we started." "No..."_ Stacy groaned.

They crawled all over the bed looking for the key but to no avail, it wasn't there. _"What do we do?" "We're going to have to take everything off my bed..." "Ugh."_ They took all the blankets and sheets off Stacy's bed. _"What? It's not here..."_ Stacy said, puzzled. They started to shake the sheets and blankets to see if the key would fly out. Then suddenly _"Pizza Steve! Stacy!"_ It was Uncle Grandpa calling for them from the living room. _"Oh, this is not good!"_ They shamefully walked to the living room. _"Yeah..?"_ They both said with nervous smiles.

Uncle Grandpa noticed the hand cuffs and was quiet for a minute. _"Sooo... What did you two do today?" "Oh. Uh... Nothing really. There wasn't anything to do."_ Stacy insisted. _"Nothing, huh?" "Yep! Nothing!"_ Pizza Steve added. _"Well..."_ Stacy started. Pizza Steve looked over at her, thinking she was going to tell about what they just did. _"I made Pizza Steve some lunch since you were out for the day." "That was nice of you." "Yeah. Well! We're going to go play video games in my room!"_ Stacy exclaimed, then they went back to Stacy's room. _"Did you see that, Belly Bag?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"Yep, they're stuck together because they lost the key." "Yep..."_

 _"I don't think he noticed."_ Pizza Steve said. _"Yeah, it could've been worse."_ They went back to looking for the key. Another hour passed and they still hadn't found the key yet. Stacy lied down on the floor as she got real frustrated. She noticed a glare come from under her bed. Stacy sat up and looked under her bed. _"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"_ She yelled as she was under her bed. _"What?"_ Stacy came out from under her bed with the key in her hand. _"All that time, and it was just under my bed!" "Ugh!"_ They went to unlock the hand cuffs but the key didn't work. _"Why won't this work!?"_ Stacy shouted in anger as she violently turned it repeatedly. _"Let me see that."_ Pizza Steve said as he snatched the key from Stacy. He went over to her closet door, put the key in, and turned it. It worked, and locked the closet.

 _"No!"_ They shouted. They dropped down to the floor. _"I say we give up and just live like this."_ Pizza Steve insisted. _"Let's ask Uncle G." "No! He'll ask what we were doing!" "Then we'll say we were trying something out. But truthfully, we don't have to tell him, it's out business."_ They went out to the living room. Uncle Grandpa was watching TV on the couch. _"Hey Uncle G."_ They both greeted. _"Hey little slices. What's going on?" "We're stuck, we need your help!"_ Stacy said. _"Alright."_ Uncle Grandpa whipped out a hair pin and unlocked them. _"Why didn't I think about that? I have tons of those!"_ Stacy exclaimed.

They went back to Stacy's room and put her bed back together. When they were done, they hopped on the bed to relax for a bit. Stacy grabbed her phone and found a pleasant little surprise waiting for her. _"Oh! This is better than under the bed!"_ She fumed. The key was under for phone the whole time.

The next day was a Friday. Stacy had to work but had the whole weekend off. The gang had plans to go to the mall on Saturday, and once Stacy got off work Friday afternoon the gang went to the library to hang out since they had nothing else to do. Mr. Gus sat at a table with a stack of books to read. Uncle Grandpa was looking at books in the children's section, and Tiger was reading some teen novels. Pizza Steve and Stacy were running around playing hide and seek.

Mr. Gus stopped them a couple times when they ran past him. They hated reading, and didn't even want to go to the library. When Mr. Gus made them stop running around, Pizza Steve and Stacy found a computer to mess with. Once Mr. Gus caught them messing around on the computers, he made them stop. Pizza Steve and Stacy sat on some nearby chairs. _"This sucks!"_ Stacy whispered. _"Why'd we have to come to the stupid library?"_ Pizza Steve added.

A few minutes passed before Pizza Steve and Stacy fell asleep in the chairs. When it was time to leave the library, Uncle Grandpa picked up Pizza Steve; Mr. Gus picked up Stacy, and they headed back to the RV. They put Pizza Steve and Stacy in their beds to get some rest. Stacy woke up before Pizza Steve a couple hours later. She went to the kitchen to get a snack then went to wake up Pizza Steve. She woke him up, then they went outside to ride Pizza Steve's speedcycle for a little bit before dinner.

When dinner was ready, they went inside to eat. After dinner, Stacy took a warm bubble bath in her bathroom and Pizza Steve watched TV on her bed while Stacy was in the tub. Stacy got out of the bath, got into super soft pajamas, and joined Pizza Steve in her bed. They cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning was very slow. Pizza Steve and Stacy went swimming for about an hour than sat around bored, they had at least two hours before it was time to go to the mall.

 _"You'd think I'd have a bunch of things I want to do since I'm always at work and don't have time to do things I want but, there's nothing I want to do. I'm not surprised that you're bored though."_ Stacy said. _"What do you mean?" "You're always sitting around at home, of course there's nothing you want to do. You've probably done it all now." "That's not true! I'm always going with Uncle G to help kids." "Oh yeah? Try being at work for hours, not having the option to do cool things at home." "Maybe I will try. I'll go to work with you on Monday." "No, forget it." "No! I'm going to work with you. We'll see how hard you have it." "Alright, fine. This will be interesting."_

The gang headed for the mall around noon, and spent the rest of the day there. They ate lunch and dinner at the food court. They all gathered around the TV to watch a movie when they got home. Pizza Steve and Stacy went to bed late, and slept in the next morning. Even when they did wake up, they cuddled for at least an hour before they got hungry. When they went to the kitchen, Uncle Grandpa put together a couple bowls of cereal for them before heading out for the day to help kids.

Pizza Steve and Stacy had gotten bored of swimming since it's all they really did for the last few days. So, the chilled in Stacy's bed and watched some sad movies. As they were watching movies, Pizza Steve heard Stacy crying. _"What's wrong?"_ He asked. _"It's just so sad."_ She sobbed. Pizza Steve pulled her closer and wipped her tears. He grabbed the remote and turned on some more comedic movies. They stayed in bed and watched movies the whole day. When it was getting closer to their bedtime, Stacy took a quick shower. She suggested Pizza Steve do so as well, since he insisted on going to work with her the next morning.

They slept in Stacy's bed that night and had to get up at 6am. Stacy got all dressed and ready before waking up Pizza Steve. When she got him out of bed, they stopped at the kitchen to grab some quick breakfast. They rode Pizza Steve's speedcycle to the dinner. Right before they went in, Stacy snatched Pizza Steve's shades. _"Hey!"_ He shouted. _"Sorry, no shades at work. Dress code."_ Stacy put the sunglasses on the seat of the speedcycle, and they went inside. Stacy introduced Pizza Steve to her boss and informed her that Pizza Steve was watching for the day. Stacy's boss was fine with it and thought it was very cute of Pizza Steve to come watch his girlfriend at work.

Stacy had planned on Pizza Steve helping her some, but he mostly just sat around. Stacy didn't get off until 5pm and Pizza Steve was already bored at 11am. While Stacy was too distracted with waiting people, Pizza Steve snuck away to go take a quick nap on his speedcycle. When Stacy noticed Pizza Steve was gone, she went to look for him. She searched everywhere, and his speedcycle was the last place she looked. _"What are you doing?"_ She asked. _"Sleeping." "Yeah, why?" "Because, I'm tired." "You don't think I'm tired? I would love to take a nap right now, especially since I'm the one working." "You're the one with the job." "You're the one that insisted on coming to work with me."_ Pizza Steve groaned as he got up and followed Stacy back inside. Instead of sitting around, Pizza Steve allowed Stacy to show him how to be a waiter.

When they finally had a lunch break, Pizza Steve and Stacy went outside to eat. They didn't have long to eat, then they had to head back inside. Once it was finally 5pm, Pizza Steve and Stacy went back home and arrived just in time for dinner. They told their friends about their day as they ate. Later that night, Stacy had to go to bed early because she had to return to work again the next morning. Stacy worked everyday that week and would be exhausted when she got home.

That Saturday night, the gang went to the arcade for a few hours. They had plans to go to the movies after playing some games, but Stacy was too tired. Pizza Steve walked her back to the RV and met the rest of the gang at the movies once he made sure Stacy arrived home safely. They got home late and when Pizza Steve went into Stacy's room, he found her fast asleep in her bed. She had been doing stuff on her laptop and fell asleep. Pizza Steve closed her laptop, put it on her desk, and tucked her into bed. Pizza Steve decided to just let Stacy get some sleep and slept in his own bed that night.

Since Stacy had fallen asleep so early, she woke up early. She had an hour before she had to leave for work. Stacy got out of bed and went to wake up Pizza Steve. _"Goodmorning!"_ She exclaimed as she got in Pizza Steve's face. _"Hey sleepyhead."_ He replied as he stretched and yawned. _"How was your movie last night?"_ Stacy asked. _"It was good."_ Stacy sat by Pizza Steve as he laid in bed. _"Wanna go see what Uncle G made for breakfast?"_ Pizza Steve asked, breaking the silence. _"Sure!"_ They got up and made their way to the kitchen. Uncle Grandpa made oatmeal that morning. As soon as they finished eating, Stacy went back to room to listen to music and play with Cali. She was in her room for about an hour before Pizza Steve came in looking for her. _"Hey babe. Watcha' up to?"_ He said as he entered the room. _"Nothing much, just hanging with Cali."_ Pizza Steve walked over and began to pet Cali.

 _"I can't believe she hasn't tried to eat you yet." "She's a trained duck, Pizza Steve!" "So she's trained not to eat you?" "Yes. However, she is trained to do what I say so don't push it."_ She smirked. _"Where did your Grandma find her?" "She told me she found her all alone by a lake and that Cali wouldn't leave her alone once she gave her some bread. She watched the other ducks reject Cali so she took her home." "So, Cali didn't try to eat her?" "Nope, she wasn't sure why but trained her anyway so it wouldn't happen." "Why do you want a kitten if you have a duck already?" "I've always wanted a cat! Just because I have a duck doesn't mean I want a cat any less!" "Well anyway, how about we take Cali outside?" "I don't know remember in Italy?" "We can put her on a leash or tie her up." "I'll put a leash on her but I'm_ _ **not**_ _tying her up!"_ Stacy put Cali's leash on then they went out to the front yard to hang out for the rest of the day. When the sunset, Stacy and Pizza Steve went inside. Stacy gave Cali a bath while Pizza Steve watched TV on her bed.

That upcoming week; Stacy worked on the 20th through the 24th. At the end of the week, she slept most of the day on Saturday and Sunday. After the weekend she worked on Monday but then every other day that week. Luckily, she didn't work on Thursday, because that was their anniversary.

On Thursday, Pizza Steve and Stacy planned to re-create the night they got together. They were going to have a candle light dinner in the ballroom then dance late into the night.

On the last day of the month, Stacy worked early but got off around noon. So, after work, Pizza Steve and Stacy hung out at the mall. Then later that night they stayed up late fooling around and flirting until they fell asleep.


	18. October 2018

What Now? Chapter 17

It was finally October, and Stacy was settling into the autumn weather. She was excited about the cooler weather, pumpkin scented everything, and Halloween. On the first day of the month, Stacy got out all her fall soaps and candles. That evening, she opened her window to enjoy the cool wind right before taking a warm bath with her pumpkin scented bubble soap. When she got out of her bath, Stacy got into bed and fell asleep that night with the window open.

She woke up the next morning freezing. Stacy wrapped herself up in her blanket and tried to fall back asleep right before Pizza Steve came into her room. _"Hey babe! Uncle G wanted me to wake you up and remind you that we're going apple picking today! We're leaving in 15 minutes!"_ When Stacy didn't respond, Pizza Steve went over to her and started to jump on her bed. _"Wake up!"_ He shouted, jumping around her. _"I'm awake!"_ Stacy shouted back to him. _"Well, get up." "Close the window first, it's cold." "It is cold in here."_ Pizza Steve said, heading over to the window.

When the gang arrived, Pizza Steve and Stacy went off on their own to pick apples alone. Although, because of their size, they couldn't really pick too much apples. All they really did was pick apples off the ground that weren't deformed or picked at by squirrels. Every once in a while Tiger would let them sit on her back and pick apples. After a long day, they had a few barrels of apples. Pizza Steve and Stacy snacked on some before they went to bed that night.

The next day, Pizza Steve and Stacy made caramel apples with some of the apples they picked the day before. Later that evening they had made about a dozen caramel apples, so after dinner, the gang had some for dessert. Before going to bed, Stacy lit one of her fall candles and got into some cozy pajamas. A few minutes later, Pizza Steve came in to say goodnight. _"Woah, it smells like cinnamon in here!"_ He exclaimed, walking in. _"Yeah, it's my candle."_ Pizza Steve ended up getting in Stacy's bed to cuddle and he accidentally fell alseep.

On the 4th, Tiger insisted her and Stacy go down to the café and try a pumpkin spice latte. Stacy doesn't like coffee but she decided to give it a try, and it would be nice to spend some time with Tiger. When they got their lattes, they went outside to sit at one of the little tables. Tiger loved it, but Stacy gagged when she took a sip. _"*ROAR*" "No, it's disgusting!"_ Stacy gave her latte to Tiger and went back in to order a hot chocolate.

On Friday, Stacy had a college class in the morning. After, She had to work for a few hours. Pizza Steve drove her to work on his speedcycle. Though Stacy was tired after her shift, the gang had plans to go to a football game. When Stacy got home, she showered and got to rest her eyes for about seven minutes before it was time to head out. During the game, Stacy fell asleep on Pizza Steve's shoulder. Mr. Gus held Stacy in his lap and let her sleep until the game was over.

Stacy woke up the next morning in her bed. She woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was her mom calling, she wanted to come over and teach Stacy how to knit sweaters. After Stacy got off the phone with her mom, she went back to sleep for a couple hours. Uncle Grandpa came into Stacy's room at about 10am with her breakfast, and Pizza Steve came in as she was eating. _"What's the plan for today, Stace?" "My mom wants to come over and teach me how to knit sweaters." "Why would you want to learn that?" "I don't really prefer to, but the sweaters are a family tradition. My great grandma taught my grandma; my grandma taught my mom; so I guess it's time for my mom to teach me."_

Once Stacy's mom arrived, they spent the rest of the day knitting. Stacy even knitted a fall sweater for Pizza Steve, however she chose not to show him right away. Before Diane left, she invited Stacy and Pizza Steve to a family dinner on the 9th. The 9th was Stacy's Grandma's birthday, so the family was getting together to have a family dinner. This is the first time their celebrating Stacy's Grandma's birthday without her because of her passing away in January.

Sunday morning Stacy woke up early to the smell of cinnamon pumpkin pancakes. She brushed her hair before stumbling into the kitchen. When she walked in, Mr. Gus was at the stove cooking the pancakes. _"Hey big G. What smells so good?" "Cinnamon pumpkin pancakes." "Ooooh! I didn't know you were in the fall spirit!" "Well, I thought it'd be something nice to do for you since you're really into this fall season." "Oh, thank you! That is nice of you!"_

The rest of the gang smelled the pancakes and came into the kitchen for breakfast. After they all ate, Mr. Gus mentioned something about going to mart-mart to look for a pumpkin. Stacy begged to tag along, and Mr. Gus just couldn't say no. They decided to walk to the store instead of taking the RV. _"So, Mr. Gus, what do you need a pumpkin for?" "I wanted to make some pumpkin soup." "Pumpkin soup? That sounds a little weird, but it also seems a little fun to make. Can I help you? Please, please!" "I don't see why not."_

Stacy helped Mr. Gus pick out a pumpkin then they headed back to the RV to make the soup. It took about an hour to make but Stacy was excited to try it. She gathered everyone around the table and Mr. Gus made some bowls for everyone. _"Ew! That's so gross!"_ Stacy exclaimed, after eating a spoonful of the soup. _"Ha! I told you Mr. Gus was a bad cook!"_ Pizza Steve laughed. _"No, no it's not that. It's just gross in general. It didn't sound very appetizing when Mr. Gus first told me about it, but because it's pumpkin I wanted to try it. I think I'll just stick with pumpkin scented things instead of pumpkin flavored things. Although, those cinnamon pumpkin pancakes were pretty good."_

That Monday morning, Stacy had to get up early for work. She wasn't expected home until about 7pm. As soon as she got home, she plopped in bed to sleep before dinner. She only got fifthteen minutes of sleep before Pizza Steve came into her room. _"All you do is sleep."_ Pizza Steve said, as Stacy sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. _"Really? Because it seems to me that all I do is work." "Well, Uncle G said that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." "Great, twenty minutes of sleep." "Or... Twenty minutes of... alone time..." "No, Pizza Steve. I'm too tired for that." "But it's been forever!" "Sorry."_ Pizza Steve hopped into Stacy's bed as she fell back asleep. It felt like only five minutes had passed when Pizza Steve woke Stacy up for dinner. She was so tired, she was on the verge of crying.

Stacy teeter to the kitchen and almost fell off the booth as she climbed up. _"Uh-oh. You gotta be careful, little lady!"_ Uncle Grandpa joked as he lifted Stacy up and put her on the booth next to Pizza Steve. _"Sorry, Uncle G. I'm just really tired."_ She said, tearing up. _"Oh. Don't cry, it's alright." "I think I'll skip dinner."_ Stacy hopped off the booth and headed to her bedroom. After an hour, Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa brought Stacy's dinner into her. However, Stacy was asleep when they went in, so they left it on her desk. Stacy woke up at eleven, and saw her dinner sitting on her desk. It was cold but she was so hungry she ate it the way it was. Stacy didn't realize how late it was until she went into the living to see that it was dark, then looked over at the clock to check the time. She quietly got a bowl of chocolate and peanut butter ice cream and went back to her room.

The next day was the 9th, which meant it was the day of the family dinner. Stacy was kind of nervous, but when she told Pizza Steve about how she felt, he reassured her that everything was going to be fine. For the special night, Stacy wore a maroon colored top with tan pants, and Pizza Steve wore a matching bow tie. When they got to Stacy's parent's house, Stacy's dad greeted them and welcomed them inside. When Stacy went in, she noticed her mom and her mom's life long best friend talking. _"Hello, baby! You look so beautiful!"_ Diane exlcaimed as Stacy and Pizza Steve walked up to them. _"Thanks, mom."_ She replied, as they hugged. _"I see Steven is matching with you tonight!"_ Diane pointed out Pizza Steve's bow tie. _"You remember Francesca, or Mrs. Romano, as you had to call her."_ Just then, Mrs. Romano's son walked up to them. _"Oh! You also remember Andrew, right?" "Of course she does!"_ Andrew interrupted before politely kissing Stacy's hand. _"Oh, yes of course!"_ She said, kindly pulling her hand away. _"Oh, Anastasia! You look so gorgeous, darling! Your mother has reminded me so much about you! And your hair, I had to see it to believe it! It's pretty!" "Thank you, Mrs. Romano!" "And this must be your boyfriend your mother also told me about!"_ Francesca said, looking over at Pizza Steve. _"Yep, this is Pizza Steve!" "Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Romano."_

After a little conversation, Stacy and Pizza Steve went off to hang out on their own. But, not too long later, Andrew came over to them. _"So, Stacy, what have you been up to lately?"_ Andrew asked, coming up to them from behind the couch they were sitting on. _"Oh, nothing much really. Just working as a waitress at a diner, and doing online college." "That doesn't seem like nothing to me."_ Andrew walked around the couch and sat next to Stacy. _"You seem to really have your life together. Do you plan on marrying and having kids soon?" "Well, not soon, but I'm currently dating Pizza Steve."_ Stacy pointed to Pizza Steve who was sitting on the other side of her. _"Woah, boyfriend already? I mean, I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't snatch you up right away?"_ Stacy giggled nervously as Andrew smirked at her. _"So Andrew, are you seeing anyone?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Nope, not yet." "What? But you're like a year older than me." "Yeah, sadly I haven't seen the right girl... just yet."_

They continued to talk, and Andrew continued to compliment Stacy as they did, which was making Pizza Steve incensed. _"Hey Cici, can we talk for a minute?"_ He asked, interrupting Andrew. _"Oh, sure babe."_ They went into the bathroom to talk. _"Are you not noticing that Andrew is flirting with you right now!?" "I kinda noticed, but it doesn't matter because it's not going to get him anywhere." "Well, I don't like it." "Chill out. Maybe he's just being nice." "He's being a little too nice then."_

They went back to the couch and Andrew was no where to be found. _"Good, he left."_ Pizza Steve said, sitting back on the couch. After a couple minutes, Andrew came back over to them. Pizza Steve rolled his eyes before exclaiming _"Hey Cici! I've never seen your room before! How about we check it out?" "I don't know, Pizza Steve.. It's..." "Come on, let's go!"_ Pizza Steve interrupted Stacy, grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. Pizza Steve reached for the door knob but before he could open it, Stacy jumped in front of the door. _"What's wrong? I want to see your room!" "Pizza Steve, this is not the best idea. I know you're trying to get away from Andrew but this is not the way." "What are you hiding?..." "...Nothing..." "Then let me see!"_ Pizza Steve carefully pushed Stacy away from the door and opened it.

Just then, Diane gathered everyone for dinner. _"Oh, thank God."_ Stacy said, grabbing Pizza Steve before he could get a glance at her room. When they got to the table, Pizza Steve sat on one side of Stacy, and Andrew sat on the other. As the family ate dinner, they talked about Stacy's Grandma. They shared stories and talked about their memories with her. While they talked, Pizza Steve noticed that Stacy was acting a little strange. Stacy then asked to be excused from the table. Pizza Steve gave it a minute before he asked to get up, then followed Stacy. He heard quiet sobbing coming from Stacy's room.

Pizza Steve slowly pushed the door open. _"What's going on? W-woah... Nice room."_ He stuttered sarcastically, looking around the light pink, fairytale princess themed room. Pizza Steve chose to ignore it for a minute and check up on Stacy. _"It's so hard to sit there and listen to people talk about my Grandma. It's bringing up so many good memories and it makes me sad."_ Pizza Steve sat next to Stacy on her bed and wrapped his arm around her. _"I can't believe I'm acting this way. This is so embarrassing, everyone must be so confused on why not only I left but you too."_ She giggled nervously. _"Can I finally comment about your room?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Not before I say this: I was really into fairytale princess stuff because that's what my dad wanted. This is all my stuff from my room in Italy. My dad wouldn't let me get rid of it. I thought it wasn't fair because my brother got a new bed because he wasn't a baby anymore and I saw it as; he got to re-decorate his room and I wasn't allowed."_ They both laughed and were quiet for a minute before Pizza Steve added _"It's so not you." "Yeah. I hate this room."_

As they continued to talk, Andrew knocked on the door and came in. _"Everything ok, Stacy? We're all worried about you." "Alright that's it."_ Pizza Steve said, hopping off Stacy's bed. _"No, Pizza Steve! Stop!"_ Stacy whispered. _"Listen here, Mr. suave; this is_ _ **my**_ _girlfriend! I can check on her myself. You better back off! You have no business coming into her room!"_ Stacy watched in shock as Pizza Steve told Andrew off. _"I also don't appreciate you flirting with her. If you don't leave her alone I'm going to have to show you my Italian karate skills." "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two alone."_ Andrew walked backwards out of Stacy's room, closing the door as he left. Pizza Steve turned to Stacy and after a few seconds, they started laughing. _"Let's go back downstairs and eat."_ Stacy suggested, grabbing Pizza Steve's hand.

They went back to the table and sat down. _"Everything alright, you two?"_ Diane asked. _"Yep!"_ Stacy replied happily. Pizza Steve and Stacy shared a smirk before digging into their dinner. The familly finished dinner then chatted before everyone headed out. Andrew didn't talk to Stacy for the rest of the night. It was getting late, and Pizza Steve was getting texts from Uncle Grandpa about when they'd be home, so they headed out. When they got back to the RV, they went to bed. Since Stacy had to work the next day, she thought it'd be best if Pizza Steve slept in his own bed.

Stacy got up early the next morning for work. She got off around 6pm and Uncle Grandpa had promised to take Stacy to the cat shelter when she got off work. Pizza Steve tagged along, and the three of them walked to the shelter. _"I really want one..."_ Stacy murmured as they looked at the cats. _"I know. You'll get one, one day."_ Uncle Grandpa added. _"You sure about that? You keep saying that everytime we come here, but we still haven't gotten one."_ Uncle Grandpa didn't respond right away. He felt bad. _"I'll tell you what; we'll get you a cat to babysit and if you do well I might consider getting you one for Christmas." "REALLY!?"_ Stacy's face lit up. _"Yep!" "But where are you going to find a cat we can babysit?" "Here!"_ Uncle Grandpa went over to talk to a worker. After filling out some papers, they were scheduled to pick up a cat on Friday and return it early Monday morning.

Stacy worked all day on Thursday and got off at 7pm. After work, Stacy and Pizza Steve went out to buy cat food and litter. Stacy cleaned her room up that night to get ready for the cat. Once her room was all straighten up, Stacy took a warm bubble bath and lit a fall candle when she got out. Stacy went to bed early so that she'd be extra energetic for the day.

She got up an hour early, and even double checked that everything was ready for the cat. Stacy decided to walk to work instead of waking up Pizza Steve and having him drive her on his speed cycle. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve were waiting outside the diner for Stacy when she got off, then they headed to the shelter. They picked up the cat and even bought a couple toys for it while they were there. Stacy was so excited when they got the cat home. _"What are we going to call him?"_ Pizza Steve asked as they sat in Stacy's room. _"Well, it's a girl; but I don't know." "How about Cici?" "That's what you call me, so that'd be a little weird."_ They thought quietly for a few minutes before Stacy exclaimed _"How about pumpkin?" "I guess that could work, but you really need to calm down with all this fall season excitement."_

Stacy laid in bed with Pumpkin for the rest of the night. Pumpkin even slept at the end of Stacy's bed. In the morning, Stacy fed Pumpkin, and Cali, before going out to see what Uncle G cooked for breakfast. After breakfast, Pizza Steve went to Stacy's room with her to hang out. They played with Pumpkin for hours. Right before lunch, Uncle Grandpa came to check on them. _"How's our temporary little friend doing?" "She's doing great! She's a very good girl!"_ Stacy exclaimed as she was petting Pumpkin, who was purring as Stacy pet her.

 _"You two seem to be hitting it off. Just remember not to get too attached. We can't keep her."_ Uncle Grandpa added. _"I know."_ Uncle Grandpa watched Pizza Steve and Stacy petted Pumpkin for a few minutes before taking them out to the kitchen for lunch. Stacy at as quickly as possible so she could keep playing with Pumpkin. As dinner time approached, it had been hours since anyone saw Stacy. Once it was time to eat, Pizza Steve went in to get Stacy. _"Hey, you're still alive!"_ He said, walking into her room. _"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" "It's been hours since we've seen you." "Oops. Sorry, I've been playing with Pumpkin." "Well, it's time to come eat." "Alright! Just let me feed Pumpkin, then I'll be out." "I'll wait here then. If I leave you, you might get distracked and we'll never see you again." "True."_ Stacy laughed. She fed her two little animals, then her and Pizza Steve went out to the kitchen.

That night, Pizza Steve watched Pumpkin so Stacy could take a bubble bath. When it was time to go to bed, Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed. Pumpkin had a fit when she realized that Pizza Steve wasn't going to leave. She walked up to Pizza Steve and hissed at him. _"Woah, what's wrong with her?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Pumpkin! Bad girl! Don't hiss at him. He's sleeping in my bed, you'll have to get over it."_ Pumpkin jumped off Stacy's bed and went to sleep with Cali in her little bed.

Pumpkin woke Pizza Steve and Stacy up early the next morning by walking on them and meowing. _"Cici! Shut him up!"_ Pizza Steve groaned. _"What is it, my little angel?"_ Stacy said, sitting up in her bed. _"Ooh, you must be hungry!"_ Stacy hopped out of bed to feed Pumpkin and Cali. _"Do you smell that?"_ Pizza Steve aske as he rubbed his eyes. _"That's cinnamon pumpkin pancakes!"_ Stacy shouted after sniffing around. She raced to the kitchen to find Mr. Gus making cinnamon pumpkin pancakes. _"Mr. Gus! You made the pancakes again?" "Yeah, I know you really liked them so I thought I'd make you some more." "Thank you! Pizza Steve, come eat!"_ Pizza Steve came out to the kitchen and they ate breakfast.

After breakfast, they took Pumpkin and Cali outside to play in the front yard. They hung outside until lunch. When it was time to eat, they put the animals in Stacy's room then went out to the kitchen. As soon as they finished eating, they went to Stacy's room. Once again, they hung out in Stacy's room for the rest of the night with Pumpkin. Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed again, which Pumpkin was still not ok with. Stacy put Pumpkin in her lap for a bit to have moment together since it was their last night together and Uncle Grandpa was going to take her back after Stacy left for work.

Pumpkin fell asleep in Stacy's lap while being petted. She carefully put Pumpkin at the end of the bed, the her and Pizza Steve cuddled until they fell asleep. Stacy left for work before Pumpkin woke up. Right before she left, Stacy gave Pumpkin a kiss on the head. Pizza Steve drove Stacy to work and picked her back up at 5pm. She went into her room, and just as she expected, Pumpkin was no longer there. She put the cat food and toys in her closet, emptied the litter box and put it in the closet too. Not too long later, Uncle Grandpa called her out for dinner.

Stacy had to work again the next day, so Pizza Steve slept in his own bed. Stacy got off work real late, she took a taxi home and rolled in around 11pm. When she went into her room, she found Pizza Steve fast asleep in her bed. Stacy got into her pajamas and got into bed next to Pizza Steve. That Wednesday morning, Stacy had a college class then work. To her surprise, Mr. Gus was waiting for her in the kitchen with some baking supplies. _"What are you doing here, Mr. Gus?"_ Stacy asked, going into the kitchen. _"I'm waiting for you because I have some stuff here to make pies. I though you'd like to help." "Oh, yeah! That sounds awesome!"_

As they were baking, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve came into the kitchen to see what they were doing. _"What smells so good?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked. _"Mr. Gus and I are making pies!" "That sounds good!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. The two of them left Mr. Gus and Stacy to continue baking. When they finished, they had six pies. After dinner, the gang dug into the pies.

The next day was cloudy and a little rainy. Pizza Steve and Stacy went on an afternoon stroll. Before they left the RV, Stacy grabbed a bookbag. Pizza Steve thought it seemed strange but didn't think too much of it. As they walked, rain drops fell from the trees, along with orangish red leaves. _"It's cold out here."_ Pizza Steve shivered. _"Glad you said that!" "Really? Why?" "Because I made this!"_ Stacy pulled the sweater she made for Pizza Steve out of her bookbag. _"So that's why you had that bag. I'm not putting that on." "Why not?" "Because, cool guys don't wear sweaters." "Well, cold boyfriends do because good girlfriends don't let their boyfriends be cold!"_ Stacy forced the sweater onto Pizza Steve and they continued their walk. _"You have to admit, it's warm and cozy." "I will never admit that."_ Stacy kissed Pizza Steve's cheek.

Stacy worked in the morning on Friday and was home by 1pm. Pizza Steve picked her up from work, and Stacy pointed out all the leaves all over the yard when they pulled up to the RV. _"I've got an idea!"_ Pizza Steve exclaimed. He ran behind the RV and came back out a couple minutes later with two rakes. _"Let's make piles and jump in them!" "That sounds fun!"_ They raked up leaves then jumped in them. They repeated did that all afternoon. When they smelled dinner cooking, they went inside. _"Did you two have fun outside in the leaves?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked as Pizza Steve and Stacy sat at the table. _"How did you know what we were doing?" Stacy questioned. "I saw you two out the window." "Oh, well it was fun!"_

Right before bed, Stacy took a soothing, warm bubble bath. As she was relaxing, Pizza Steve came in. _"You enjoying your bath?"_ Pizza Steve asked as he walked in, scaring Stacy. _"Oh, woah. You scared me. Yeah, I'm enjoying it." "You seem very lonely in that tub..." "Yeah, maybe I wouldn't be so lonely with someone in here with me..." "Wonder who could get in there with you..." "Get in here!"_ Stacy said, getting impatient with their flirting. Pizza Steve got in, and Stacy pulled him close. _"Oooh, it's warm! And it smells like cinnamon!"_

They fooled around in the tub for a bit then cuddled in bed until they fell asleep. On Saturday morning, Uncle Grandpa made breakfast for everyone. They all enjoyed some oatmeal then went out later that afternoon to go on a hayride. They had a great time, and even picked up some Burger Queen on the way home. But, Stacy was in a hurry to get home. Her and Pizza Steve tackled each other in the hay and had a tickle fight so Stacy had hay tangled in her hair. As soon as they got home, Stacy rushed to take a shower. _"Hey babe. How's it going in there?"_ Pizza Steve asked as he knocked on the door. He went into the bathroom before Stacy could reply.

 _"Ya know... I'm feeling a bit dirty myself..." "Then get in."_ Stacy said, peeking her face out of the shower curtain. _"Wait, really?" "Yeah, come on."_ Pizza Steve quickly put his sunglasses on the sink and got in. After their shower, they went out to eat the food they got at Burger Queen. There were no plans for the rest of the day so Pizza Steve and Stacy ended up hanging out in Stacy's room all night. They even stayed up late.

The next day was the start of their Halloween countdown. For the next few days leading up to Halloween, they had one fun thing they were going to do. The first thing to do was visit Stacy's friend who makes her clothes and order Stacy's Halloween costume. Pizza Steve was going as himself once again so there was no need to order a costume for him. However, Uncle Grandpa planned to surprise them later on with some matching costumes like they did the year before. After some breakfast, Pizza Steve took Stacy down to her friend's shop. It took forever and Pizza Steve already became bored within the first five minutes of them being there. They were there for thirty minutes, but they were both starving when they left so Pizza Steve and Stacy stopped at sit down restaurant for lunch before heading back home.

For the 22nd, Stacy had to work most of the day but when she got home, Pizza Steve helped her decorate her room for halloween. While they were decorating, they kept getting distracked and weren't staying very focused so it took hours to decorate. They stayed up most of the night decorating and fooling around. When they finished, Pizza Steve and Stacy passed out in Stacy's bed. The room was decorated but, there was packaging from the decorations all over the room.

The first thing they did the next morning, was quickly clean up the trash. Stacy was able to eat breakfast before she had to rush onto a college class. After her class, Stacy worked until early that afternoon. As soon as Stacy got home, the gang went to a pumpkin patch to pick out some pumpkins. Stacy was exhausted when they got home from the pumpkin patch. Mr. Gus started making dinner when they got back, but Stacy went off to her room without anyone noticing. Pizza Steve went to Stacy's room to look for her when he realized she wasn't around. She was asleep in her bed so Pizza Steve decided to let her sleep until it was time for dinner.

Their plans for the next day were to carve the pumpkins they got yesterday when Stacy arrived home from work. By the end of the day, they had beautifully carved pumpkins, but a messy kitchen. Mr. Gus cleaned up the mess while Uncle Grandpa showed Pizza Steve and Stacy the costumes he got for them. Uncle Grandpa had them sit on the couch while he went to get the costumes. _"So, just like last year, I got you two matching costumes!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed, coming over to the couch with the costumes behind his back. _"What is it this year, Uncle G?"_ Stacy asked. Pizza Steve didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes. _"I got you... ta-da!"_ He pulled out a firefighter costume and dalmatian costume. _"Pizza Steve is a firefighter, and Stacy is his dalmatian!" "Oh, very... cute? I guess." "That's a terrible idea."_ Pizza Steve said. Stacy slapped his arm. _"Do you like them?" "Of course we do, Uncle G!"_ Stacy insisted. Uncle Grandpa handed them their costumes. _"Go try them on." "Do we have to?"_ Pizza Steve groaned. Stacy slapped his arm again then they hopped off the couch to put the costumes on.

They came back out into the living room a few minutes later. _"You two are so adorable!"_ Uncle Grandpa gasped. He took some pictures of them, then let them take the costumes off. They all helped Mr. Gus finish cleaning up. Later that night, Stacy took a bubble bath. While she was in the tub, Pizza Steve came in. He brought in some ice cream to feed to her while she was in her bath. When she got out, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to bed in Stacy's bed.

Stacy was very busy the next day, so Pizza Steve and Stacy planned on watching a horror movie marathon later that night. When Stacy got home, Pizza Steve was in her room ready to watch movies. Before they started watching, they went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. The marathon went on all night and into the next morning but Pizza Steve and Stacy got tired around 3am. As much as they wanted to go to sleep, they were too afraid. Stacy turned on a comedy movie as Pizza Steve got up and turned the lights on. They fell asleep much easier with the lights on.

Their halloween plans for that Friday were to go to a scary corn maze. While they were in the corn maze, Pizza Steve and Stacy got lost and separated from the rest of the gang. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus yelled out for them while Tiger flew above the corn maze to look for them. After a couple minutes, Tiger gave up. She couldn't see very well through the corn and because Pizza Steve and Stacy were small. Stacy suggested that they follow the small footprints they left in the mud. As they were following their footprints, they started to hear Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus. Pizza Steve and Stacy ran towards the sound of their voices and eventually found them.

On Saturday, Stacy and Mr. Gus went to the store and bought dozen of ready bake Halloween cookies. They spent the whole day baking them. At the end of the day, they had 108 cookies. They were so tired from baking so of course they didn't feel like cooking dinner. Stacy helped Mr. Gus order some pizza for dinner instead of cooking. After they ate dinner, the gang ate cookies until their stomachs hurt.

Sunday morning Mr. Gus made cinnamon pumpkin pancakes again. After breakfast, Stacy spent the whole day working on college homework. She didn't move from her bed most of the day. She only got up to go to the bathroom and grab a snack. Stacy actually found it very relaxing. Aside from the stressful work, she had her window open with a candle lit. She didn't eat any lunch so she was starving when dinner time came around. At the end of the night, Pizza Steve came into her room to stay up late and tell scary stories. They stayed up a lot longer than they should have and decided to watch scary movies when they got bored of stories. Once again, they fell asleep with the light on when they got too scared.

Stacy worked all day on Monday and didn't get home until 9pm. Pizza Steve picked her up on his speedcycle and had a nice surprise for her when they got back to the RV. They pulled up to the RV and the gang had a bonfire lit, and marshmallows to roast. _"We know you wanted to a Halloween activity today, so we wanted to surprise you with a bonfire! We can roast marshmallows and tell scary stories!"_ Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. They had a good time eating marshmallows and sharing stories but when it was time to go inside, Stacy was sticky from all the marshmallows and had to take a shower. When she got out, Pizza Steve was waiting for Stacy on her bed. _"So... before you get into your pajamas... it's been a while since we've had some alone time..."_ Pizza Steve claimed. Stacy slowly went over to Pizza Steve without responding. She leaned on top of him, and they started to make out. One thing lead to another, but they fell asleep in each other's arms around 3am.

Stacy worked all day again that Tuesday. Pizza Steve was going to pick her up at 8pm and Stacy's plan for that day was to go to Stacy's friend's shop to pick up her Halloween costume. After picking up the costume, they decided to stop for some ice cream. Pizza Steve and Stacy lost track of time until Uncle Grandpa called Pizza Steve concerned about where they were at. They rushed back home after getting off the phone with Uncle G. When they got home, Stacy tried her costume on and showed Pizza Steve what it looked like on her.

The next day was Halloween. Stacy did an early shift at work before heading home to get ready for trick or treating. Stacy and Tiger got ready in Tiger's room so they could have some time together. When they finished getting ready, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Belly Bag were waiting for them. The five of them were going out trick or treating while Uncle Grandpa stayed at the RV to hand out candy. They were out for about two hours. Pizza Steve and Stacy's were full of candy when they finished, and Mr. Gus ended up carrying their bags on the way home. When they arrived, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to Stacy's room to eat their candy. The two of them ate until they fell asleep. As Uncle Grandpa headed to bed, he stopped in to check on them. He took their bags on candy, tucked them in, then turned the light off as he left the room.


	19. November 2018

What Now Chapter 18

The first of November was a very busy day. Stacy had to work from 6am to 2pm. As soon as she got home, she had an online college class. Stacy was exhausted by dinner time. The gang noticed how drowsy she was during dinner, and after they ate, Pizza Steve went in to check on her. _"Hey Cici, what are you up to?"_ He asked, going in. _"Huh? Oh, nothing. How about you come cuddle with me. I need it." "Yeah, cuddling sounds great!"_ They cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Stacy woke up early to work at 7am. She got off at 1pm that afternoon. She had a long day but once she got home, Pizza Steve helped her take her Halloween decorations down. Stacy didn't have to work the next day so her and Pizza Steve stayed up late hanging out and having some fun.

On Staurday morning, Stacy had a hair appointment. Every month she gets her dead ends cut off, and her bangs dyed. While Stacy was gone, Pizza Steve went out with Uncle G to help some kids. She got back home before Peezy and Uncle Grandpa so she hung out with Tiger for a bit. The rest of the day went on as normal and Pizza Steve slept in Stacy's bed once again that night. They slept in and woke up to the smell of breakfast. They went out into the kitchen and had some bacon with eggs. Stacy then spent the whole day cleaning out her walk-in closet. She had to get up early on Monday, so Pizza Steve didn't sleep in her bed.

Stacy had to work from 6am to 12pm. She then had an online college class when she got home. Stacy wasn't able to catch a break that day because she was also going to meet up with her mom for a bit. They went out shopping at the mall and stopped at the local coffee shop before heading back to the RV. Uncle Grandpa had agreed to take Stacy driving every week so she could get her driver's license. So on Tuesday morning, Uncle Grandpa and Stacy did some driving. They were going to practice every Tuesday morning for the month. Stacy was nervous but excited to be driving the RV. After some driving, Stacy took Cali on a walk before she'd be stuck in her room doing homework for the next few hours. She was in her room for 7 hours before going out to eat dinner. Even after dinner she still had homework to do. She was up late finishing it. Lucky for her, she only had a college class to do the next day.

The next morning, Stacy had a college class but then didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day. She decided to knit a sweater for Uncle Grandpa. Stacy spent all day knitting and throughout the day, Pizza Steve came in to hang out. Even though they probably shouldn't have, Pizza Steve and Stacy cuddled together as they fell asleep. They fell asleep late, around 4am, which wasn't good for Stacy since she had to wake up early for a college class the next morning. If it wasn't for Pizza Steve, Stacy would have slept in and missed her class. He knew what time she needed to be in class and woke her up 10 minutes before she needed to be in. After her class, Stacy went ahead and knitted a sweater for Mr. Gus as well.

Stacy worked from 6am to 4pm on Friday morning. When she arrived home, she knitted a sweater for Tiger to unwind a bit. Every Friday for the whole month, Mr. Gus was going to make soup for dinner. At dinner time, Pizza Steve came in to get Stacy. The warm soup relaxed Stacy even more, she almost fell asleep at the table. Stacy ate her soup as quickly as possible then went back to knitting. Stacy didn't have anything to do on Saturday. Except for what she was really excited for: a girls night with Tiger! The two girls of the RV get little to no girl time together. Even though Stacy isn't the girly type, she likes to discuss girl things with Tiger that are uncomfortable to talk about around the boys. Later that night, they got in trouble as they were playing truth or dare. The guys were watching TV on the couch and the girls kept daring each other to do stuff in the living room. It annoyed the boys, and Mr. Gus raised his voice at them when it gave him a headache. After that, they stayed in Tiger's room for the rest of the night and didn't fall asleep until late.

Tiger and Stacy slept in until 11am. After some breakfast, Stacy rested in her room before getting up to clean her bathroom. She was so tired after cleaning her bathroom and she ended up sleeping for most of the day and lounging around in bed. Unfortunately, Stacy had to work at 6am the next morning. She wasn't expected to be home until 2pm. She barely made it home in time for her online college class. After the class, she took Cali on an afternoon walk. Stacy finally had a break the next day so Pizza Steve slept in her bed. They stayed up late canoodling and as always, fell asleep in each other's arms.

Stacy's only plans to that Tuesday morning were to go driving with Uncle G then finish up the sweater she was knitting for Tiger. Pizza Steve watched Stacy knit as he sat at the end of her bed. As Stacy knitted, Pizza Steve ended up falling asleep on her bed. She got off her bed, carefully moved Peezy to the head of her bed, and tucked him in. She then knitted at the end of her bed so Pizza Steve could nap. Stacy was still working on the sweater when Pizza Steve woke up a couple hours later. They went out to the kitchen to eat dinner then fooled around in Stacy's room for the rest of the evening. Pizza Steve didn't sleep in Stacy's bed that night because she needed some sleep for her busy Wednesday. Stacy woke up early for a college class then went out to meet up with her mom as soon as she finished it. They decided to have a spa day. It didn't last long though, Stacy had homework to do. She had a relaxing spa day and really didn't want to go home to do homework, but had to. Stacy was up late doing her homework, as usual.

Stacy had to wake up early to be at work at 6am. She then had class as soon as she got home at 1pm. Luckily, after all that, Stacy didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. She walked Cali for a bit then joined the guys on the couch to watch TV. Stacy was too tired to stay up late with the guys and was in bed be 9pm. The next day, Stacy and Pizza Steve spent the day at the park doing some skateboarding. Around 12pm they headed back home to have lunch real quick then went back out to the park. Since it was Friday, Mr. Gus made soup for dinner. It's no surprise that Pizza Steve and Stacy cuddled and slept in Stacy's bed that night.

Stacy didn't have any plans until later that Saturday night. It was date night for her and Pizza Steve. They went downtown and walked around. They didn't have any specific plans, they went anywhere that seemed interesting. The two of them stayed out late having a good time and fell asleep in Stacy's bed as soon as they got home. That Sunday morning, the gang went out to the store to get their Thanksgiving food. When Pizza Steve and Stacy got bored of following Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus around, they were allowed to walk around the store by themselves. Mr. Gus caught the two little slices fooling around in the store. They got in trouble and had to sit in the childs seat for the rest of the trip. When they got home, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa put the groceries away before making lunch. Late that night, Pizza Steve and Stacy canoodled in bed before falling asleep for the night.

On Monday morning, Stacy had an online college class. After her class, she went out with the gang to help kids. They were out most of the day and Stacy wanted nothing more than to shower when they got back home. Pizza Steve was waiting for Stacy on her bed when she got out of the shower. _"Woo, you sure look sexy."_ He smirked. _"Yes, my dripping wet hair and runny mascara sure look very attractive!"_ She said sarcastically. _"Really, you do look good!"_ Stacy rolled her eyes with a smirk as she headed over to her bed. She leaned close to Pizza Steve's face and they started to kiss. Pizza Steve pulled Stacy up onto the bed as the kissing got intense. They had some fun but Stacy's hair got all tangled. She got off her bed and went to her bathroom to brush it. She was in the bathroom for 20 minutes and found Pizza Steve fast asleep in her bed when she came back. Stacy cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. The next morning, Uncle Grandpa took Stacy to do some driving then She went out with her mom for the day. Stacy begged her mom to go back to the spa, so that's what they did. Just like the previous time, they couldn't stay long because Stacy had homework.

On Wednesday morning, Stacy had to work at 6am. However, she got off a little earlier than usual. Her shift ended at 12pm, but had class as soon as she got home. Later that afternoon Pizza Steve and Stacy practiced karate together. They practiced for hours and only stopped to eat dinner. Their only plans for the next day was to celebrate Thanksgiving so Pizza Steve and Stacy ended up staying up real late. They hung out and fooled around until 4am. The next day Uncle Grandpa woke them up when he brought breakfast in to them. They ignored their breakfast and fell back asleep. Uncle Grandpa came back in a couple hours later to find them still asleep. _"Wake up, little slices! Your breakfast is cold now!"_ Stacy woke up and got out of bed. _"Sorry Uncle G. We're super tired."_ She then went into her bathroom to take a shower. _"When's dinner tonight, Uncle G?"_ Pizza Steve asked as Uncle Grandpa grabbed their plates to warm them up. _"I'm not sure, Pizza Steve."_ He left the room to warm up their food. Stacy was still in the shower when Uncle Grandpa brought the food back in. She got into bed and ate breakfast along with Pizza Steve before brushing her hair. After breakfast, they fell back asleep. Both of them woke up a few hours later to the smell of turkey. They hopped out of bed and raced to the kitchen to check on the food. _"Wow, it smells so good in here!"_ Stacy exulted when the two of them walked into the kitchen. _"Yep! Dinner should be ready soon!"_ Mr. Gus replied. It was a couple more hours until the food was ready, but they were excited to eat. Pizza Steve and Stacy ate so much they got tummy aches. They got into Stacy's bed and watched TV until they fell asleep.

On Black Friday, the gang hung around the RV. They chilled, played games together, and watch movies all day. Since it was Friday, Mr. Gus made soup for dinner. It was a super chill day. Nothing too crazy. The next day, Stacy had plans to go out on the town with some friends. She went out at about 9pm. Her and her friends were out real late. Stacy took a taxi home at 3am. When she arrived home, she found Pizza Steve in her bed but he wasn't asleep. He stayed up all night waiting for her. _"Finally! It's about time!" "Aw, have you been to sleep at all yet?" "No, I've been waiting for you!" "Peezy! You should have went to sleep!"_ Stacy slipped her high heels off then went to clean the make up off her face. She then got into bed with Pizza Steve. They both fell asleep 5 minutes later.

Stacy didn't have anything to do on Sunday, so her and Pizza Steve slept in. Once they got up, they had some food then practiced some guitar. Because they slept in, they were well rested and stayed up late again that night. The next morning Stacy had a college class real early. Once she got out of her class, Stacy went out with the gang to help kids. They helped a few kids then stopped for lunch before going back out. The gang was out all day. They were tired when they got home. Stacy and Pizza Steve went to Stacy's room to play videos games until they felt like going to bed.

On Tuesday, Stacy worked from 9am to 2pm. Uncle Grandpa picked her up from work so they could practice driving. As they were practicing, Stacy was so tired she almost fell asleep at the wheel. When she almost hit a stop sign, Uncle Grandpa suggested they stop for the day. Stacy still had to work on homework all day though. She grabbed some snacks and went to her room to do her work. Four hours into her homework, Stacy fell asleep. She woke up at 10pm. She looked over and saw Pizza Steve asleep next to her. Stacy panicked when she realized that her homework wasn't finished. She worked the next day at 7am and her homework was due as soon as she got home. She also needed to sleep that night so she wouldn't be tired when she got up for work in the morning. Stacy ended up staying up until 6am doing her homework. She didn't sleep at all. An hour later, she got out of her bed to get ready for work. When Stacy arrived home at 2pm, she quickly got into her class. Luckily, she was able to turn in her homework. After class Stacy slept for a few hours. It was a cloudly, cold day. Stacy really liked it, so she grabbed a sweater and took Cali on a walk. Pizza Steve decided to join her this time. Stacy took a warm bath when they got back home and Pizza Steve took a nap in her bed as she bathed. Dinner was ready when Stacy got done with her bath, so the two of them went out to the kitchen to eat. It was a very chill evening after that. Pizza Steve and Stacy canoodled a bit before going to sleep.

All Stacy had scheduled on Thursday was class in the afternoon. She had some breakfast then hung out with Tiger until she had to get into class. After her college class, Stacy was bored but didn't feel like sleeping. She laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Then she decided she'd give Cali a bath. Pizza Steve helped her bath Cali then after Cali's bath, Stacy had to clean her bath tub. Pizza Steve and Stacy then played video games for hours. Around 5pm, Stacy needed to rest her eyes. She got up and went over to the window to open it. _"Oh, Peezy! It's so nice outside!" "It's cold outside." "I know! Let's go on a walk!" "No way! You forced me to walk in the cold yesterday!" "Come on! Please!" "Fine, but what's in it for me?" "Quality time with your girlfriend." "How about some fun when we get back?" "Fine, just a little."_ They grabbed their sweaters and headed out. They walked for an hour. When they got back to the RV, it was time for dinner. They ate before going to Pizza Steve's room for some fun that Stacy promised to Pizza Steve. Stacy fell asleep in Pizza Steve's bed around 9pm. Pizza Steve was still awake when Stacy fell asleep but when he got tired, he cuddled up to her and went to sleep.

The two of them woke up the next morning to Cali standing infront of them repeatedly quacking. _"How'd she get in here?"_ Pizza Steve groaned. Stacy sat up and rubbed her eyes. _"Whoopsies, guess I fell asleep in here!"_ Stacy giggled. _"How_ _ **did**_ _you get in here, silly?"_ She continued as she pet Cali. _"You must be hungry! come on, let's feed you!"_ Stacy got up to feed Cali and Pizza Steve went back to sleep. Later that afternoon, Tiger asked Stacy to go to the mall with her. Stacy didn't have anything else to do, and she never gets to hang out with Tiger often, so she went with her. They were at the mall all day, and got back home just in time for dinner. The two girls had so much fun together that day, so they had a sleepover in Stacy's room. Stacy and Tiger stayed up all night. By 9am the next morning they had only gotten fours of sleep, but they had a fun night regardless.


	20. December 2018

What Now? Chapter 19

Tiger and Stacy slept in on the first day of December. Once they got out of bed, the two of them grabbed some food from the kitchen then went on with their day. Since it was Saturday, Stacy didn't have to work. She spent the whole day relaxing and resting. The next morning, Stacy had a hair appoinment. As much as Pizza Steve didn't want to, he had to take Stacy to her appointment and stay with her because she needed to go order some winter clothes from her friend. The hair appointment took forever; at least, according to Pizza Steve it did. The hair appoint was only an hour long then they went to order Stacy's clothes. That took two hours. By the time they were leaving, Pizza Steve was annoyed that everything took so long and just wanted to go home. As soon as they got home, Stacy and Pizza Steve practiced some karate.

On Monday afternoon, Stacy had class from 2pm to 3:50pm. That morning, she got out all her Christmas soaps and candles. After class, she had to get ready for work. Stacy was scheduled to work from 5pm to 8pm. She was exhausted when she got home. The gang had already made dinner while she was gone but when she arrived, Uncle Grandpa warmed up some of the food for her. Stacy and Pizza Steve hung out in Stacy's bed until they went to sleep. Tuesday was going to be a long day. Stacy had to do homework. She slept in then ate some breakfast before starting her homework at 12pm. Her homework finally got done at 11pm. When it was done, she closed her laptap, pushed it to the end of her bed, then fell asleep immediately.

Class was from 8am to 9am on Wednesday. Once class was over, Stacy had to quickly get ready for work and had to be there at 10am. Her shift ended at 3pm. She showered and ate when she got home then practiced some guitar at 5pm with Pizza Steve. On Thursday afternoon, Stacy baked 6 dozen Christmas cookies with Mr. Gus. They finished baking at 3pm and had 72 cookies. Stacy hung out with the gang in the living room for an hour before she had to get into class. Class ended at 5:50pm, then Stacy took a bath with some Christmas soap. After her bath, she got into some cozy pajamas, lit a Christmas candle, then cuddled in bed with Pizza Steve.

Not too much happened on Friday, Stacy had to work from 8am to 9pm. She got into bed as soon as she got home. Saturday was a laid back day. Uncle Grandpa made some santa pancakes for breakfast. After breakfast, Tiger and Stacy went out shopping for Christmas decorations. They had lunch when they got home then Pizza Steve helped Stacy decorate her room for Christmas. They got done decorating at 5pm and it only took five hours to decorate.

On Sunday morning, the gang woke up to the pleasent surprise of snow fall. Blankets of snow covered the ground by 10am. So, Pizza Steve and Stacy bundled up then went out to build some snowmen. They played in the snow the whole day. That afternoon, they took a minute to get Stacy's winter clothes that she ordered then went back home to continue playing in the snow. After being out in all the cold, the two of them took a warm shower. That night, they cuddled in their warm blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms. Stacy woke up the next morning to hang out with her mom at 8am. Pizza Steve was sound asleep next to her when she woke up, it was so hard to leave him because he looked so cuddly. She forced herself out of bed and got ready to go with her mom. Stacy was out until 1pm because she had a class a 2pm and needed to be home in time. Once she got out of class, Stacy went out in the snow with Pizza Steve to play for a bit. They were so cold when they got inside, so they took a warm bath.

Stacy had to work from 6am to 9pm on Tuesday. unfortunately, Tuesday was homework day. So, Stacy had to do her homework at 10pm and didn't get it done until 12am. Class was from 8am to 9am on Wednesday. Stacy just had to get through that hour then her day wouldn't be so bad. At 10am she helped the gang decorate the Christmas tree. Then for the rest of the day, Stacy relaxed, did whatever, and practiced karate with Pizza Steve.

Stacy went out with her mom from 2pm to 3pm on Thursday. She had to rush home after for class at 4pm. When class ended at 5:50pm, Stacy chilled in her bed until Pizza Steve came in about an hour later wanting to practice guitar. Stacy had to force herself out of bed at 5:30am the next day to be at work at 6am. She arrived home around 2pm, then wrapped gifts from 3pm to 4pm.

Saturday was date night with Pizza Steve. For their date, the two of them went ice skating. Pizza Steve and Stacy went out at 6pm and finally got home at 9pm. Even though they had went home, date night still wasn't over. When they arrived home, they went straight to Stacy's room for the night. On Sunday, the gang made gingerbread houses. They started at 12pm and it lasted a couple hours. Later that night, the gang made some hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies.

Stacy had a great weekend but on Monday it was back to work and school. Luckily, her work didn't start until 2pm. So from 10am to 1pm, Stacy and Pizza Steve went sledding. After class at 3:50pm, Stacy had to work at 5pm. She wouldn't get home that night until 9pm. Tuesday of course was homework day. Stacy started at 1pm and did homework for eight hours. That night, Pizza Steve and Stacy watched Christmas movies together in Stacy's bed while drinking hot chocolate.

Stacy did her usual 8am-9am class on Wednesday. Then she had to work at 10am. When her shift ended at 3pm, Stacy rushed home to shower before going out with her mom at four. The two of them went to the spa for a couple hours, then Stacy made it back to the RV just in time for dinner. After they all ate dinner, Tiger wanted Stacy to hang with her in her room for the rest of the night. Thursday was jam packed. Work was from 6am to 1pm, after class Stacy did karate with Peezy from 2pm-3pm, then class was 4pm-5:50pm. Finally at the end of the night, the gang watched Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate again.

Stacy worked all day on Friday; 7am to 10pm. On Saturday, the gang did their secret santa. Uncle Grandpa got Belly Bag. Pizza Steve got Uncle Grandpa. Mr. Gus got Pizza Steve. Tiger got Stacy. Belly Bag got Tiger. Lastly, Stacy got Mr. Gus. After they pulled their cards, the gang went to the mall to shop. They were out for a couple hours before heading back to the RV for the night. Later that night, Pizza Steve and Stacy laid in bed together watching movies and drinking hot chocolate before bed.

Stacy woke up earlier than she would have for a Sunday morning the next day. She had plans to hang out with her mom for a few hours. Their new thing to do together was to go to the spa. They both really enjoyed it. Stacy met up with her mom at the spa at 9am. They stayed at the spa until 1pm, then Stacy went back to the RV. She walked home, enjoying how peaceful the snowy day was. When she got to the RV, the gang was outside playing in the snow. She joined them, and they played for a few hours before going out to help kids. Stacy was freezing when she got home. She hadn't been inside since 1pm, so she had been out in the cold for seven hours that day. Stacy went to her bathroom to take a hot bubble bath. She laid in the tub and munched on a candycane as she watched her candycane scented bath bomb dissolve. As Stacy was still in her bath, Pizza Steve came in to hang out. Pizza Steve was feeling kinda cold so he got into the bath with her. When it was time for bed, Pizza Steve and Stacy cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's arms. On Christmas Eve, Stacy had a college class at 2pm. Before her class, she finished wrapping Christmas gifts. As soon as her class was over, she went out with the gang to help kids. Before she knew it, the day was coming to an end. That night the gang watched Christmas movies and drank hot chocolate before bed.

Pizza Steve and Stacy woke up to the smell of waffles on Christmas morning. When they went into the living room, the tree was surrounded by gifts. They decided to eat breakfast before ripping into their gifts. The gang opened all their gifts, and once they were finished, there was trash everywhere. _"We still have one more gift..."_ Uncle Grandpa said, as everyone had just finished opening presents. _"Stacy. Close your eyes and keep them closed until I say."_ Uncle G added before rushing out of the room. He was gone for a second then quietly came back into the living room. It was dead silent until Uncle Grandpa said _"Ok, you can open your eyes now!"_ Stacy opened, and in front of her face was Uncle G holding up a adorable little, gray kitten. She had a brown spot on her that was very unique, and a red bow around her neck. _"No way! Are you serious?!"_ Stacy started to cry happily. _"I told you if you did well babysitting a couple months ago, I'd think about it. You did really well and I know you've been begging me for one." "I can't believe this is actually happening! What is her name?" "Whatever you want it to be. You get to name her!" "Thank you, Uncle G! This is the best gift EVER!"_ She jumped up and hugged Uncle Grandpa tightly. Stacy introduced herself to her new kitten and welcomed her to her new home. Once Stacy got acquainted with her new friend, Uncle Grandpa showed Stacy all the stuff he bought that she'd need for her kitten. Such as a litter box, food bowls, and toys. Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa made Christmas dinner. It had been such an amazing day for everyone. That night, Stacy's kitten slept in Stacy's bed, and so did Pizza Steve. _"Hopefully this one doesn't hiss at me."_ He said, climbing into bed. To their surprise, the kitten walked up to Pizza Steve then purred and meowed as she rubbed up against him. _"Seems you two will get along just fine!"_ Stacy effused. They fell asleep that night with the kitten at the end of Stacy's bed. The two of them woke up the next morning and found the kitten cuddled up next to Cali in Cali's bed. _"Oooh! They're sooooo cute! I love my little babies!"_ Stacy hopped out of bed to feed her pets. Wednesday was a chill day. Stacy didn't have work or college. Her and Pizza Steve practiced some karate and guitar that day. Then, at the end of their day, the gang watched movies and drank hot chocolate once again. Stacy held her kitten in her lap the entire time. Pizza Steve and Stacy cuddled in bed until they fell asleep. The kitten decided to sleep with Cali instead of in Stacy's bed.

Stacy had plans to hang with her mom again the next day. Her mom didn't see the kitten because she visited real quick Christmas morning before Stacy was given her new pet. Stacy showed her mom, and Diane was very excited. She was nervous about leaving her kitten, but Stacy had to work that evening so she had to leave that day no matter what. Stacy was gone from 10am to 3pm, and Peezy watched the kitten while she was away. He did a good job too. Stacy had to get ready for work when she got home and had to be there at 4pm. Since she wouldn't be home until 11pm, Pizza Steve continued to watch the kitten. Stacy found Pizza Steve asleep in her bed when she arrived home. He was proped up against a pillow, with the kitten asleep in his lap. Stacy woke up early for work on Friday. She left at 6:30am and wasn't expected home until 1pm. Pizza Steve was in Stacy's room when she got home. She walked in and laid on her bed. _"What are we going to name your kitten?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"No clue."_ They were quiet for a few minutes so Stacy could rest for a little bit. _"So, princess; how about we go practice some karate since you don't have anyth-" "WAIT. That's IT!" "What?" "Princess! I'll name her Princess! Since she's my little princess!" "Cool."_ They then went on to practice some karate.

on Saturday, Pizza Steve and Stacy practiced guitar most of the day. That night, Stacy and Tiger had a girls night in Tiger's room. Pizza Steve watched Princess and ended up falling asleep in Stacy's bed. The girls stayed up real late then slept in the next day. Stacy went out with her mom from 1pm to 3pm. That night was date night. Stacy and Pizza Steve left the RV to go on their date at 6pm. They went to a light show, did some ice skating, had dinner, and at the end of the night they found a soft lit field near the city and played around in the snow just enjoying quality time together. _"This is our last date for 2018."_ Stacy said as they were sitting on a bench and holding hands. _"Yeah, I guess it is." "I'll admit, this year didn't start off too great with my grandma passing away... But you've cheered me up and made me happier than I could imagine!"_ Pizza Steve didn't respond, he pulled her close and started to kiss her. They got back to the RV around 10pm and went straight to bed.

That Monday was the last day of the year. Stacy had a college had at 2pm and didn't get out of it until 3:50pm. Once she did, she went out to the living room to help the gang set up for New Years. They were having a party with their closest friends. When the party started, they were all having a good time. Everyone gathered around the TV to watch the ball drop and when it did, Pizza Steve pulled Stacy close and kissed her. The night ended, and everyone went home. Stacy and Pizza Steve were exhausted so they headed off to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms; like usual.


	21. January 2019

What Now? Chapter 20

2019\. It's a new year. Unfortunately, the first day of the year was a Tuesday which meant Stacy would be doing homework all day. No one in the RV had really heard from Stacy all day due to the fact she was locked away in her room. She wanted to be alone that day. It had been one year since her Grandma passed. Stacy was so depressed, she had never experienced such sadness. That last time she felt this sad was at her Grandma's funeral. She tried her best to make it through the day and just do her homework. It's what her Grandma would want her to do instead of mope around and be sad about her passing. Once Stacy finished her homework, which was around 10pm, she quietly went out to the kitchen to get some food. _"Hey Stacy! How is your homework going?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked as Stacy walked by the gang, who were all sitting on the couch and enjoying some TV. Stacy didn't answer, she walked by with a frown. She grabbed a snack cake from the kitchen then walked back to her room. A minute later, Pizza Steve came in. Stacy was already in her pajamas and lying in bed. Pizza Steve got in bed with her, and without saying a word, Stacy hugged Pizza Steve tightly and started to sob. She cried herself to sleep in Pizza Steve's arms and he let her. Wednesday was Stacy first class since before winter break. She had to wake up for her class at 8am. It only took an hour and after, she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The gang were lying around the living bored when Tiger came flying in. _"*ROAR MEOW*" "What's up, girl?"_ Stacy asked. _"*MEOW ROAR MEOW*"_ Tiger wanted to hang out with Stacy. So, they decided to go do some shopping for the day.

Stacy slept in on Thursday but finally got out of bed around 10:30am. She had plans with her mom at 11am. They went out and did their usual whatever it is that they do. Stacy headed back home at 1pm and had a college class at 4pm. Later that night, Stacy put a sweater on then went to sit outside. She sat on the sidewalk admiring the night sky, and the cool breeze. When she got tired, she went back inside to go to bed. Stacy had to wake up early Friday morning to be at work at 9am. When she finally arrived home at 9pm, she had a sleepover with Tiger in Tiger's room. Since Stacy didn't sleep in her own bed, Pizza Steve slept in it.

Despite being exhausted, Stacy had to get out of bed at 7am to get her hair done at 8am. Pizza Steve dropped her off, and her hair appointment took a couple hours. Pizza Steve picked her up at 10am, then they headed back home to grab their skateboards to go to the park. The two of them spent the whole day riding their skateboards and got home just in time for dinner. After they ate, Pizza Steve and Stacy sat on the couch to watch TV for the rest of the night. Uncle Grandpa found them asleep next to each other on the couch at 11pm and had Mr. Gus help him take them to bed. Stacy was so excited for Sunday. She had plans to hang out with Molly, her friend that makes her clothes. Their plans were to go bowling, then have some lunch before going to get their nails done. When Stacy got home that night, she went straight to bed.

Stacy slept in on Monday morning. Once she finally woke up, she needed to clean her bathroom since it had been a while. She then had a college class at 2pm. Class ended at 3:50pm then Stacy had to get ready to work at 5pm. She got home around 8pm, by the time she did, the gang already had dinner. However, like usual, Uncle G left so food for her. He warmed it up as Stacy went to settle in her room and brought it in to her. On Tuesday, Stacy spent pretty much the whole day doing homework. She decided to take a much needed break at 4pm to walk Cali. She then continued for the rest of the night when they got back.

Wednesday was a busy day. Stacy had class from 8am to 9am. As soon as class was over, she practiced so driving with Uncle Grandpa until noon. Once that was done, Stacy had to get ready to work at 1pm. She wasn't expected home until 6pm, which was just in time for dinner. The next day, Stacy had plans with an old friend of hers, Trinity. The two have known each other for a few years now. The went to the spa but then Stacy had to rush home at 3:30pm to be home in time for class. Once class ended, she practiced some karate with Pizza Steve before taking a warm bubble bath and settling for the night.

Stacy went out with the gang on Friday to help kids. They got home around 4pm and as soon as they did, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to Stacy's room to play video games. Once dinner was ready, they paused their game to eat but went back to it after. Saturday was a sleeping in kind of day. Around noon, Stacy practiced some driving with Uncle Grandpa. They drove for a couple hours then there wasn't any plans for the rest of the day. In the evening, Stacy decided to walk Cali. As she walked Cali, Pizza Steve played with Princess in the front yard.

The gang didn't do anything on Sunday. Stacy got to hang out and chill all day. She spent the laid back day playing video games and watching TV. Stacy didn't have to work on Monday so that morning, she hung out with Tiger. They could only hang out until 2pm, because Stacy had a college class. Her class ended at 3:50pm and as soon as it did, Pizza Steve came into Stacy's room wanting her to practice guitar with him. They practiced for the rest of the night and they ended their night with a warm bubble bath together then cuddling in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Tuesday was homework day, so that's what Stacy did all day. From 8am to 11pm, Stacy worked on homework. She had class at 8am Wednesday morning. When she got out at 9am, she went out with the gang to help kids until late that afternoon. Stacy was so excited for dinner. She was finally allowed to help make it. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus don't let Stacy help in the kitchen often because they fear her getting hurt, because her size. Especially since it's happened once before. She was going to actually help cook food. Dinner turned out great and Stacy didn't get hurt.

On Thursday, Pizza Steve and Stacy went out to the mall together to do some shopping. Later that evening, Stacy had a college class but after her class; her and Pizza Steve went out to get some ice cream. They got their ice cream and sat on a bench in front of the ice cream parlor as they ate their ice cream. Once it started to get late and chilly, they went back to the RV. The two of them cuddled in Stacy's bed to get warm. Then ended up falling asleep. Stacy worked from 8am to 1pm on Friday. It was date night so Pizza Steve picked Stacy up from work at 1pm and they had date night earlier than they usual would since they were already out. There was a movie that had just come out that they wanted to see, so they went to the movies. After their movie, they went to a fancy restaurant for dinner before going back to the RV.

Saturday night was girls night with GRFT. Stacy and Tiger hung out doing fun things all day. Once the sunset, the girls got their beds and snacks ready in Stacy's room. The two of them stayed up until 3am and slept in the next day. Sunday was a chill day so they were able to stay up late and sleep in. When they woke up, they went to the kitchen to get breakfast. After breakfast, Tiger went back to her room and Pizza Steve went to Stacy's room with her. They played with Princess and Cali for a bit before playing video games. For lunch, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to Burger Queen to get some burgers. They ate at the restaurant, then went to the coffee shop to get some hot chocolate before going back to the RV. That evening, Uncle Grandpa was going out to help kids and Pizza Steve wanted to go with him. Stacy wanted to stay home since she hardly has days at home, so she watched TV with Mr. Gus while they were gone.

Stacy's 2pm to 3:50pm class was cancelled on Monday. She had plans with her mom so she was able to leave earlier and stay out longer. They went to the mall for a couple hours then went to the pet store just to look around and grab a few things for Princess and Cali. Stacy was tired when she got home around 5pm. She grabbed a snack cake from the kitchen then went to her bathroom to take a warm bubble bath. Stacy worked on her homework on Tuesday but took a few minutes to walk Cali after she ate lunch. She finished her homework late and went to sleep as soon as she did.

Stacy had class early on Wednesday morning. She finished at 9am then had plans with her friend Molly. Pizza Steve dropped her off at her friend's doll shop to hang out. Stacy was gone all day, Molly had to drive her home because it was too late for Pizza Steve to go out on his speed cycle. Stacy found Pizza Steve asleep in her bed. She got into her pajamas and climbed into bed next to him. The gang went out to help kids on Thursday. They didn't do anything too adventurous and had to go back home right before 4pm so Stacy could get into her college class on time. After 6pm, the gang didn't have any plans for the rest of the night. Pizza Steve and Stacy hung out in Pizza Steve's room, just goofing off and having fun. When they got tired around 3am, they cuddled in Pizza Steve's bed until they fell asleep.

Uncle Grandpa helped Stacy practice driving on Friday morning fron 11am to 1pm. She then had to quickly get ready to work at 2pm and wasn't expected home until 7pm. When Stacy got home, She found Pizza Steve playing video games in the living room with Uncle Grandpa. Mr. Gus was at the kitchen table reading, so she went over to hang out with him since Pizza Steve was busy with his video game. Mr. Gus and Stacy talked for a bit before Stacy decided to go to bed. The next day, GRFT and Stacy were going to spend the day together. The girls went out to the spa then got some quick lunch before going to the mall. The two of them got home around 5pm. Then they watched movies for the rest of the night.

Sunday was a peaceful yet cloudy and chilly day. Pizza Steve and Stacy put their sweaters on then went to the park to take a stroll. Not long into their walk, it started to rain. They ran under the nearest picnic table. The two of them decided to wait out the storm. It'd be quality time together. Pizza Steve and Stacy sat quietly with lack of things to talk about. Suddenly, Stacy felt something touch her hand. It was Pizza Steve, he put his hand on her's then leaned closer. Stacy leaned in as well and they began to kiss. The kissing continued for a few minutes before they stopped to take a break. During their break, they noticed that it had stopped raining so they got up and headed home. Stacy woke up real early the next morning because of a sore throat. She had a fever and was just about to throw up. Stacy raced to the kitchen and asked Uncle Grandpa for medicine. He gave her the medicine then demanded she go back to bed to rest. Uncle G came in a few minutes later with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He fed it to Stacy then let her sleep. Stacy's alarm went off at 2pm. She had an online college class. When the alarm woke her up, she quickly got into her class, and once it ended at 3:50pm; she immedently went back to sleep. Around 7pm, Uncle Grandpa came in to check on Stacy who was still fast asleep in her bed. He quietly checked for a fever, and she still had one so he went to the kitchen to get some medicine then woke her up to take it. Stacy declined Uncle Grandpa's offer of dinner, she was sick to her stomach and feared that she'd throw the food up. Stacy then went back to sleep for the night.

Uncle Grandpa woke Stacy up the next morning to give her some medicine. After that, Stacy couldn't get back to sleep so she started her homework. Stacy laid in her bed all day and worked on homework like she usually does on Tuesdays. On Wednesday morning, Stacy was still sick. She had a college class from 8am to 9am but right after that; Uncle Grandpa took her to the doctor. Apparently, she had a flu. The doctor prescribed some medicine for Stacy to take for a few days then they went back to the RV. Uncle Grandpa made Stacy stay in bed and kept Pizza Steve away from her so he wouldn't get sick. Stacy was miserable. Pizza Steve and Stacy texted back and forth since they couldn't see each other. Stacy was still sick on Thursday. She had to stay in bed again, but had a college class at 4pm. Nothing much happened that day since Stacy was in bed.


	22. February 2019

What Now? Chapter 21

On February 1st, Stacy went out to the mall to do a little shopping. Once she got home, she spent the rest of the day hanging out. Pizza Steve took Stacy to her hair appointment on Saturday. She convinced him to stay with her until she was done. The two of them picked up some burger queen on the way home for lunch.

Stacy got a very special phone call on Sunday. It was from Monique. She answered when she heard the phone ring. _"Hey."_ Monique greeted when Stacy picked up the phone. _"Oh, hey Monique! What's going on?" "A lot actually..." "Really? Like what?" "Uhhh... Well, I've been keeping a secret from you for a few months because I didn't know how to tell you." "What?" "I wanted to tell you now... I...I...I'm... *sigh*" "Just tell me. There's nothing to be nervous about." "I know. I'm just nervous that you'll be mad I didn't tell you sooner." "Nah, you explained why you didn't tell me. All that matters is that you're telling me now." "Alright... I'm...I'm pregnant."_ Stacy was scilent before she screamed. The gang heard her scream and rushed in _"Is everything alright, Stacy?!"_ Uncle Grandpa panicked. _"Omg omg omg OMG! Monique is having a baby!"_ Stacy shouted in excitement. She put Monique on speaker. _"I told the gang the big news!" "Oh, wow! Congratulations Monique!"_ Mr. Gus said. They were all exhilarated and talked to Monique for a little while before Stacy had to get ready for work. She left at 12pm and didn't arrive home until 6pm, just in time for dinner. Stacy did her college class at 2pm on Monday then around 5pm, she went out with the gang to help kids. While they were out, Stacy slipped and cut her leg open. They rushed home, and Uncle Grandpa fixed her up. Stacy had a hard time walking at first because it was sore. Uncle Grandpa carried her to her bed. She didn't do anything else that day because her leg hurt.

Stacy's leg was feeling a bit better on Tuesday but she wasn't going to do much walking because it was homework day. Class on Wednesday was at 8am and only lasted an hour. As soon as class ended, Stacy had to get ready for work. She left around 10:30am. Pizza Steve was waiting outside the diner when Stacy got off at 2pm. They headed back to the RV, Stacy wanted to take Cali on a walk. They walked around town spending some time together, talking.

Stacy had to wake up at 8am to be at work at 9am. She was so tired when she got home but couldn't sleep, because she had a college class. After class, she took a long, well deserved nap. Later that night, the gang had a movie night. They stayed up later than usual but Pizza Steve and Stacy couldn't stay awake. They fell asleep around 1am. Mr. Gus took them to bed then went back to watch movies. Staying up late the night before probably wasn't the best idea.. Stacy had to get up at 8am for work once again. She concidered calling into work sick because she was so tired. She had plans to hang out with her mom after work at 2pm. Stacy got home around 4pm and spent the rest of the evening in her room with Pizza Steve.

Stacy woke up the next morning in her bed with Pizza Steve asleep next to her. Once they were both awake, the two of them chilled and played video games for the whole day since Stacy didn't have work or school. On Sunday, Stacy had plans to visit back home. Pizza Steve agreed to tag along with her and they headed to her childhood home around noon. _"Oh! I'm so happy to see you two!"_ Stacy's mom greeted when she opened the door. She gave them a hug before they walked inside. _"Stanley! Your daughter is here!"_ Stanley was getting ready to leave for work when Diane called for him. _"Hello, sweetheart."_ He said, hugging Stacy. _"I thought we didn't have to work today."_ Diane said, puzzled when she noticed her husband in his work clothes. _"We don't, but I got called in. Again." "Oh..." "I'll be home before dinner."_ Stanley left before telling Stacy and Pizza Steve goodbye. _"Seems like he's in a rush."_ Stacy stated. _"Must be an emergency."_ Diane added. She then lead them to the kitchen were she made one of her mom's cookie recipes. Diane handed Pizza Steve a plate of cookies and handed a jug of milk along with some cups to Stacy, then they went into the living room. _"Tyler! Come say hi to your sister!"_ Diane shouted before sitting on the couch. Tyler came down the stairs and into the living room. _"How come we don't ever get to visit where Stacy lives?"_ He asked, as he walked over to the coffee table to grab a cookie. _"Because, Stacy is very busy. ...Hold on... your father and I are going out of town for Valentine's Day. You wouldn't mind Tyler staying with you while we're gone, would you Stacy?" "I'm sure Uncle Grandpa will be fine with it." "Okay! See, Tyler, you do get to visit Stacy's home!"_ Pizza Steve and Stacy left to go back home shortly before 6pm so they wouldn't miss dinner. Diane insisted they stay there for dinner but they wanted to go home.

Stacy work from 8am to 2pm on Monday. She had to leave work a little bit before 2pm to get home in time for a college class at 2pm. As soon as class was over, Stacy went to tan with Pizza Steve. Tuesday didn't consist of too much because it was Stacy's homework day.

On Wednesday, Stacy had class from 8am to 9am. Then, work from 10am to 9pm. However, her parents were going out of town and she promised her brother could stay at the RV while they were away. Stacy wasn't at home when her parents dropped Tyler off at 9:30am. Tyler was sitting on the couch watching TV when Stacy arrived home. _"There you are. Do you know where you're sleeping yet?" "Pizza Steve said I could sleep on an air mattress in your closet."_ Stacy rolled her eyes, then went to Pizza Steve's room. _"Did you tell my brother he could sleep in my closet?" "Yeah. What's wrong with that? There's a bathroom in there." "..Well... nothing I guess..."_ Thursday was Valentine's Day. Stacy had a college class at 4pm but while she was in class, Pizza Steve was busy setting up dinner in the ballroom. Stacy went looking for Pizza Steve after class. She heard loud music coming from the ballroom so she checked there first. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful set up. She ran to Pizza Steve and hugged him tightly. They ate their dinner and spent some time together before heading to bed.

Stacy work from 8am to 12pm on Friday. She had plans to have dinner with her dad and his parents that night. Pizza Steve stayed home this time. However, he did drop her off at the restaurant. She was seated before her family arrived. They were seated with her when they got there. _"How have you been Stacy?"_ Her grandma asked. _"I've been good." "Have you gotten a job or started school yet?" "I work as a waitress and do online college." "You're not living at home, so you must have your own place." "Oh, no. I live with friends." "which friends?" "Oh, Uncle Grandpa." "Oh... I see.." "I heard you have a boyfriend."_ Stacy's grandpa added. _"Yeah! Pizza Steve. He's the best." "When can we meet him?" "Uh... I don't know, Grandma." "Where's your house at?" "Actually, we live in an RV however, we park it in a yard." "You don't live in a house?" "Nope." "Interesting."_ Dinner ended on an awkward note. Stacy left before her family but they saw Pizz Steve pick Stacy up. They watched out the window as Stacy put her helmet on and hop on the speed cycle. _"That's her boyfriend?"_ Her grandma asked her dad. _"Yeah." "Wow.."_ Stacy worked at 7am on Saturday. When she got off at 4pm, Pizza Steve picked her up and they went to get some ice cream.

Stacy spent some time with Belly Bag on Sunday. They went into the white void to explore. Belly Bag turned away for a second and when he turned back, Stacy was no where to be seen. He ran around in a panic, yelling for her. He looked for her for five minutes before he heard her call back. Belly Bag went towards the sound of Stacy's voice and found her. _"You scared me. I thought I was never going to find you." "Sorry, I went off without you. I should've known I would get lost."_ The two of them called it a day and went back to the living room. Stacy chilled in her room on Monday until 2pm when she a college class. She was so excited for dinner. Mr. Gus was letting her help. She was ecstatic when dinner went well and as planned!

Tuesday of course was homework day. The gang went out to help kids and Stacy wanted to go so badly. She even cried a bit after they left. She woke up at 8am the next day, just in time for class. Stacy had to take Princess to the vet as well. Pizza Steve helped Stacy take Princess to the vet. She was in great health and got all her shots! They then took her home to rest.

Stacy had plans to hang out with Mr. Gus on Thursday. She went into his room looking for him around 10am. She knocked on the door. _"Come in!"_ Mr. Gus answered. _"Hey, Mr. G!" "Well, Hello Stacy! You ready to hang out?" "Yep!"_ Mr. Gus was reading on his bed; Stacy hopped up onto his bed. _"What did you have in mind for today?"_ Stacy asked. _"Hmmm... Would you like to practice some chess? You've been getting the hang of it!" "Uh... Sure! I guess so!"_ Mr. Gus set up the board and they played some chess. After a while, Pizza Steve started looking for Stacy. He eventually found her and interuppted their chess game. Stacy shooed him off and continued to spend time with Mr. Gus. At 3:30pm, Stacy had to get back to her room for her college class. She thanked Mr. Gus for the fun time then left. On Friday, Stacy went out to meet up with an old friend from school. She got home late and found Peezy asleep in her bed. However, Stacy stayed up texting Monique. The gang was leaving to go stay with Monique until she had her baby.

The gang headed to Monique's home around noon the next day. When they arrived, everyone was introduced to Monique's husband. After some talking, Monique took Stacy to the nursery to show her around. _"Wow, it looks so cute!"_ Stacy exclaimed. _"I know! I made it as cute as possible for my little girl!"_ Monique said, rubbing her tummy. _"Sooooo! Are you excited for the baby?" "Um... Yeah!" "You seem nervous." "Maybe just a little..." "I can understand why but chill out! We're all here for you! Especially Trent!" "I know, but this pregnancy wasn't on purpose..." "Yeah..."_ Stacy walked over to Monique and started to feel her stomach. _"*Gasp!* I felt the baby kick!" "Oh, that's wonderful!"_ Stacy ran downstairs to tell the gang. _"Guys, guys! I felt the baby kick!" "That's amazing, Stacy!"_ Uncle Grandpa said. The next morning, the gang went out to help some kids. Stacy stayed back at Monique's to help her with some last minute preparations.

Stacy continued to help around Monique's house. She had to take a break at 2pm for a college class. While she was in her class, the gang hung out with Monique and Trent and talked. Stacy and Monique ended up being the most tired ones in the house. Right before Stacy went to bed, Monique came into the guest room to talk to her. _"Hey, you still up?" "Yeah. What's up?" "I want to thank you and your friends for coming out and being here for us. I'm not sure when the baby will come but I know it's soon and the fact that all of you are here makes me feel better." "It's no problem! We're happy to help!"_ They hugged then Monique went to bed. Stacy had to do her homework on Tuesday. Monique was ok with it and luckily, didn't need too much help around the house. The house was quiet as they all slept that night. Stacy had been sleeping in Monique's during their stay while the gang stayed in the RV. At 2am, Stacy woke up to the sound of grunting and screaming. When she went out into the hallway, she saw Trent helping Monique walk. _"She's going into labor!"_ Trent panicked. Stacy started to panic as well and ran out to the RV. _"Monique's going into labor!"_ She shouted, going into the RV. _"Wake up! Uncle G! Mr. Gus! Pizza Steve!" "What is it?"_ Pizza Steve groaned coming into the living room along with the rest of the gang. _"Monique! We need to get her to the hospital!"_ Just then, Trent and Monique came into the RV. _"We need to get to the hospital!"_ Trented shouted. Mr. Gus drove the RV as fast as he could. Stacy and Tiger helped Monique. Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa helped Trent keep calm. They arrived to the hospital and got Monique inside. She was quickly escorted to a room. Monique was in labor for 8 hours before having her baby around 10am Wednesday morning. Stacy was supposed to have a class at 8am, but of course, she missed it. Monique was so excited to have her baby healthy and home. Before Stacy got into bed, she took a peek into the nursery and saw Monique holding her baby while sitting it the rocking chair. Stacy continued to watch her as Monique sang to her new baby girl. Stacy left without interrupting them. The gang hung around helping with the baby on Thursday. Stacy had a class around 4pm but aside from that, she was helping all day.


	23. March 2019

What Now? Chapter 22

On March 1st; the gang went out to help some kids while Stacy helped Monique with her new baby, Yasmin. The next day, the gang said their goodbyes, wished the young couple luck with their baby, then went back home. As soon as they did, Stacy went out to get her hair done. That night Stacy sat in her bed, thinking about how happy Monique was with her baby. Just as she was thinking, Pizza Steve walked in. _"Hey Cici, what are you up to?"_ He asked, going in. _"Just thinking..."_ She responded. _"About what?" "Well, Monique seemed so happy with Yasmin." "Yeah...?" "I really want to be a mom one day..."_ Stacy muttered. _"Mmmmmm... I don't know, Stacy..." "It wouldn't be anytime soon! But we have to at least think about it!" "Nah, let's think about it later."_ Pizza Steve said, as he grabbed the TV remote and hopped on Stacy's bed. Stacy laid back and sighed as she cuddled up to him.

Sunday was a chill day. However, Stacy couldn't stop thinking about Monique. She decided to call her up to check on things. The two girls were on the phone all day. Stacy insisted she stay on the line even if Monique was busy and couldn't talk. Stacy had a college class the next day. She was allowed to make dinner that night. She always gets excited when she makes dinner. Stacy was becoming more confident in it, and Mr. Gus along with Uncle Grandpa were becoming more comfortable with it. That is; because Stacy hasn't hurt herself. Dinner was great, as it usually is when Stacy cooks.

Tuesday was of course; homework day. Nothing really happens on Tuesdays. However, Stacy finished her homework earlier than usual so she took a warm bubble bath. Class was early the next morning at 8am. Princess had a vet appointment at 11am. Pizza Steve helped Stacy take Princess to the vet. They got to chill for the rest of the day after that, luckily.

Stacy had yet another college class on Thursday. Before class, she wanted to make cupcakes. She asked Mr. Gus for permission, and he allowed her. Mr. Gus trusted Stacy alone in the kitchen since she's proven herself in the past. As Stacy was putting the cupcakes in the oven, she burned herself. She welped, and Mr. Gus raced to the kitchen to see what happened. _"What?! What happened?_ " _"Oooh, owie! I got burned!"_ Stacy started to sob. Mr. Gus closed the oven then took Stacy to the bathroom to bandage her wound. Once he had her all fixed up, he grabbed a tissue and wipped her tears. _"Looks like you might have to stay out of the kitchen for a while before you can be trusted alone again." "Noooo! Big G! You know I can be in the kitchen!" "Yes, but not alone... We'll have to go back to where we started with you just watching from afar before you can cook again." "No way! This was a one time accident! I'm great at cooking dinner!" "No, Anastasia. We knew this would happen. It was too early to let you in the kitchen." "Uncle G will disagree!"_ She argued. _"You wait until he gets home!"_ She continued before crying and running off to her room. She cried in her room for a couple hours before Uncle Grandpa arrived home. He talked to Mr. Gus about what happened then went in to check on Stacy. _"What?"_ Stacy shouted when Uncle G knocked on her door. _"Hey Stacy. I heard you got a boo boo today." "It was an accident! Now Mr. Gus thinks I shouldn't cook any more!" "Maybe we let you cook alone too early..."_ Stacy's jaw dropped. _"You don't actually agree with Mr. Gus do you, Uncle G?" "Sorry, Stacy. You're just too little to work in such a big kitchen."_ Stacy grabbed her pillow and scream into for a few seconds. When she finished screaming, she removed the pillow from her face and saw the rest of the gang in her room. _"What's going on, Stace?"_ Pizza Steve asked. Stacy's face turned red with embarrassment. She jumped off her bed and pushed her way through the gang. They followed her as she ran to the living room and out the door. _"Stacy! No!"_ Uncle Grandpa shouted. Mr. Gus tried running after her, but Stacy was a super fast runner. She ran behind someone's house and vanished.

The gang scattered and looked for Stacy. Pizza Steve called Stacy at least 50 times but Stacy had actually left her phone in her room, so it was no use. The gang gave up and hoped she'd calm down and come home safely. The gang sat on the couch and wished Stacy would walk in any second. Pizza Steve slipped away to Stacy's room. He sat on her bed and cried, craving a cuddle right about then. It was 11pm, and everyone was in bed; but couldn't sleep. As they were all in bed, Stacy came home. She came in through the pizza door so no one heard her come in. She got some snacks from the kitchen then went to her room. Pizza Steve froze with fear when he heard the bedroom door open. He screamed when Stacy cuddled up to him. _"Dang, Peezy! It's just me!" "Stacy! You came back!" Duh, I live here!" "We thought you'd never come back!" "... Of course I'm gonna come back! Where else would I go?" "I don't know, maybe your parent's house?" "Maybe for a few hours but not to live there!"_ Stacy's eyes started to turn red so Pizza Steve didn't respond. He cuddled close to her and they fell asleep. Stacy had to work at 9am on Friday morning. She didn't even get home until 1pm. She was so tired, Stacy just chilled in bed with Pizza Steve for the rest of the day.

Saturday Stacy and Belly Bag spent some time together. They did not go into the white void this time. Belly Bag let Stacy sit inside his mouth while they explored the RV. Stacy didn't get lost, and they had a fun time together! Sunday was a chill day. Pizza Steve and Stacy decided to build a pillow fort in Stacy's room and hang out in it all day.

Stacy's college class was at 2pm on Monday. She woke up early to go to work at 9am. She got home around 12pm and found Pizza Steve chilling in her bed when she got home. Stacy joined him on her bed and they played video games for the rest of the day. Tuesday was Stacy's homework day, so nothing much happened.

Stacy had a college class Wednesday morning. After her class, she took a warm bubble bath. Around 12pm she went out with her mom for a few hours. Pizza Steve was waiting for Stacy when she got home at 2pm. Stacy was exhuasted but Pizza Steve wanted to go to the mall to get a new video game. They headed to the mall, got the game, and went back home. Pizza Steve insisted Stacy play with him, so she did. Not too long into their game, Stacy fell asleep.

They little couple slept in on Thursday. Once they did get up, Stacy wanted to go to her friend's shop to order some spring clothes. She convinced Pizza Steve to take her on his speed cycle. Later that afternoon, Stacy had a class. However, Pizza Steve wanted to hang out. He ended up chilling in her room until she was done with class. On Friday, Tiger; along with Stacy, went shopping. They were out all day shopping. There were so many shopping bags after their trip. Stacy carried some, and Tiger carried some in her mouth, in her paws, and on her tail. The boys were surprised to see so many bags.

Tyler visited the RV on Saturday. The gang gave him a tour of the RV. He was there for a few hours before going back home. The next day was St. Patrick's Day. The gang always celebrates and they throw a party. Before the party that afternoon, Stacy had to clean her bathroom since it had been a while. The gang decorated while Stacy was busy cleaning. The living room and kitchen was covered in green decorations. They even had green treats! Pizza Steve and Stacy had tummy aches by the end of the night because of all the sweets they ate.

Monday was a busy day. Stacy went out with the gang to help kids. Tiger had to take Stacy home shortly before 2pm so she could do her college class. As soon as it ended, Tiger picked her up so she could continue to help kids with the gang. Tuesday was homework day. Stacy was so tired when she finished at 2am.

Stacy had class at 8am on Wednesday. She finished at 9am but had a shift at work around 11am. While Stacy was at work, the gang went out to help kids. She arrived home at 1pm, the gang was still out when she got back. So, she was home alone. It was actually her first time being completely alone in the RV. Stacy was so excited, she blasted music in the living room and had a dance party with Cali, along with Princess. Suddenly, the front door opened. It was the gang, arriving home. Stacy froze when she saw them, she then rushed to turn the music off. _"Sooooo, did you guys have fun helping kids?"_ Stacy, asked hoping she could change the subject before the gang called her out. "Yeah..."

Stacy woke up sick on Thursday morning. Luckily she didn't have to work, However she did have class that evening. Stacy wasn't feeling any better on Friday. She just stayed in bed, feeling miserable.

Finally, Stacy's illness went away on Saturday. Good thing too, because Saturday was date night. Pizza Steve and Stacy went out to a movie then went to the park to gaze at the stars in the night sky. Stacy went out to hang with her mom on Sunday. She was out til dawn. Stacy worked early, about 9am on Monday. She got home at 1:30pm, which was just in time for her college class. She pretty much slept for the rest of the day after that.

Tuesday was a long homework day. And Wednesday was yet again, a busy day. Stacy had a college class early at 8am then work at 10am. She didn't get home until 9pm. She took a warm bubble bath. As she was in the bath, Pizza Steve came in. He joined her in the bath, and they just enjoyed each other's company before cuddling to sleep.

Thursday was the same. Work and class. Days like this, Stacy usually would sleep whenever she could. She worked at 7am but then had class as soon as she got home. Stacy fell asleep at 6pm. Uncle Grandpa came in to inform her about dinner, but he found her asleep in her bed, so he let her sleep. Friday was girls night with Tiger. Tiger and Stacy did their usual; up all night, music, truth or dare. It was fun, the girls really enjoyed their time together.

Stacy had some one on one time with Mr. Gus on Saturday. They sat in Mr. Gus's room and had a conversation about life. They talked about important things Stacy would have to deal with in life. Driving, taxs, career etc. Stacy felt Mr. Gus was one of the best people to talk to about that stuff. Uncle Grandpa was too, but Mr. Gus is just more mature. They talked calmly for hours, and his advice was very reassuring. Sunday was a laid back day. The gang didn't have anything planned. However, Uncle Grandpa did go out by himself to help kids.


	24. April 2019

What Now? Chapter 23

April 1st was Uncle G's birthday. The gang had a huge party for him. Before the party, Stacy had a college class at 2pm. Tuesday was homework day. So nothing much else went on.

Stacy had a college class at 8am on Wednesday. It lasted an hour but she had to go to work a couple hours later. Then on Thursday, Stacy had a class and did nothing for the rest of the day.

The beginning of April was starting to feel repetitive. As on Friday, Stacy worked from 9am to 6pm. There was nothing else planned for that day. However, she did get her hair done on Saturday.

Sunday was full of more interesting things. Stacy practiced driving with Uncle G that morning. Then, in the evening, Pizza Steve and Stacy were going to a karate class together. Just to try it out. Uncle Grandpa walked to the class with them, and stayed to watch. Stacy was pretty nervous, she expressed how she felt to Pizza Steve and he calmed her. By the end of the class, Stacy was having so much fun and wasn't nervous anymore! In fact, she wanted to do it again. Uncle Grandpa was impressed with how good they did, and they stopped for ice cream before heading back home. Stacy had a 9am shift at work on Monday before a class around 2pm. While lying in bed bored after class, Stacy came up with a fun idea. She wanted to have a pizza competition with Pizza Steve. The two of them went to the kitchen and got out everything they needed. Pizza Steve and Stacy were allowed to make the pizzas but were not allowed to put them in the oven, thanks to Stacy's accident. Peezy and Stacy were very competitive, but in the end, no one could choose a winner. They agreed they were both the best pizza makers.

Tuesday was homework day. Wednesday was a early college class. Along with a semi-early to late shift at work. Stacy got home at 8pm on Wednesday, she immedently went to bed when she arrived home.

On Thursday, aside from a class, Stacy had nothing to do. Her and Pizza Steve stayed up late that night. They took silly selfies and cute pictures because Stacy wanted to make a photo album. Pizza Steve and Stacy were up until 3am, cutting and gluing. They were all sticky, so they took a bath before getting in bed. The two of them slept til noon the next day. Once Stacy got up, she had some lunch then went to hang out with Mr. Gus. She needed some guidance and advice. She even talked to him about being a parent. Luckily, Mr. Gus happened to have a book on parenting that he bought out of curiosity. He let her have it since he knew she needed it a lot more than he did.

Saturday was a pretty boring day. So, Stacy and Pizza Steve went out to buy a lego set. They got a big set and went back to the RV to build it. It took all day, but it was really fun. The gang went out the next day on Sunday to help kids.

Monday was another work and class day. However, the gang made sundaes after dinner. Uncle Grandpa made a huge ice cream bar to make sundaes. Tuesday was just homework day. Stacy was too busy to do anything else.

Stacy had an early class on Wednesday then she hung out with the gang. Later that afternoon, Stacy and Pizza Steve did some karaoke. Stacy did a class and shift on Thursday, then spent the whole day in the arcade room with Pizza Steve.

There were no plans for Friday, so the gang ended up playing go fish, along with other card games for the day. The next day, Stacy hung out in Tiger's room. They spent the whole day doing make up tutorials for the fun of it.

That next day was Easter sunday. The gang enjoyed some Easter goodies in the morning then Uncle G and Mr. Gus made Easter dinner in the afternoon. Tiger and Stacy went to Tiger's room to listen to music while waiting for dinner. They were blasting music, then suddenly; they heard Mr. Gus yell at them. They were told to quiet down their music. The girls decided to turn off the music, and do something else. Once dinner was ready, the gang gathered around the kitchen table to eat. Monday morning was Stacy's dad's birthday. He was too busy to celebrate it but Stacy left him a nice voice mail, wishing him a happy birthday. Later in the day, Stacy had a college class but had nothing after that for the rest of the day.

Tuesday was homework day. Stacy usually tries to find time to walk Cali during the day to take a break. However, she was too busy with it today. Stacy had a college class at 8am on Wednesday. Later that afternoon, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa went out to help kids. Tiger stayed in her room, but Pizza Steve along with Stacy hung out in the kitchen. _"Hey, Stace."_ Pizza Steve said when Stacy had her back towards him. _"Yeah?"_ She turned, and Pizza Steve immediately threw a cupcake at her. Pizza Steve laughed. _"Ooh, yeah?"_ Stacy ran over to the fridge and grabbed a couple eggs. She threw them at him, one hit him and one missed and hit the window. The two of them started a food fight. Food was flying across the kitchen. Suddenly, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa walked in. Pizza Steve and Stacy continued until they noticed them. Mr. Gus was obviously angry. Uncle Grandpa stood still with his mouth wide open, looking at all the food dripping from the walls. The four of them were silent before Mr. Gus spoke. _"Do you know how long I spent cleaning this kitchen yesterday!?"_ He raged. _"You two better get this place as spotless as it was when you first walked into it!" "Can we get cleaned up first?"_ Stacy said softly. _"No! You clean this mess, then get cleaned up. You're also both grounded for the rest of the week! Weekend included!"_ Mr. Gus stomped away. Uncle Grandpa gave them one last look before walking away. The two of them cleaned, not saying one word to one another. To their surprise while they were cleaning, Mr. Gus went into their rooms and removed the video games, TV remotes, and other things they usually like to paly with. Pizza Steve and Stacy were mad, but didn't worry about it too much as they were all dirty and sticky. They went into Stacy's bathroom to take a bath. Stacy had so much food in her hair that Pizza Steve had to help was it. After their bath, they went to bed despite not being too late. However, there was nothing else to do since Mr. Gus took all their fun stuff away.

Pizza Steve and Stacy were still grounded on Thursday, so that slept all day. Stacy did have a class at 4pm. She set an alarm before sleeping for the day so she'd wake up in time for class. Then, Stacy worked from 9am to 2pm the next day. She went to sleep as soon as she got home.

Uncle Grandpa brought Pizza Steve and Stacy along with him on Saturday to help kids. They were out all day. They slept in all day again on Sunday.

On Monday morning, the two of them woke up to their video games. Stacy had to head off to work early but was back at about 1:30pm. Once she arrived home, she played some video games with Pizza Steve. The next day was homework day. Stacy did her homework, while Pizza Steve quietly played video games.


	25. May 2019

What Now? Chapter 24

May 1st was very warm. It was starting to feel more like spring, finally. Stacy had a college class early that morning. After, her and Pizza Steve went outside to ride his speedcycle. The next day, they continued to play outside until Stacy's college class at 4pm.

Stacy worked from 8am Friday morning to 9pm. While she was at work, the gang went out to help kids. When Stacy got home, she was exhausted. She found Pizza Steve asleep in her bed. After a quick shower, she hopped into bed next to Peezy. On Saturday, Pizza Steve drove Stacy to her monthly hair appointment on his speedcycle. After that, they went back home to hang out for the day.

Sunday, Pizza Steve and Stacy took Cali to the park. They were out until sunset. The next day, Stacy had a college class. She didn't have anything else planned after, so she just had a chill day.

Tuesday was a busy homework day. Wednesday was a little less stressful. Stacy had a college class at 8am. Then after, she practiced some driving with Uncle Grandpa.

On Thursday, Stacy chilled and played video games all day with Pizza Steve until her class at 4pm. When class was over, they continued to play video games for the night. Stacy worked for most of the day on Friday. She left the RV at 11:30am. She was expected home at 9pm. She went straight to bed when she got home. Of course, Pizza Steve was asleep in her bed when she got to her room.

The gang went out roller skating on Saturday. They skated around the park, however; Pizza Steve and Stacy eventually went their own way. The two of them had so much fun, skating, fooling around, and such. It was a beautifully warm day, and they took advantage of it. That next day was Mother's Day. Stacy went out for a few hours with her mom. They had a nice Mother's Day together; they went to a flower shop, coffee shop, then had a picnic at the park.

Monday was less busy. Stacy hung around in her room until her college class at 2pm. Then, she practiced guitar with Pizza Steve for a few hours. Tuesday was homework day. During the day, the power went out. Stacy panicked until she realized she didn't need internet to use her wordpad on her laptop. However, if the power was out for too long, her laptop would die. Luckily, the power came back on before that could happen.

Wednesday was a beautiful, warm day. Stacy had a college class real early, later in the afternoon; the gang went on a picnic in the park. On Thursday, Stacy had a class once again. She did however take Cali to the park for the rest of the day after.

Stacy had to wake up a bit early the next day for work at 10am. She walked home at 1pm, since it was a nice day. Once she finally arrived home, her and Pizza Steve went to the park for the third time that week. They went boating on Saturday for a few hours. They sailed on a lake, as they talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company.

Stacy practiced some driving with Uncle Grandpa, early Sunday morning. Then for the rest of the day, the gang went out to help kids. On Monday, Stacy spent some more time with Uncle Grandpa. He taught her how to cook more complex meals for the whole morning. Stacy had a class at 2pm but when she finished around 4pm, she went back to the kitchen with Uncle G.

Stacy was quite busy with homework on Tuesday. Luckily, she was able to take a break for a bit to walk Cali. It was very nice and relaxing. The next day, Wednesday; Staxy had an early college class. Then, she spent the whole day cooking with Mr. Gus!

It was a warm day on Thursday. Stacy and Pizza Steve rode on Peezy's speedcycle outside until Stacy had a college class at 4pm. Then on Friday, Stacy was gone most of the day. She laid around her room until heading to work for her 5pm to 11pm shift. Once arriving home at 11, Stacy heard noises coming from her bathroom and Pizza Steve was no where to be found. She slowly walked up to the bathroom door, opened it a bit, and peeked in. After a glance, she flung it open. Pizza Steve was taking a bath. _"Oh, hey Cici."_ He greeted her. _"What are you doing?" "Taking a bath, what does it look like?" "It's 11pm, you scared me." "How?" "Well... I didn't expect you do take a bath at 11pm." "Am I not allowed?" "...No... You're allowed..."_ Stacy went over and joined him. After their bath, they went to bed.

Stacy woke up early the next morning, along with Tiger. The girls planned to go to a cafe for some alone time. Since Stacy doesn't like coffee, she ordered a hot chocolate and Tiger got her usual iced mocha. They talked for a little while before leaving the cafe to take a nice stroll in the park. After a while, they headed back home.

Pizza Steve and Stacy did another karate class on Sunday. Stacy loved the class the first time, and wouldn't stop begging Pizza Steve to go back. She ended up having even more fun than the last time. Stacy had a college class the next day, but an hour before it, it got cancelled. She decided it'd be the perfect time to get some sleep. Stacy opened her window to let in warm breezes while she slept. Once she woke up a few hours later, she went on with her day as normal.

Stacy woke up late on Tuesday. She usually likes to wake up early on Tuesdays to start her homework. She immedately started her home once she awoke and checked the time. She had a class for an hour on Wednesday. After class, she had some one-on-one time with Uncle Grandpa. They hung out on the couch together. He showed her some of his weird tricks, and they talked.

On Thursday, Stacy hung out in her room most of the day. She played video games, browsed the web, cleaned a bit, and slept. She had class at 4pm, as soon as it ended around 6pm, she took Cali on a walk. Then, Stacy worked most of the day on Friday. She left around 8:30am and wasn't expected home until 7pm. She bought something for dinner at the diner before leaving to go home. She was too tired to hang out with her friends that night so she took her food to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.


	26. June 2019

What Now? Chapter 25

The first of June was a Saturday. So, Stacy went to her annually early hair appointment. Pizza Steve took her, then after they went to Stacy's friend doll shop to order her some summer clothes. It took a few hours, but after ordering clothes, they headed back home. On Sunday, Stacy spent the whole day cleaning her room. It had been a while since she cleaned, so it was getting pretty messy. She had Pizza Steve watch Cali and Princess in his room so they wouldn't get in the way.

Stacy had her last day of class for the summer on Monday. After class, she went out to lunch with the gang. They even went to help kids after. Stacy hung out with her mom for most of the day on Tuesday. They'd usually go out places, but the decided to go to Stacy's childhood home to talk for a bit.

Stacy worked all day the next day. She left at 7:30am and didn't get home until 11pm. Stacy worked all day on Thursday too. She left at 6:30am and arrived home at 11pm. To her surprise, Mr. Gus was on the couch watching TV. _"Oh, hey Stacy. How was work?"_ Mr. Gus asked. _"Hey Mr. Gus. It was the same old work day, ya know? What are you doing still up? You're usually fast asleep by now." "Oh, just wanted some quiet time." "Hm.. I could use some too. And as much as I love my Peezy, I need a little time to myself. Do you mind if I join you?" "Of course not!"_ Mr. Gus patted the spot on the couch next to him, encouraging Stacy to sit next to him. She hopped up and a they enjoyed some TV for about an hour before going to bed.

The gang spent the whole day at the beach on Friday. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus tanned; GRFT chased seagulls; while Pizza Steve and Stacy swam in the ocean. They picked up some pizza for dinner at the end of the day. Before Stacy and Pizza Steve ate, they took a bubble bath together to get clean. They had a lot of fun and got distracted. By the time they got out of the tub, the food was cold and they had to heat it up. On Saturday, Stacy hung out in her room until later that evening when she went out with her old friend Trinity. She was out late and like usual; Pizza Steve was asleep in her bed when the got home.

It was very sunny on Sunday. Pizza Steve and Stacy went out that afternoon to tan in the lawn. The next day, was movie night with the gang. They started in the afternoon, when Stacy got home from work, and watched movies until around 3am.

Then the gang had a picnic in the front yard on Tuesday. At the end of the day, they had a bonfire and roasted marshmallows. Stacy decided to go camping with Peezy the next day. She worked from 7am to 9pm. Stacy met up with Pizza Steve at the park, and they put their tent together. The two of them stayed up late, gazing at the stars. They ended up falling asleep outside their tent that night.

When Pizza Steve and Stacy got up on Thursday, they packed up from their camp trip and went home. However, when they got home, they didn't have anything to do. They laid on Stacy's bed, quietly staring at the ceiling. _"Hey! How about we go take a walk on the beach?"_ Stacy suggested. _"Hmmmm..." "Come on! We can do some swimming too!" "...Ok..."_ They got ready and headed to the beach. Pizza Steve and Stacy walked and swam for a couple hours, and had a nice time together. The next day, Stacy worked from 6am to 12am.

Saturday was a laid back, relaxed day. Stacy had nothing to do, neither did the gang. The next day was Father's Day. Surprisingly, Stacy's dad was able to get off work for a couple hours. They went to lunch together. By the time they finished lunch, Stanley had to go back to work. He dropped Stacy off at home though, before he went back.

Stacy and Pizza Steve laid around bored most of the day on Monday. The had nothing to do. Then, Stacy came up with the idea to have a lemonade stand. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve made the lemonade, while Stacy and Mr. Gus set up the stand. By the end of the day; they had $10 so they split it and both got $5. Stacy went to visit her family the next day. They were going to italy for a few weeks to help the hospital there, because they were low on staff. Even Stacy's little brother Tyler was going. She was actually a little upset about it. Usually her family would be a few blocks away, but for the next few weeks; they wouldn't be. The gang could tell Stacy was sad when she arrived home later that day. _"What's with the frown, Cici?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"My family is leaving for Italy tomorrow. They won't be back until the middle of August.." "Wow. That's a pretty long time."_ Mr. Gus chimed in. _"Yeah, I know.."_ Stacy was still frowning as she quietly went to her room. The gang watched her walk away, and felt really bad for her. Stacy stayed in her room for the rest of the night, and around their bedtime; Pizza Steve came in to cuddle. Which made Stacy feel a bit better.

On Wednesday, Stacy called Monique to plan a day to visit. They planned to visit for the upcoming weekend. The girls were so excited to see each other, and Stacy was excited to see the baby. Stacy worked from 9am to 9pm on Thursday. To her surprise, everyone was in bed when she got home. Pizza Steve wasn't asleep in Stacy's bed either. She found him asleep in his own bed. However, she didn't wake him. She let him sleep.

Stacy worked once again on Friday. From 8am to 2pm. The gang flew the RV out to Monique on Saturday. Once they got to Monique's house, Stacy was eager to hold the baby. She sat down next to Monique, and was handed the baby. She loved it. Stacy fell in love immedately.

The gang went out on Sunday to help kids. However, Stacy stayed back with Monique to play with the baby. Monday was their last full day with Monique. Although, the gang went out again to help kids. Stacy and Monique took the baby on a walk in the park.

The gang stuck around until noon on Tuesday before going back home. They didn't do much when the got home. Stacy and Pizza Steve hung around in Stacy's room playing video games for most of the day. Stacy had to work early the next day. She was up by 6am. Her shift at work started at 7am, and she was exhausted when she got home at 11pm.

The gang went to the beach on Thursday. Then Stacy worked on Friday. From 9am to 3pm. Pizza Steve and Stacy went out on Saturday. They went to the mall to do some shopping, the arcade to play games, and the park to enjoy each other's company. Pizza Steve and Stacy had a date night on Sunday. They went to dinner at a fancy restuarant before going to the lake to hang out.


	27. July 2019

What Now? Chapter 26

One the first day of July, the gang went out to garage sales. While they were out, Stacy found a pretty vase. It was red and black, it matched her room perfectly. Stacy worked early on Tuesday, at 7am. She got off at 4pm and arrived home a few minutes later. She hung out in her room, playing video games. It was very rainy out so she had her window open as she laid on her bed. The sky was very clear that night. Pizza Steve and Stacy took a break from the video games to gaze at the stars.

On Wednesday, Stacy's family had a picnic in the park. Stacy went and brought Pizza Steve with her. The rest of Stacy's family finally got to meet Pizza Steve. He was pretty quiet around them, but so far they were liking him. After the picnic, Pizza Steve and Stacy headed back home and once they got home they took a bubble bath together before napping for the rest of the evening. They woke up at about 10pm, stayed up for a few hours, then went back to sleep. Pizza Steve and Stacy were very bored on Thursday morning. They decided to make up a little karate routine together. Once they finished it, they showed it to the rest of the gang that night.

On Friday, Uncle Grandpa took Stacy to take her drivering test. Sadly, she did not pass. She was a little disappointed, but cuddling with Pizza Steve when she got home made her feel better. Stacy went to get her hair done on Saturday morning. After her appointment, she stopped at home to get Cali and took her to the park.

The gang didn't have anything planned for Sunday, so Stacy and Pizza Steve went to the mall for a few hours. Once they got home, Stacy hung out with Tiger, in Tiger's room for the rest of the evening. On Monday, Stacy worked from 7am to 12am. She was tired when she got home and Pizza Steve was asleep in her bed when she walked in.

Stacy worked at 9am the next day, but got off at 2pm. Pizza Steve was lying in a hammock when Stacy got home. Instead of going inside, she joined him. The two of the fell asleep in the hammock not long after that. Stacy got up kinda early on Wednesday to go to work at 9am. When she got home, the gang was in the front yard having a BBQ. Stacy went inside to take a shower real quick, then went back outside to join her friends.

The next day was Stacy's 19th birthday. She woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls. However, before she went out into the kitchen, she took a shower and got ready for the day. Once she went out, everyone wished her a happy birthday. Pizza Steve walked over to her, grabbed her hands, kissed her, and wished her a happy birthday. Stacy giggled as she blushed. _"I know we're going to have cake later but..."_ Uncle Grandpa started as he placed a cinnamon with a candle in it in front of Stacy. They gang sang happy birthday to her then they all ate breakfast. Every year on her birthday, Stacy is given some money from Uncle Grandpa to go shopping at the mall with Tiger while they set up for the party. So the two girls went out for a while. Once they got back home, the living room and kitchen area was set up for the party. Stacy went to her room to get ready, Tiger went with her and as they were getting ready; the guest started to arrive. It didn't take the girls long to get ready, and when Tiger was ready; she went out to the party. A while had passed, and still no sign of Stacy. Everyone was beginning to worry. Uncle Grandpa suggested Pizza Steve go check on her. He snuck away from the party and headed to Stacy's room. He knocked on her door. It was silent before he heard a "Come in!" Pizza Steve slowly entered the room. Stacy was sobbing; softly, on her bed. _"Cici! What's wrong?"_ He exclaimed once her noticed the crying. Stacy rolled over onto her other side, facing him. _"Aren't you going to come out to your party?" "I don't really want to."_ She muttered. _"Why not?" "I'm just really sad..." "What's wrong?"_ Pizza Steve hopped onto her bed and sat next to her. _"I'm not that close with my parents and brother, but I still want them here. It feels wrong that their not here..." "But they would want you to enjoy your birthday regardless, right?"_ Stacy was quiet for a second. _"...Yeah..."_ She sat up, and Pizza Steve wipped her tears. He grabbed her hand, and gave her a kiss. They hopped off the bed together, however Stacy looked back with a frown. Pizza Steve looked at her with a soft smile. She smiled back at him, he began to walk out; still holding her hand, and Stacy followed him. Their friends cheered as Stacy finally came out into the living room. The party had offcially began, and everyone was having a great time. Before it ended, Stacy opened some of the gifts that everyone got her. At the end of the night, Stacy took a warm bubble bath. While she was in the bath, Pizza Steve came in with a couple pieces of cake for Stacy and himself. _"Babe!.. We already had some cake!"_ Stacy exclaimed. _"So? It's your birthday!"_ He responded, as he handed her a plate. Stacy hesitated before grabbing the plate. Pizza Steve decided to get in the tube with Stacy. They finished their cake, then soon their bath. Stacy got some new pajamas and fluffy socks for her birthday. She put them on, and got in bed with Pizza Steve. The next day, the gang went out bowling. Before going out, they hung around the RV and did their usual day to day things. They then went out that evening for bowling.

On Saturday, the gang went out to help kids for a few hours. The gang continued to hang out more the next day. They started with making their own popsicles. After that, they did some puzzles and ended the night with a very competitive, round of real estate-opoly.

Stacy woke up around 6am on Monday for her 7am shift at work. She got home around 2pm, and as soon as she did; Mr. Gus took her along with Pizza Steve to the library with him. As usual, Pizza Steve and Stacy got themselves in a lot of trouble at the library out of pure boredom. Stacy worked at 5am the next day. Her work shift started at 6am. When she got home at 1pm, she took a nap for a couple hours. After her nap, she was lying around bored. She finally decided to go see what Tiger was doing. She wasn't doing anything either. The hung out quietly on Tiger's bed, until Stacy got an idea of what to do. She suggested to Tiger they try out some gymnastics for the fun of it. Their giggles and laughs were so loud the guys became curious. Despite their curiosity, the guys didn't interrupt them. They waited until the girls came into the living room. _"What's all the giggling about?"_ Uncle Grandpa asked them. _"Oh, we were trying out gymnastics!" "Oh! That sounds like fun!"_ The girls grabbed a snack then went back to Tiger's room.

Stacy worked at 7am on Wednesday, and didn't get home until 9pm. She also worked at 8am on Thursday. She got home at 1pm, and took a nap. Stacy woke up immediately when she heard close giggling. She looked around curiously. Then there was a whistling noise. Stacy got out of bed and followed the whistling. It led to the front yard, then stopped. Stacy looked around for a few seconds before being hit with a water balloon. She looked over and saw Pizza Steve laughing with a water balloon in his hand. Stacy growled and tackled Pizza Steve. As she was on top of him, she noticed the pile of water balloons. She jumped of Pizza Steve, ran to the water balloons and began to throw them at him. Pizza Steve screamed as he covered his face, and Stacy started to laugh. Pizza Steve managed to run over to the balloons and grab some. They then were both throwing balloons at each other until they were all out. Pizza Steve and Stacy were trying to catch their breath, then looked up at each other and started laughing. Stacy jumped onto Pizza Steve and tickled him, starting a tickle fight. After their fight was over, they sat on the side walk and talked until they dried off.

Tiger hosted a tea party in the front yard on Friday. She, of course, invited the gang. The whole morning, Tiger set everything up and got it all ready. She was super excited. As Tiger was getting ready, Stacy headed off to work at 8am. However, Tiger's party started at 2pm. Which is when Stacy got off work. When 2pm finally hit, the party began. It was 2:15pm and still no sign of Stacy. A few seconds later, the gang saw Stacy running down the sidewalk. She was out of breath when she got to the yard, but was doing her best to apologize over and over again. Tiger hugged her, and insisted it was ok and she understood why she was late. Stacy didn't have any plans on Saturday, so she rode Cali around town.

Since Stacy didn't have anything to do one Sunday, she went out, bought a plain t-shirt along with some tie dye, and went home to make a shirt. After making a shirt, Stacy chilled in her room. Stacy worked at 9am on Monday, and got home at 2pm. Later that evening, she was hanging out in her room. Pizza Steve came in and suggested they do some prank calls. They had so much fun with it, hours passed before they knew it.

Stacy had to work at 9am on Tuesday. She got home around 3pm, and had a couple hours to chill before taking Princess to a vet appointment. Uncle Grandpa went with her to help. The gang spent the entire day at the beach the next day.

Stacy got home from work around 3pm on Thursday, she has a girls night planned with Tiger. She was very excited, she'd been dying for some time with Tiger lately. The girls spent the night; doing nails, make up, playing games, and ended the night with a scary movie. The next day, Stacy went to the park with Uncle G and Pizza Steve. They spent most of the day there, and even watched the sunset before heading home.

Stacy and Pizza Steve barely got out of bed on Saturday. They cuddled all day. Then on Sunday, Stacy spent the day cleaning her bathroom. The gang went out when she began cleaning, but came back not too long later. Stacy finished just in time for dinner.

Stacy went to the park with Cali on Monday. They hung out for a couple hours, then headed home. Stacy then chilled in her room for the rest of the day. _"Wowie, good thing we went out when we did. Huh, Cali?"_ Stacy said when she noticed it was raining. Stacy continued to hang out in her room the next day. Pizza Steve was in and out of her room throughout the day as well. They even played video games together for a while too. The whole gang went out to the beach on Wednesday. The spent the whole day there and enjoyed a nice day off together.


	28. August 2019

What Now Chapter 27

On August 1st, Stacy and Pizza Steve went to the skate park to ride their skate boards for the day. Then on Friday, they had a nice date night at home. They ate take out for dinner, then played board games for about an hour. They then took a bunch of funny selfies together before they made milkshakes and took a bubble bath while drinking them. At the end of the night, they cuddled in Stacy's bed and watched scary movies.

Stacy had her usual hair appointment scheduled for 9am on Saturday. Pizza Steve took her, and after they got lunch together. Pizza Steve and Stacy hung out together on Sunday while Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa went out to help kids. Later that night, Uncle Grandpa took Peezy and Stacy to their karate class.

On Monday, Stacy spent some one-on-one time with Belly Bag. They went out to get ice cream, then went to the park to swing on the swings. On Tuesday, Stacy took Princess to the vet. Uncle Grandpa went with her again to help. On Wednesday, Stacy worked from 10am to 2pm. When she got home, she went out with the gang to help kids. Stacy wasn't feeling really well on Thursday. She felt depressed. Stacy stayed in bed with Pizza Steve all day and cuddled.

Stacy had work from 7am to 3pm on Friday. She was really tired when she got home, so she napped for a few hours before waking up just in time for dinner. The gang spent the day outside on Saturday. They swam, cooked out, then had a camp fire at the end of the night. The gang then went out to help kids on Sunday. Then Pizza Steve and Stacy had karate that evening. Stacy worked from 10am to 7pm on Monday. She went straight to bed when she arrived home.

Stacy waited around all day for her mom to call. They were arriving home on Tuesday, and Stacy couldn't wait to hear about how everyone was doing in Italy. Once her mom finally called, she told her; Valentina was doing good and that she asked about Stacy. However, she said that Mr. Aresco was very sick. He was getting older, and couldn't run the bakery anymore. Stacy felt really sad about it, but knew there was nothing she could do. She thought maybe she could beg Uncle G to take her back to Italy for a day to visit everyone. Especially Mr. Aresco. The next day, Stacy went to visit her family. Pizza Steve tagged along. To her surprise; her family had a bunch of Birthday gifts for her and her mom even made a cake the day before. Some of her gifts were things they got in Italy, some weren't but there was a lot. Diane apologized and felt bad for missing Stacy's Birthday. But they both agreed it was what needed to be done. They hung around at Stacy's parent's house for a few hours before going back home.

Stacy worked early on Thursday, at 8am. She got home at 1pm that afternoon, then hung out with Tiger for the rest of the day. She worked again on Friday. From 7am to 3pm. Then on Saturday, the gang went to the mall to do some shopping for the day. Stacy had to clean her room on Sunday. Mainly just re arranging things that got disorganized. At 7pm that night, she had karate along with Pizza Steve. On Monday, Stacy took Princess to the pet store. They looked around for some new toys and pet clothes. They left with a couple outfits and toys.

The next day, Stacy and GRFT went to the park to spend time together. Just the two girls. On Wednesday, Stacy's work shift started at 11am. Then she got off at 3pm. Once she got home; she took a quick shower before going out to help kids with Uncle Grandpa. The two of them went out together for a fews hours, and got home just in time for dinner. The whole gang went out to help kids together on Thursday. Stacy had time to hang out and shower before work at 7pm. She didn't get home until 9pm, so instead of having Pizza Steve come get her; she walked home. Even though she knew she wasn't allowed to. It may not be safe for her to do so. On Friday, Stacy went to the library with Mr. Gus. Just her; Pizza Steve didn't want to tag along. She ended up finding a book to read while they were there, and didn't cause any trouble like she usually would with Pizza Steve.

The gang decided to go on a fun trip the next day. They all went to the zoo together, and spent the day there; hanging out, shopping, and whatnot. Stacy was able to chill most of Sunday. However, she did have a karate class with Pizza Steve that she was excited for. Stacy had for first college class back from summer break on Monday. It was later in the afternoon though; 2pm to 3pm. She was really nervous before class, and ended up falling asleep with Pizza Steve a few hours before her class. There was nothing to worry about, as the class went well and felt quick by the end of it. Tuesday was still Stacy's homework day, and she spent the whole day on it.

On Wednesday, Stacy had a shift at work for 9am. She got off at 3pm and once she got home, she slept until it was time for dinner. Stacy had a college class at 7am on Thursday. It lasted an hour, and once it was over; she went out with her mom for a few hours. They went to the mall to shop for clothes, went to the cafe to chat a bit, and got some lunch before heading back to the RV. Stacy had a class once again the next day. It was around 4pm though, so before that; her and Pizza Steve went out to ride skateboards for the day. On the last day of August Stacy hung around the RV with the gang, and chilled. Kinda taking a day off to relax and bond with her friends.


	29. September 2019

What Now Chapter 28

On the first day of September; Stacy was sick. She had to stay in bed all day, and slept pretty much the whole day. Stacy had a college class at 2pm the next day that lasted an hour. After her class; she chilled around the RV. Tuesday was homework day. Stacy worked from 9am to 3pm on Wednesday. When she got home from work; she spent the rest of the day with Pizza Steve.

Stacy had class the next day at 7am. It was a couple hours long but after; she went to the skate park with Peezy. On Friday; Stacy went shopping at the mall for a few hours before her 4pm college class. Then on Saturday; Stacy had a hair appointment. Once that was done, she relaxed and had a laid back day at home. Stacy helped Mr. Gus clean on Sunday. He requested her help, and she was more than willing to help him. Later that night, Stacy and Pizza Steve had their karate class.

Stacy worked from 7am to 12pm on Monday. She had a couple hours to eat and shower before her class at 2pm. She hung out in her room and played with her pets for the rest of the day after. The next day was homework day and usually Stacy would be working on it till real late. But; she was scheduled for work at 9pm to 11pm. She luckily finished her homework in time right before she had to get ready to leave. Stacy went out with her mom for a few hours on Wednesday. Stacy had a class on Thursday at 7am. After her class, she went out with the rest of the gang to help kids for the day.

Stacy had another class on Friday; at 4pm. Once class was over, she took Cali to the park for a bit to enjoy the cool fall weather. There was nothing to do on Saturday, so Stacy went to see what Tiger was up to. She didn't have anything to do either so the two girls hung out together for the day. Stacy went to the library with Mr. Gus on Sunday. It was just the two of them; Pizza Steve didn't want to go. They spent a couple hours there, reading. Later that night; Pizza Steve and Stacy had their karate class. On Monday; Stacy went out to help kids with Uncle G before her class at 2pm. After her college class; she hung around the RV doing her normal at home stuff.

On Tuesday; Stacy was scheduled for work at 3pm. She woke up at 5am to start homework. She didn't get it all done before she had to get ready for work. Stacy had a tough day at work and didn't get home until 9:30pm. When she arrived home; Pizza Steve was sitting alone on the couch. Stacy sat next to him and cuddled up close. They got a little touchy feely and it wasn't long before they started to kiss, then make out intensely. The two of them got off the couch and headed to Stacy's room. Since it was getting late; the rest of the gang was already in bed, so no need to worry about being interrupted. Pizza Steve and Stacy got in bed and got intimate. It went by fast, and they both feel asleep immedately after. The next morning; Stacy had woken up and was lying in bed quietly when she realized they may not have been safe the night before. Stacy looked around her bed and floor for a condom, but she couldn't find one. She even checked on Pizza Steve and under her cheese. Still nothing. She panicked. _"Pizza Steve! Pizza Steve!"_ She shouted; as she shook Pizza Steve awake. _"Whaaat?"_ He groaned quietly. _"Were you being safe last night?"_ Pizza Steve opened his eyes a bit. _"I don't know."_ He answered before closing his eyes again. _"Come on, Peezy! I'm being serious!" "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it's fine."_ He then went back to sleep. Stacy acted weird all day. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus each asked her if anything was wrong. She insisted she was fine; but she couldn't stop worrying about not being safe the night before. However, she was making dinner that night and it took her mind off it for a couple hours. But, when she remembered; she panicked again.

Stacy had class at 7am the next day. After that, Pizza Steve knew Stacy was still feeling kind of worried. To cheer her up, her took her put for the day. They went to get ice cream, then to the arcade, did some shopping, got some food out, and stopped to get hot chocolate before heading home. On Friday, Stacy had to get up early for her 9am work shift. She got off at 3pm, and arrived home about half an hour later. However, she had a class in thirty minutes so she quickly showered and got into cozy pajamas. After class, she chilled in her room. She played video games and played with her pets. The next day; Stacy worked from 7am to 9pm. She went straight to bed when she got home.

On Sunday; Stacy went to visit her mom at home for a few hours before her karate class with Peezy that evening. The next day; Stacy cleaned her room for a few hours before her college class at 2pm. Then, Tuesday was homework day. Stacy worked from 10am to 7pm on Wednesday. When she got home; she took a hot bubble bath. Pizza Steve came in as she was in the tub. He went to grab her some snack cakes before joining her in the bath. Stacy had an early college class on Thursday; at 7am. When she finished class; she cleaned her bathroom.

On Friday; Stacy and Pizza Steve rode around town on Cali's back. They were out for a few hours before needing to go back home for Stacy's college class at 4pm. The next night; Pizza Steve and Stacy had a date night. They played mini golf, played laser tag, tried a new restaurant for dinner, then as the sunset; they stopped to have some ice cream on their way home. Stacy decided to chill in bed all day on Sunday. She watched YouTube videos for most of the day before her karate class at 7pm. She had class on Monday at 2pm. After it; she spent the rest of the day at the park with Pizza Steve. They were there until after sunset, and had a peacful walk home at the end of the night.


	30. October 2019

What Now? Chapter 29

On October 1st; Stacy had a full day of homework. She then had a shift at work from 9am to 5pm on Wednesday. Stacy had a college class at 7am the next morning. Then later that day; Stacy and Pizza Steve did a work out video together. Friday was another busy day. Stacy worked from 9am to 2pm then immedately had a college class when she got home. On Saturday, Stacy had a hair appointment. Then later that evening, Pizza Steve and Stacy practiced some guitar together. Sunday was a laid back day so Stacy walked Cali, then Pizza Steve and Stacy had karate at 7pm. On Monday, Stacy began her Halloween decorating. She had to stop around 2pm for a college class, but continued right after. Then, Tuesday was homework day.

Stacy had an 8am shift at work on Wednesday. She worked late too; 9pm. The next day, Stacy had a class at 7am. Once class was over; she cleaned her bathroom. Stacy took Princess to the front yard to play for a few hours that afternoon. Stacy did some baking with Mr. Gus before her 4pm class. Then after class; she went to the park to ride skateboards with Pizza Steve. Stacy and Pizza Steve had a date night on Saturday. They went on a hay ride, picked a couple pumpkins, then stopped to get hot chocolate at the end of the night. Stacy had a more laid back day on Sunday; as she usually did. She hung out with the gang until her karate class at 7pm. On Monday, Stacy had a class at 2pm then practiced guitar with Peezy for a bit. Stacy slept in late on Tuesday, by accident. She immedately started her homework when she woke up.

Stacy worked at 2pm on Wednesday. She got off late at 10pm. On Thursday, Stacy had a 7am college class. After her class, she ate breakfast then went to the mall to do some shopping. Later that afternoon; she took Cali to the vet. Stacy went to her friend; Molly's doll shop to order her Halloween costume before class on Friday. Stacy was allowed to cook dinner on Saturday. She made her favorite; spaghetti. The gang went on a peaceful apple picking trip on Sunday. They didn't get as many apples as they did last year, because they didn't eat all the apples. So, they left with 2 barrels of apples. Later that night, Pizza Steve and Stacy had their karate class. Stacy and Mr. Gus got up early to go to the pumpkin patch. They had to get the rest of gang up out of bed; they didn't want to get up early like Stacy and Mr. Gus. Stacy had a college class at 2pm that ended at 3pm, then she had a shift at work at 4pm. She got off at 9pm then arrived home half an hour later. She went straight to bed after a quick shower. Tuesday was a regular, boring homework day.

Stacy worked at 9am on Wednesday. Uncle Grandpa and the gang picked her up from work at 1pm to go on a hayride. The next day, Stacy had a class at 7am for a couple hours. Once it ended; she did some workouts. On Friday, Stacy and Pizza Steve went on a walk in the park with Cali. Then Stacy had another college class later that evening. Stacy went out with the gang to help kids on Saturday. When they got home, Pizza Steve and Stacy chilled in Stacy's bed, but accidentally fell asleep together. The gang went to the pumpkin patch on Sunday. They carved their pumpkins before Pizza Steve and Stacy had to leave for their karate class. Stacy picked her Halloween costume up from Molly on Monday morning. She decided to dress up as a floral fox. On Tuesday; Stacy had extra homework. She stayed up for 18 hours working on it. Stacy worked from 7am to 9pm on Wednesday and was very tired when she got home. She was greeted to Peezy fast asleep in her bed. She took a shower, got in her cozy PJs, and cuddled up close to Pizza Steve. Stacy had a class at 7am the next morning. For the rest of the day, she helped Uncle G get set up for Halloween. When it was time to trick or treat; the gang went out while Uncle Grandpa stayed back at the RV to hand out candy.


End file.
